So in love with ni
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi meets Yami a writer, and he falls in love...but is there another? It's a good story! I can't remember what the parinig is called...
1. YA

Me: 'A new story on the first of May!'

Diao: 'Whoop-de-doo'.

Agil: 'Come on Diao, she's just excited to see what people will think of her new puzzleshipping story'.

Diao: 'Is that what she told you?'

Me: 'I gave him a load of crap. Enjoy this super-'

Diao: 'Don't!'

Chapter 1-Y.A.

_She stared up at the man, his hand slid into her long auburn hair until it came round to the back and brought her closer. Her face had turned to a red colour of near rose like, but that didn't matter to him, she was much cuter in his eyes of gold._

_'I have a confession to make' He whispered to her, staring directly back at her eyes._

_Her heart fluttered, her dream, her wish was about to come true if he said those beautiful words. Those words that songs have been made of, those words that can change a single life to the utmost pleasant degree._

_His arm held her waist and pulled her closer so she rested against his warm body, this was just how she imagined it all to be. And she knew her life was about to take a turn for the good._

* * *

'Yugi!'

Yugi snapped out of his fixation and looked up at his friend Anzu.

'S-Sorry' Yugi sheepishly apologised as he shut his book.

'You've really taken to it haven't you?' Anzu asked as she tapped the cover.

'Yeah, it's so awesome. It's so…'

'Mind consuming?'

Yugi chuckled 'Yeah. I guess so. I'm glad you told me to read it'.

'I knew you'd like it. Despite being a boy, I mean, could you see Joey reading something like this'.

'Heh, no, he'd like it if their heads get chopped off or something'.

'Probably'.

They both giggled and used the rest of the tutor time to discuss the book.

Yugi was an eighteen year old and still in school, he had only one year left. He was bright, intelligent and very energetic at times, he was pretty average.

Anzu was the same age as him. She was very pretty and had been his friend for many years. She was the reason Yugi got involved with the book in the first place, but he didn't really regret it.

Soon the teacher came in and everyone took their seats.

* * *

When it was Maths, they had to read through a book and answer the questions. It just seemed to easy for Yugi to slip his book in front the text book and carry on reading.

'Mr. Mutou'.

Yugi looked up right as the teacher took his book from his grip.

'Maths is for maths' She scolded 'Not for reading silly love stories. You can have it back at the end of the day'.

'No, please Miss' Yugi begged 'I promise I won't do it again'.

'At the end of the day' She repeated and seated herself back at her desk.

"Stupid" Yugi thought and got on with his work.

* * *

Yugi got his book back at the end of the day, giving his word he'd only read it during break and tutor.

Yugi walked out of the school grounds and sighed.

"Teachers just don't understand".

* * *

Yugi walked down the street, he knew he was going to be late home, so he didn't really rush much.

In fact, he didn't have to rush much at all.

Yugi took off his bag as he walked and looked around for his book. As soon as he grabbed it he walked into someone and he hit the ground.

'Ah shit, I'll call you back'.

Yugi sat up and rubbed his back 'Are you alright?'

Yugi looked up at the person. He was so beautiful!

He had a pale complexion, he had bright crimson eyes. His hair was black with purple edges and gold bangs.

Yugi couldn't help but blush slightly.

'Here' He held out his hand and Yugi took it, he pulled Yugi up and Yugi brushed his clothes.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised 'I wasn't looking where I was going'.

He looked down and picked something up, he held Yugi's book in his hands, inspecting the cover.

'You a fan?' He asked jokingly as he handed the book back.

'Y-Yeah'.

Yugi took the book and quickly put it back in his bag. Reading would have to wait for another time.

'Are you busy?' He asked. Yugi looked at him and blinked a couple of times.

'Busy?' Yugi repeated.

'Yeah. I know there's a café not far. You wanna be my date?'

Yugi stared at him. A date with a complete stranger who knocked you down, most people would see the obvious dangers.

'Sure' Yugi said.

He smiled at Yugi and walked down the road and Yugi followed him.

"What am I doing!?"

* * *

Soon they got to the café he talked about. They found a table by the window and ordered something simple.

'So, what's your name?' He asked.

'Mutou' Yugi replied 'Yugi Mutou'.

'Well, then Yugi Mutou. I'm guessing your still in school, judging by your uniform'.

Yugi looked down at his school uniform 'Yeah. What's your name'.

'Yami'.

'Yami?' Yugi stared at him and smiled 'I've heard that name before'.

Yami chuckled and took a sip of his drink 'Perhaps I'm a famous superstar'.

Yugi laughed 'No. If you were I'd go all star struck'.

'I guess I have one of those faces' Yami smiled.

'I guess so. Maybe I'm confusing you with someone else'.

Yami smiled and drank some more of his drink. Yugi found himself blushing to pink again.

"Maybe he's a model" Yugi thought "He certainly has the looks for it. What if he thinks I'm just a gawky teenager or something, despite being small? He probably think I'm such a wuss. I have to act more mature!"

Yugi sat up straight, and tried to make himself look more mature.

'So, Yami, what do you do for a job?' Yugi asked, thinking of the only sensible conversation.

Yami put his cup down and leaned on the table.

'Guess' He said.

'Oh…well…I don't think it's a normal job'.

'No. It isn't'.

'You're…not a model are you?'

Yami chuckled 'No. Not at all'.

'Well…you're…not a…porn star…are you?'

Yami started laughing and covered his mouth with his hand.

'S-Sorry' Yugi apologised.

'Don't be. It's quite amusing with the things you come out with'.

Yugi was about to give another suggestion, that being an actor, but he already said he wasn't a superstar.

'Sensei?'

They both looked up and two girls stood by their table.

'Could you…sign my book?' One of them asked, holding out a book.

Yami chuckled 'Of course'.

He took the book out of their hands and quickly signed it for them. They went their way and whispered about it. When Yami turned back to Yugi, he just sat there staring at Yami.

'Maybe that'll help' Yami said.

'Are you…? No way!' Yugi picked up his bag and took out his book, showing it to Yami and pointing to the pen name, Y.A. 'Are you Y.A.?!'

It was a wild guess. But if Yami's last name began with an A, it could be possible.

'Why else do you think I signed some random girls book?' Yami chuckled 'Yes. I am a writer, and yes I am Y.A.'

Yugi's mouth fell open. What was the chances of meeting him? What was the chances of meeting anyone remotely famous?

Yugi hung his head 'S-Sorry'.

'What for?'

'You must think I'm such a silly child. I didn't even know who you was, and I read your book'.

Yami chuckled 'I don't mind. It's nice talking to someone who doesn't know who I am. Book'.

Yugi looked up and Yami held out his hand. Yugi handed him the book, he opened it and scribbled something in it before handing it back.

'Y-You didn't have to do that' Yugi reassured.

'No. But I wanted to'.

Yugi smiled at Yami before putting his book away, he looked up at Yami again, and realised he was staring at him.

Just staring at him. Like he could see right through him.

"Okay…He's just staring at me. I think it's time to go Yugi".

'Err…I have to go' Yugi said, picking up his bag and standing up 'It was nice meeting you. But I'll be late home'.

'Sure'.

Yugi walked past and Yami followed him out. As soon as they got out, Yami's mobile started ringing.

'It's just my agent' Yami said, he clicked a button and the ringing stopped 'Well, it was nice talking to you Yugi Mutou'.

'Y-Yeah. Same here' Yugi said.

Yami smiled at Yugi 'Perhaps we'll see each other again'.

'Yeah. I guess…until then…goodbye'.

'Goodbye, Yugi Mutou'.

Yami turned and walked down the pavement. Yugi waited until he could no longer see him and went back to his own house. A few steps, there was no one in the street so Yugi hugged himself and found himself giggling uncontrollably.

'Oh wow!' Yugi giggled 'He was so amazing! Anzu is going to be so jealous!'

And with that Yugi carried on to his own home.

***************************End of chapter 1******************************

Me: 'Oh wow, I'm so tired'.

Diao: 'Baka'.

Agil: 'I knew there was puzzleshipping'.

Me: 'Yeah…puzzleshipping…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Numbers

Me: 'Okay, a few side notes. If anyone wondered, ni is Japanese for two. And Yami is about…hmm…twenty, twenty-one. Something like that. Anyway, enough talking and more writing'.

Diao: 'The only sensible thing you've said so far'.

Chapter 2-Numbers

_His hold was oh so gentle. Like a lion caring for a lamb, a stronger being caring for a weaker one._

_His head inclined slightly and he moved closer to her. Her eyes widened in both shock and excitement, this moment was theirs, at last._

_He was mere inches from her beautifully perfect lips when she felt his breath, his sweet breath on her skin._

_'I love you' He whispered before putting his lips on hers._

_He was taken by surprise. His lips felt so soft, like silk was trailed across them and he was kissing them instead. The temptation to kiss back grew inside him, it wanted to reach out, but he was too overwhelmed by the magic moment to make any wrongdoing._

_He found himself staring back at those crimson eyes, they softened and moved closer again for another kiss._

_'I love you. Yugi'._

* * *

Yugi shut his book quickly and buried his head in his hands.

"Okay. I need to get a grip".

Yugi shook his head and took a few deep breaths.

It was only the day after he had met Yami, and already he was acting like they were boyfriends.

"He was only nice to me. It wasn't like he was going to take me back home anyway".

Yugi stared up at no particular spot.

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of house he has anyway".

Yugi then imagined he had a house like a mansion. Pure white, with three storeys to it. Ten bathrooms and thirty bedrooms, and a large garden, filled with beautiful and colourful flowers.

"That would be so nice" Yugi smiled "Anyway, I shouldn't be thinking about him like this. It's just…wrong".

Yugi looked down at his book and opened it to the front page, where Yami's writing was. He read it to himself again.

"_To Yugi,_

_I am sure we will meet again. And when we do, I want you to be proud of who you are._

_Despite being such an airhead._

_Yami, or_

_Y.A_."

Yugi rested his head on his hand and stared down at the ink.

"How can I be proud of myself, when I don't like myself?" Yugi thought "If I was smarter, or braver, or stronger, that would be better. Even taller be better".

Yugi sighed and put his book away. Perhaps writers had different views on things, and that was how he was sure Yugi could see himself as better. It was a shame that he didn't really know much on real life.

* * *

Yugi walked home after a long day. He kept his word to his teacher and didn't read a single line of his book, but now he was itching to read more.

"I never thought a piece of writing could get addicting" Yugi thought, perhaps it was shameful to dedicate your spare time around a book.

Yugi turned a corner but stopped when he recognised several familiar people. One of them Yugi knew as Kenji, a recognisable bully in his school, standing around with his mates.

"I guess I'll have to take a longer way home" So Yugi turned and was about to walk away.

'Mutou!'

Yugi flinched and turned around as Kenji and his friends approached him. Not wanting to find out what punishment he had planned this time, Yugi broke into a run.

'Don't let him get away!'

Yugi ran down a few streets until he ducked into an alleyway and sat himself behind a few trash cans, hoping they would pass.

'Where'd that little shit go?' He heard one of Kenji's friends say.

"Please don't let them find me!"

'He's got to be down here hasn't he?'

"Crap!"

Yugi heard their footsteps growing closer and closer. He put his head on his knees and kept still and quiet.

'Hey, I found a mouse'.

Yugi looked up and upon seeing the large brute, he got up and tried to make another run for it, but he grabbed Yugi by the scruff and pushed him up against the wall.

'Come one then' Kenji persisted 'Give us all the money you have'.

'I-I don't…' Yugi stuttered.

'He ain't got none' Another said.

'Then he knows the price'.

Yugi covered his face as Kenji lifted his fist in the air. And Yugi entered the world of pain.

Yugi was punched some many times that he lost count, they kept him pinned against the wall so he had no escape from them.

When they finished with him, he was so worn out, he fell to his knees and to the ground.

'Well that was a waste of time. Come on' Kenji and his friends walked away 'I hate being around trash'.

Yugi could hear their voices disappearing until he was sure he was alone.

He needed to get up, he needed to get home. But he felt so painful, even breathing was unbearable.

He then felt himself being picked up, he looked at the person but he was loosing consciousness so he didn't really have time to look at them before his eyes closed on him.

* * *

Yugi woke up with a groan. Every single part of his body still hurt like hell.

He opened his eyes, blinking them a couple of times before panicking.

"Oh my god! I've been kidnapped!"

He laid in a bed, of grey and white sheets, the room seemed spacious, and posh looking. There was a bedside cabinet on each side, a wardrobe and a mirror that Yugi could see himself in.

Yugi stared around again. Trying to take it all in.

"I've been kidnapped by someone posh?" That seemed unlikely.

Yugi then realised his shirt was at the bottom of the bed. He moved the sheets and he was topless, thankfully his pants was still on.

"Maybe…They've kidnapped me to be a sex slave!"

Now that was more likely. A small defenceless boy like him, anyone could've picked him up. And there was that story recently of someone abducting teens for sex.

But before Yugi could think anymore the door opened and he looked up.

'Well, you're awake' Yami said with a smile.

Yugi's mouthed dropped open 'I-It's you'.

'Well, at least your memory isn't bad' He walked over and sat on the bed 'How are you feeling?'

'F-Fine thank you'.

Yugi found himself blushing again. He mentally scolded himself.

'Well, the doctor couldn't find any broken bones or anything' Yami said.

'Y-You got a doctor out? For me?'

'Of course. You was unconscious I didn't want to think you were bleeding internally or something'.

'N-No, it's just…thank you'.

Yami smiled and Yugi found himself smiling back.

'W-was you…the one to take my top off?' Yugi asked.

'Well the doctor wanted to check for anything else, I just helped him'.

Yugi blushed to red 'Y-You saw my chest?'

'It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I have a chest too you know'.

'I-I know…it's just…' Yugi pulled the duvet closer around him 'It's just…weird'.

Yami laughed and rubbed his head 'You are very strange Yugi'.

Yami got up from the bed 'Wait here'.

He disappeared and so Yugi waited for him, he came back with something in his hands.

'Arnica' Yami said as he sat back down 'To help with the bruises, sit up then'.

Yugi sat up but kept the duvet around his body. Yami chuckled and moved the duvet away.

'The duvet needs to go'.

Yami got a small bit out and moved closer to Yugi, massaging it on a bruise on his arm. Yugi winced as it sent a small pain up his arm.

'Too rough?' Yami asked.

'Only…a little' Yugi said.

'Okay. I'll be gentle'.

Yami continued to rub each of the bruises with arnica, he did each arm until it came to Yugi's chest. He blushed and hid his face from Yami as he did each bruise inflicted on his small chest, but Yami didn't seem to mind it, and he just carried on.

He soon came to Yugi's back, when he touched a bruise, Yugi reacted and moved his back.

'Sorry' Yami apologised.

'No…I'm sorry…I should keep still'.

Yami applied the arnica to the bruise. Yugi did his best to keep still as Yami rubbed it in gently.

'Who did this?' Yami asked.

'It…was no one' Yugi said.

'I see. So no one came up to you and they didn't give you any bruises. Feasible excuse'.

'It…isn't such a big deal. I mean…it's not like it happens everyday'.

'No. But I bet it happens every other day right?' Yugi held onto the duvet tighter 'Yugi, are you bullied at school?'

'I know what you think'.

Yami stopped and stared at the back of Yugi's head 'And what's that?'

'That I'm a weak and pathetic person'.

'That's not true'.

'Yes it is. Everyone thinks that'.

'Not everyone thinks like that Yugi. I don't think like that'.

'How do you know what I'm like? You don't even know me'.

Yami moved so he sat next to Yugi and smiled 'Because I used to think like you. That everyone hated me, but I found out it's not the truth. And besides even if everyone did hate you, I like you, regardless if I know you or not'.

Yugi managed to look at Yami in the eye and smile 'Really?'

'Yes. I do like you'.

'T-Thank you'.

Yami smiled at him and Yugi remembered that smile, the same one from the other day. Where he stared at Yugi like he could see right into him, and he was doing the same again.

Yugi broke out of his thoughts when he thought he saw Yami move closer to him. But he was imagining it, right?

Yami leaned closer to Yugi again, and this time he wasn't imagining it. But he just let him get closer and closer, inch by inch. Yugi closed his eyes as he prepared for what was going to happen.

'Oh Yami'.

They both looked up at the sudden voice. A tall, brown haired man stood at the door. He looked very formal, wearing a suit and all.

'I knew you had some dirty ways of getting inspiration' He continued 'But that is just so wrong'.

Yami glared at him 'You're a bastard Kaiba'.

He smiled and Yami stood up from the bed.

'Yugi this is Kaiba' Yami introduced 'He's my loyal agent aka pain in the butt. Kaiba this is Yugi, beginner fan'.

Yugi gave a nervous smile and pulled the duvet over himself again. Kaiba just looked at him and turned to Yami.

'So now it's fans?'

'Kaiba! Do you want me to firer you?'

'You couldn't and wouldn't'.

Kaiba walked off and Yami turned to Yugi 'Ignore anything he says'.

'O-Okay'.

Yugi took back his top and put it on and got out of the bed.

'Where do you think you're going?' Yami asked, placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

'I-I need to get home' Yugi reasoned 'Grandpa will be worried about me'.

'You're not going anywhere in your condition'.

'I've only got some bruises. I'm fine. Please, I really need to get home'.

Yami stared at him, but he let go of him and walked out of the room, Yugi followed him.

'Kaiba! Drive us!'

'No!' Kaiba shouted back.

'Do it!'

'D-Don't you drive?' Yugi asked.

'No. I couldn't be asked to learn'.

'I…see'.

Yugi looked around, it was then he came to the conclusion he must be in one of those posh apartments. It wasn't big enough to be a big mansion like he imagined it to be, but it was certainly way out of his league. And very white too.

Before Yugi realised what was happening Yami picked him up in his arms again, Yugi yelped and instinctively wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

'Y-Yami! W-What are you doing?!' Yugi questioned.

'You don't think I'm going to let you walk do you?'

Yami carried him out of the apartment and down to outside, Kaiba opened the back door of the car and Yami put Yugi in before going round to the other side and getting in himself. Kaiba got in the drivers seat, he looked up in the rear view mirror and stared at Yugi.

'Which way?' Kaiba asked.

'Oh, it's called the Kame game shop'.

'Right'.

Kaiba got the car started and they were on the road.

'So, you'll be alright Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Oh yes, I-I'm sure I can cope. As long as my grandfather doesn't grill me'.

Yami laughed 'If you want, I can explain things to him'.

'Oh no, please don't. G-Grandpa…he doesn't know…about this'.

'I see'.

Yugi curled his hands together. Why was he such a weakling? Despite anything Yami said to him, it was never going to change him.

Yami leaned on his hand and looked out the window. Yugi couldn't help but look at him. Why couldn't he be more like Yami? He was so elegant and perfect. Not to mention talented and famous. He was so inferior to Yami.

Yami looked his way so Yugi quickly hid his face and stared down at his hands.

'Something you wanted to ask?' Yami asked.

Yugi blushed to red "Think of something! Quick!"

'A-A-Are you…I mean…I-If you are…I-I just…A-Are you…B-Busy…O-On the…W-Weekend?'

'Hmm, Kaiba?'

'You have that meeting on Saturday' Kaiba replied.

'Ah shit, I do don't I? Sunday?'

'Sunday is free'.

Yami turned back to Yugi and smiled 'Sunday I'm free. You wanted to go on a date?'

Yugi blushed even harder-if that was even possible-and he couldn't even barely utter a word.

'I-I-I…I-It…Umm…I-I-If you…'

Yami laughed, picking up his nervous state 'I don't mind. I'd rather like meeting you again'.

Yugi looked up at Yami, even though his face was near crimson 'R-R-Really?'

'Yes. So, Sunday? Shall we say…one o'clock?'

'Y-Yeah. Hang on'.

Yugi picked up his bag and tore off a small piece of paper, quickly writing something on it and handing it to Yami. He looked at it and saw it was numbers.

'I-It's my number. Just in case you do have to cancel'.

Yami smiled at it then to Yugi 'I doubt anything could stand in our way'.

Yugi smiled at Yami.

"What have I just done!?"

'We're here'.

Yugi looked out the window and sure enough, Kaiba parked the car outside the game shop. Yugi picked up his bag and opened the door.

'Oh, umm…T-Thank you. For helping me'.

'It's alright' Yami reassured 'Don't forget about our date'.

'I won't'.

Yugi got out and shut the door behind him. He got to the front door and the car drove away. As soon as he opened it it wasn't surprising that his grandfather was waiting for him.

'Where was you!?' Solomon questioned sternly.

Yugi flinched, he had to think of an excuse.

'I…I was with Joey' Yugi lied 'At…the arcade…I didn't check the time. I'm sorry'.

'Oh really?'

'Really'.

Solomon scowled at him, and Yugi felt the chills running down his back.

'Alright. But don't stay out so late. I thought you was hurt'.

Yugi nervously laughed 'Hurt? That'll never happen'.

Yugi sidled around his grandfather and quickly bolted upstairs. He was so glad his grandfather believed him, he didn't really want to confess everything just yet.

And besides, keeping Yami a secret for a while, it felt rather fun. Like an extreme game of life, he just had to keep Yami away from everyone, not that he was doing anything wrong. It was more exciting like that though.

*****************************End of chapter 2****************************

Me: 'Heh, Yugi's a little twisted'.

Diao: 'Why is he keeping Yami a secret?'

Me: 'Just for fun. Like, if you kept Agil secret or vice versa, it's like tension and stuff'.

Diao: 'Or you're just weird'.

Me: 'That as well'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Date you

Me: 'Dumdeda'.

Diao: 'What are you up to?'

Me: 'Nothing'.

Chapter 3-Date you

_Pain is a great force._

_Through physical it can cause great damage to oneself, as he found out himself, attacking and testing the bodily defences._

_But the worst, and probably the most devastating would be the mentality side of it. It feeds the side of people they lock away, slowly decaying the brain from the inside out, separating reality to paranoia._

_This side of pain, he had yet to learn and experience the full power of pain._

* * *

It was Sunday and Yugi sat in his living room watching TV.

He couldn't believe the conversation he had with Yami, why would Yami go on a date with him anyway? It was silly and he felt so stupid that it ever happened.

Yugi looked up at the clock. One o'clock, and Yami wasn't there. Just as he thought, Yami didn't want to waste his time with Yugi, so he changed the channel.

'Yugi!' Solomon called up 'Your friend's here!'

Yugi sat up. A friend?

"Now way!"

Yugi turned off the TV and raced downstairs. He tripped on the last step but managed to keep himself upright, he gawped as Yami leaned against the counter, he looked up at Yugi and smiled.

'You ready?' Yami asked.

'Y-You really came' Yugi stuttered.

'Of course. You said Sunday at one, and here I am'.

Yugi smiled before turning to his grandfather.

'Well…I'll be back later grandpa'.

'Alright. Have fun' Solomon said.

Yugi and Yami left the shop, as soon as they were outside Yugi turned to Yami.

'Listen, you don't…have to do this' Yugi said 'I-I don't want to seem like I'm a burden to you'.

'What? Oh' Yami chuckled and rubbed Yugi's head 'You need to stop being so pessimistic'.

Yugi frowned "It's not pessimism, it's the truth".

* * *

Yami took Yugi into town, and to a small café.

They sat outside and had already ordered what they wanted and now…

They sat in silence.

"Say something! I'm probably boring him, I've gotta say something quick!"

'I-It's…It's nice weather today' Yugi stuttered.

"Lamest. Line. Ever".

Yami looked up at him and smiled, but then turned back to his drink.

"This guy isn't speaking to me. Maybe he's already bored. Either that or he's just really weird".

Yami put down his drink and smiled at Yugi, making Yugi nervous again. Contemplating if he should smile back or not.

'Sorry for being quiet' Yami apologised 'I was reading'.

"Reading?"

'You're probably wondering what I mean by "Reading"'.

Yugi flinched "Can he read my mind!?"

'I was reading you' Yugi looked up at Yami 'Your stuttering, your nervousness, your body language. Let me guess, first date?'

Yugi blushed but nodded his head. Yami chuckled and leaned on his hand.

'I guess I can do anything I like, couldn't I?'

Yugi jerked "I-Is…? He's not!"

Yami put some money on the table and stood up, he held out his hand to Yugi.

'Come. I want to show you a place'.

"Don't go! With what he's saying, it won't be good!"

'Okay'.

Yugi took his hand and they walked through the city.

"This can't be good".

* * *

Yami lead Yugi through most of the city, Yugi began to question where they were actually going as Yami lead him through some back streets.

'Y-Yami…w-where are we going?' Yugi asked.

'You'll see. Oh' Yami turned and smiled at Yugi 'You must promise not to tell or show anyone else'.

'Err…Sure…I promise'.

Yami carried on pulling Yugi through the maze until they came to an opening. Yugi gasped with what he saw.

It was a small opening on the bank of the river. There was an old bench that sat underneath a large willow tree, the water sparkled in the sun light and even a few of the branches from the tree dipped into the water.

'This is…beautiful' Yugi said.

Yami let go of his hand and sat down on the bench, he turned to Yugi and smiled.

'Come and sit'.

Yugi walked over and sat next to him, looking out over the water.

'Do you like?' Yami asked.

'Yeah…it's really beautiful'.

'I'm glad you like it. I've never showed this place to anyone else. So it's our little secret'.

'Like you are at home' Yugi said. Instantly remembering he never told Yami himself.

'What?'

Yugi froze up 'W-W-Well…I-It's nothing serious-'

'Then why am I all hushed up?'

'I-It just…seemed more…fun'.

'Fun?'

'Y-Yeah. L-Like…secret lovers or something…it seemed a good idea at first…I-I wasn't going to hurt no one…a-and it's not like…we were going to do anything bad…sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. It was stupid of me'.

'You're right. It does sound rather fun. Keeping me away from your parents sounds very exciting'.

'I…I don't have any parents' Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi as he hung his head 'I'm sorry'.

'It's alright. I mean…it was so long ago…'

Yami looked out to the water 'It can still hurt though'.

'Do you…still have your parents?' Yugi asked.

'No. They died when I was eighteen' Yami replied.

'Oh…s-sorry. But…were they nice?'

'I guess so'.

'I think at least if you knew your parents before they died, that it more better then not knowing them. Because then you know if they were good or not'.

'When did your parents die?' Yami asked.

'When I was very young. I don't remember much about them'.

Yami looked back at Yugi and smiled slightly 'I guess you're right. Though it hurts to know someone you loved is gone, it is much better to have met them then to have not'.

Yami looked back at Yugi and noticed a few tears run down his face.

'Yugi? I'm sorry did I upset you?'

Yugi shook his head and wiped his eyes 'S-Sorry'.

'What's wrong?'

'I-It's just…I-I n-never had…like any parents…e-except for my grandpa…w-what I mean…c-c-could you…b-be like…'Yugi hung his and whispered the next part 'C-Could you…b-be…m-m-my d-d-dad?'

'What?'

'O-O-Or a big brother. No, wait! Pretend I didn't say anything! Oh god I ruined everything!'

Yami chuckled and moved closer to Yugi.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up at Yami as he put an arm around Yugi 'I would love to be your older brother'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour and moved back slightly 'R-R-Really?'

'Of course. I've always wanted a younger brother'.

'B-But…I-If you think it's…weird then…you don't have to…'

'I don't think it's weird' Yugi blushed to crimson as Yami moved closer again and hugged Yugi closely 'Not at all, Otootosan*'.

Yugi closed his eyes as he couldn't bare how red his face was going to be with his new nickname.

'Y-Yami…w-what if someone sees us?' Yugi asked.

'No one comes down here, remember? It's our place'.

'Oh…r-right'.

Yami looked at Yugi's red face and laughed 'Are you embarrassed?'

'N-No!'

'Aw, you're face has gone so red'.

'No!'

Yugi managed to break from Yami's hug and took a few steps backwards.

'Yugi!'

Yugi lost his footing and he could feel himself falling over the bank of the river.

But then everything happened so fast. Yami managed to grab Yugi's hand and pulled him back so he was against Yami's chest with his arms wrapped around him.

'Yugi! Be careful'.

'S-S-Sorry'.

'Just be careful next time'.

Yugi looked up at Yami as he felt his face go incredibly red, and then incredibly pale and his legs gave out on him, it was lucky Yami still held him tightly.

'Are you alright, otootosan?' Yami asked.

'F-Fine' Yugi lied 'J-Just a little shaky'.

'Well I don't like this either way'.

Yami picked Yugi up in his arms and carried him, Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck.

'Y-Yami! I-I'm fine! R-Really!'

Yami started to walk back through the maze of alleyways, soon they would be out in the open. With people!

'Y-Yami! Put me down! I'm fine, really! Just please put me down!'

Yami stopped and looked at Yugi, Yugi blushed, thinking he had done something wrong.

After a while of silence, Yugi spoke up.

'W-What?'

'Sorry'.

Yami put Yugi down as soon as he did he turned his back on Yugi and started shaking.

'Y-Yami. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound…so angry like that. I-It's just…if people saw me in your arms it would look really awkward and I-'

Yugi stopped when he heard Yami sniggering. Yami looked at Yugi with his hand over his mouth until it turned into a full laugh, Yugi just stared at him confused.

'I'm sorry' Yami strained through his laughs 'It's just-When you struggled so badly-It was so funny!'

Yugi blushed to a pink colour and hung his head 'Don't be so mean'.

Yami rubbed Yugi's head 'Sorry otootosan, couldn't help it. You're so funny when you're yourself'.

'But…I wasn't being myself. When I'm at home I'm more annoying'.

Yami smiled and cupped Yugi's chin 'No. I just saw the true you. And I want to see more of you like that, all the time'.

'But I…I don't know…what to do…'

'Just be yourself. I like you like that'.

'And I like you. I-I mean! I-I like you, but like…oh crap!'

Yugi buried his head in his hands and Yami laughed again, he wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him again.

'Just do what you want to do. I'm sure it'll be you, otootosan'.

'W-What's with the nickname anyway?' Yugi muffled in Yami's shirt.

'We have still half the day to waste' Yami ignored Yugi 'What do you want to do?'

Yugi moved his head and looked up at Yami 'Arcade'.

'The arcade?'

'They have a new game…I wanted to play it before Joey does'.

'Very well. We'll go there then' Yami let go of Yugi and held his hand out 'Otootosan'.

Yugi looked at Yami's hand but took it anyway, and Yami lead Yugi back out through the maze.

There was a few things Yugi had already learnt about Yami:

That he was most certainly different from anyone else.

He made Yugi feel happy just by smiling at him.

He brought out the Yugi, that Yugi himself shun away from anyone else.

And that he was totally, and unexplainably…

WEIRD!

"I have to make him stop with the nickname. If I don't it'll stick!"

*****************************End of chapter 3****************************

Me: 'Yep, well, good'.

Diao: 'Alright then. How was Junjou romantica?'

Me: 'Interesting…very…interesting'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: '*F.Y.I. Otootosan means younger brother...I think...I looked it up but I could be wrong...


	4. My essay!

Me: 'So yeah, that explains everything'.

Diao: 'You waffled on so much, I forgot what we was actually talking about'.

Me: 'Diao! Damn you!'

Chapter 4-My essay!

As the young one sat in his chair, boredom flowing through him, he wondered how he should approach the problem.

But in his mind, there was no way of approaching this problem. There was only one thing on his mind. Something that was so powerfully embarrassing he couldn't admit it to himself, yet alone to anyone else. It consumed his every thought unconsciously, and even though he wasn't aware of it himself. It would control him.

* * *

Yugi sat staring out the window, it was class and he paid no attention, but on one word.

Otootosan…

"Why is Yami such a tease?" Yugi thought "But more importantly…Why did I have to come out with that stupid question!?"

Would you be my big brother?…

"What kind of sane person asks that!? AH!! Yami must think I'm a complete weirdo! Even I think that! Why can't I curl up and die!?"

'Mutou!'

Yugi broke out of his thoughts and looked around.

'Pay attention!' The teacher hissed.

'S-Sorry' Yugi apologised. But as soon as the teacher had gone Yugi stared back out of the window.

"I wonder if it is possible to curl up and die?"

* * *

Yugi got home after school and set on his homework. It had been given to everyone in their class as a way to boast their chances in discussion talking, the homework?

Write an essay on someone you admire.

Yugi sat at his desk, his pen in his hand and staring at the paper.

'Someone I admire eh?' Yugi said to himself 'Joey? No. Anzu? She's alright…but I…don't think I admire her. Grandpa? He's alright too…but I don't think it's really admiration like they mean it. And I don't know anyone famous enough to admire them'.

Yugi stared up in thought "Someone I admire…"

Immediately the first person that came into mind was…

Yami.

'No!' Yugi said 'I don't admire him, I just like him…as a friend'.

Yugi looked down at the paper, and was amazed that his hand was already writing out the name Yami.

He then started writing.

'Yami is…' Yugi scribbled it out and started again 'I chose Yami as my…' Scribbled it out 'The person I admire is Yami. Famous author but…' Yugi stared down at his writing 'But I don't know anything about him. Just that he's a writer and we went out once'.

Yugi looked at his mobile, it laid motionless on the desk.

'Yami…he gave me his number if I wanted to speak to him…but what if…he's busy?'

Yugi shakily picked up his mobile and dialled the number. It didn't help his nerves when he heard the beeping noise last for quite a while.

'Hello?' Yami said on the other side.

'Y-Yami?' Yugi said shakily.

'Ah, little otootosan, what can I do for you?'

'Err…I-it's just…c-could I…write about you?'

'Eh?'

'Just for an essay…it's about the person you admire the most'.

'I never knew you admired me otootosan' Yami chuckled.

'Well…I couldn't really think of anyone else-Anyway! I don't really know what to write about you. I hardly know you, do you mind telling me a little about yourself so I can write about it?'

There was a few minutes of silence between them, Yugi worried if he had done something wrong.

'Do the best you can' Yami said 'I'll have everything sorted'.

'Yami. What do you mean?'

'Just write as much as you already know of me, I'll sort everything'.

The phone went dead and Yugi stared at it.

'What does he mean?' Yugi turned to his paper, he had to write something at least otherwise he would fail.

* * *

It was the day that people would have to read out their essays, and then be marked.

Not only did Yugi fail to write as much-consisting of one page-he was so nervous, speaking seemed a impossible idea.

"I wonder what Yami had sorted out?" Yugi thought "Maybe he said I couldn't speak in front of the class or something and I can be excused. That'll be lucky".

'Next up. Yugi Mutou'.

Yugi jerked at his name but stood up 'Here'.

Yugi walked down to the front of the classroom, he looked among the many faces of impatience and boredom. He hugged his paper.

"Yami! What have you done!?"

'You can start whenever you feel like it Mutou'.

Yugi gulped and looked down at his paper and started speaking, very nervously. But due to his nervousness he got it done quickly.

'Is that all Mutou?' The teacher asked.

'Well…I-'

Everyone turned to the door as it opened, Yugi nearly died as Yami walked in.

'Sorry I'm late' Yami apologised 'Traffic is a pain'.

'Err…who might you be?' The teacher asked.

'Yugi's essay' Yami put his arm around Yugi 'I came on a special favour, I hope that isn't too much of a problem'.

'Of course not. I just wished Mr. Mutou would have given me warning about it first'.

Yugi gave a sheepish smile as Yami pulled Yugi closer 'We apologise and will remember in the future'.

'Well, would you like to introduce yourself?'

Yami turned to the classroom, his arm still around Yugi, and smiled.

'I am Yami Aten, or more better known as Y.A.'

Nearly all the girls squealed when Yami said his name. Yugi cringed but Yami stayed perfectly the same, and throughout the lessons everyone asked him questions relating to his books and others like that.

"How is Yami so popular?"

* * *

When the lunch bell rang everyone flooded, Yugi and Yami stayed behind and waited until everyone had left before walking out themselves.

'Yami, why did you come?' Yugi questioned 'I would've been fine if you just told me stuff when you was a kid and stuff'.

Yami smiled and put his hands in his pockets 'Well, where would the fun be in that otootosan?'

'Otootosan!?'

Yami and Yugi jumped back as Anzu and Joey stood there.

'Did you call him otootosan?' Joey asked.

'I-It's nothing like that Joey!' Yugi reassured 'Yami just calls me that as a nickname'.

'Eh? You two know each other?' Anzu asked.

'Well…yeah we're…' Yugi looked up at Yami who shrugged his shoulders 'Acquaintances'.

'But he gave you a nickname otootosan' Joey said with a smirk.

'Don't you call me that!'

'Y-Yami' Anzu said with a slight pink across her face 'I'm a really big fan of yours'.

'Oh? Then it's nice meeting you. Miss?'

'Anzu'.

'Miss Anzu' he held her hand and kissed the top of it 'I'm very happy to meet you'.

Anzu blushed heavily 'O-Okay'.

'Yami. Will you stay with us for lunch?' Yugi asked.

'Oh yes please!' Anzu added.

Yami laughed and rubbed Yugi's head 'How can I say no otootosan?'

Yugi giggled and they walked around until they found a spare bench and sat down to eat. Yami talked more to Anzu as she asked the more questions and started conversations, even though she was Yugi's friend, he couldn't help but feel…

Jealous.

'Well, I should be going' Yami said as he stood up.

'Really? Can't you stay?' Anzu asked.

'Sorry. I have a deadline to meet. And my agent will track me down if I don't come home to work'.

'He doesn't sound that bad' Joey said, Yami turned and smiled.

'He bought a gun just to make sure I will work'.

They all stared at him as he put his hands casually in his pockets 'Come to think of it, he has used it on me a couple of times. Oh well, I'll let you enjoy the rest of your lunch'.

'No wait' Yugi got up and hugged Yami's arm 'We'll follow you out'.

'Alright. If you say so'.

So they walked with Yami to the front gate. He continued to chat with Anzu as she asked more things.

Jealous. Again.

'Well, it was nice to bunk off with you guys for a while' Yami said 'I might have to do it again'.

'That would be nice Yami' Anzu said holding his hand 'I would like to meet you again'.

'I guess I don't have much choice'.

They stared at each other as there was a long screech and they looked around as a car pulled up in front of them and Kaiba stepped out.

'I found you' Kaiba growled, glaring at Yami.

'Death glare' Yami said casually.

'Just get in the car before I shoot your head off'.

'See what I mean? I'll see you guys again'.

'Bye Yami'.

Yami got in the back and Kaiba got back in the drivers seat. Yami pulled down the window.

'Oh Otootosan' Yami said.

'Yes Yami?' Yugi said.

'Do you remember where I live?'

'N-No'.

'Well I'll call you. You left something of yours behind'.

'Why didn't you bring it with you today?'

'I forgot. Anyway, I'll call you and you can come over when you feel like it'.

'O-Okay'.

The car started moving and it disappeared round the corner.

'Who was that guy?' Joey asked.

'Kaiba. He's Yami's agent' Yugi replied.

'Oh'.

'When did you go to his house?' Anzu asked.

'Well, it's more of a condo. But I…' Yugi stopped and stared at them both 'I…I fainted, and Yami was kind enough to take me back to his place'.

'What!? Why didn't you tell us you fainted?!' Joey questioned.

'I didn't want to worry you. Besides it was nothing serious'.

'Alright. But don't worry us again'.

'Alright'.

They walked back to class and Yugi thought of something.

"Wait. What could I have possibly left behind?" He thought "I had everything with me".

********************************End of chapter 4*************************

Me: 'Well, I wonder why Yami was hesitant to give Yugi things about his childhood?'

Diao: 'I know why. You told me about it' -shivers-

Me: 'It's not that bad. And hehehe, did you see how Joey reacted?'

Agil: 'Don't give too many things away'.

Me: 'Alright. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. I'll wait for you

Me: 'Oh dear'.

Diao: 'How many books have you got?'

Me: 'Too many. My mum is trying to get me to read. And I don't know why!'

Agil: 'She just wants you to be famous, that's all'.

Me: 'Why is it so painful though!?'

Chapter 5-I'll wait for you

_The scratching noise of the pen filled the large and empty home. That was how it always was, large and empty, with a hint of coldness. The love had once been washed away from his heart, but that tiny bit of light was still there. But as to the question of why it was, even he couldn't answer._

* * *

Yugi stood outside the door.

It was the weekend and Yugi stood outside the door of Yami's condo. He had called Yugi and Yugi was coming over to pick up the thing he had left behind.

"I still don't know what it could be".

Yugi pressed on the buzzer and waited for someone to open the door.

'The door's open!' someone called.

Yugi nervously opened the door and peeked in, but there was no one there.

'Pardon the intrusion' Yugi whispered as he shut the door behind himself 'Yami?'

'In here'.

Yugi walked over to a door and pushed it open, Yami sat at a desk, typing away. This had to be his office or something close to it.

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised 'You're busy, I'll come back-'

'It's alright' Yami reassured 'Just finishing up'.

Yugi watched as Yami pushed a few more buttons and turned to Yugi.

'So…err…what did I leave behind?' Yugi asked.

'What? Oh, right that' Yami stood up and rubbed his neck 'To be honest, I lied to you'.

'What!?'

'You didn't leave anything behind, I just thought you wouldn't come over if I was busy or something, so if I said you forgot something you'd come round to pick it up'.

Yugi scowled at Yami 'You're mean'.

Yami chuckled and rubbed Yugi's head 'I know. Anyway you're here now so that doesn't matter'.

Yami guided Yugi to the living room again and sat him on the sofa.

'I'll make us some tea'.

Yami walked over to the kitchen part and started making tea. Yugi looked around and noticed a bookcase, he got up and walked over to it, he smiled when he realised they all had one thing in common.

'Yami, these are all your books?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah. I keep at least one copy to myself' Yami said 'I never thought it would be good reading material'.

Yugi looked among the books but only one caught his attention.

"Summer kiss?"

He took it out and opened the book to a random page in the book. Something he dreaded to do.

"W-What the hell is this?"

_His lips trailed down the younger boys neck, each slight touch sending a shiver of pleasure running through his body._

_'S-Sensei' The boy trembled._

_Trembling, yes that was what he was doing. Trembling before his own pleasure._

_'I can't hold back' He whispered._

_His hands, that had been holding the boys' back, moved down to his waist. He had no control over them, nor what he had planned next._

'I never knew you liked those kind of books Yugi'.

Yugi looked up at Yami, his mouth open 'What?'

'I-Is this…one of those books?' Yugi asked.

'They call them BL books' Yami explains 'Why do you look so surprised?'

'I-Isn't it…illegal or something?'

'No. Not really. Anyway, I've done the tea'.

Yami went back to the sofa and sat down. Yugi put the book back in it's place and looked at his hands.

"I think I might have to wash my hands".

Yugi sat down next to Yami and drank his tea.

'Why do you write that sort of thing?' Yugi asked.

'Being a writer doesn't pay much, I need to get money somehow. Expanding my range seemed the best idea'.

'Don't you…feel kinda…sick writing about that stuff?'

'Not really. Unless' Yami leaned closer making Yugi blush 'That kind of thing turns you on'.

'No way!'

Yami chuckled and rubbed his head 'Alright. If you say so'.

'So, which was your first book?' Yugi asked.

'Take a guess'.

Yugi got back up and looked among the bookcases, he picked a book and showed it to Yami.

'This one?'

'You got it right'.

'Cool!' Yugi opened the book and noticed a picture inside. It was of two young boys, they both were smiling.

"Yami doesn't seem like a pervert" Yugi thought "I wonder if one of them is him".

'Yami, who are they?' Yugi asked, holding up the picture.

Yami got up and took the picture out of Yugi's hand 'It's nothing'.

'One of them looks like you. Was it you when you was younger?'

'I said it's nothing'.

Yugi flinched slightly. It was the first time he had seen Yami act like this, it was almost scary, Yami sighed and put his hand on his head.

'Sorry'.

'I-It's alright' Yugi reassured 'I-I shouldn't have asked about it. I can be quite nosy'.

Yami held the picture to Yugi and pointed to one of the young boys 'That one is me'.

'Aw, you look really happy. Who's the other boy?'

'He…He was a friend of mine'.

'Do you still have contact with him?'

'No. No I forgot about him ages ago'.

'Well it doesn't look like it if you have a picture of him'.

Yami sat down on the sofa and Yugi joined him.

'I'm sorry. Did he…did he die?' Yugi asked.

'No. It was…really small, that's all' Yami looked at Yugi who waited with patience 'I guess you want to know right?'

'Well I-'

'It was back when I was ten or so'.

* * *

'Yami!'

Yami ran down the path, away from that house. He ran down the roads until he came to the woods and ran through that.

He stopped when he was someway into it, he sat down by a tree and let tears roll down his face. He tried to fight them back but they kept coming back.

'Hey'.

Yami jumped up by the sudden voice and looked around. A boy a similar age to his was standing watching him. He had blond hair that was near white, he had light coloured grey eyes that kept on Yami. He wore some warm clothes as it was near winter and the trees were brown and without any leaves, and he had a bag over his shoulder.

Yami wiped some more of his tears and turned his back on the boy.

'Are you crying?' He asked.

'No' Yami replied.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and Yami turned back to the boy 'Why are you crying?'

Yami stared at the ground.

'Because…Because everything is too much! My parents force me to do all these things I don't want to do!'

'Why don't you quit then?' He asked.

'How can I quit!? It'll just show how weak I am! I'll never have any friends, I'll never be smart, I'll never be the person my parents want me to be how can I just suddenly quit!? You are so stupid! How can I-?!'

The boy put his lips against Yami's and they stood still for a minute until Yami jumped back.

'What the-!?'

'I learnt that from another boy' He said casually 'You feel better?'

'S-Sorta. But you shouldn't go around kissing people! Especially people you don't know!'

'It's alright. I don't mind'.

'That's not the point!'

'Anyway. You can quit, no one should tell you what you want to do, you should do that'.

'You don't get any of it!'

The boy took off his bag and took out a note book and pen handing them to Yami.

'Here'.

Yami took the notebook and looked at it. But nothing looked different about it.

'You can use that'.

'What am I supposed to do with it?' Yami asked.

'Anything you like'.

Yami looked at it, he opened it to a few pages but still didn't do anything.

'I don't know what to do' Yami said quietly.

'Write, draw, anything you feel like doing'.

Yami looked at him, he sat down on the grass and began to write a few words before he stopped.

'What's your name?' Yami asked.

'Saburo Fuyu' He said with a smile.

'I'm Yami'.

And that was how they met.

Yami just wrote away, he surprised himself, he was coming up with all sorts of nonsense and yet he rather enjoyed it. Saburo sat opposite him, just watching him and smiling if Yami ever looked up.

Soon the sun was setting, Yami picked up the notepad and handed it to Saburo.

'Here you go. Sorry I got really carried away'.

Saburo took the book out of his hands, he opened it and skimmed through the pages.

'It's okay, I think I'll like this' He said as he started reading.

'Don't read it!' Yami hissed 'It sounds crap!'

'I'll be the judge of that'.

'Well, I have to get home' Yami walked off, but turned when Saburo didn't make any movement 'Aren't you going home?'

'I'll stay here a while' He looked up and smiled at Yami 'I'll meet you here again, right?'

'I…guess so'.

'Until then Yami'.

Saburo turned back to the notepad and Yami walked off.

"Weird guy".

But what was even weirder, that the next day at school Saburo was transferred into Yami's class. It seemed that Yami wasn't going to escape that boy for a long time.

'Here you go' Saburo held out the notepad.

'What?'

'So you can write some more'.

'I don't want to write. It's stupid'.

'No it's not. I liked your story'.

'Y-You did?'

'Yeah. Write some more'.

Yami looked at the notepad, he sighed but took it out of his hands 'Alright. But I'm not saying it's going to be brilliant'.

Yami sat down again and scribbled away, and Saburo just sat against a tree and watched Yami. And that was all they did, they hardly spoke to one another. Saburo would just stare at Yami, and Yami would write as much as he could until he had to go back home. It was a very strange relationship.

'I've gotta go home' Yami said as he stood up, he looked at Saburo but he remained sitting there 'What about you?'

'I'll stay here for a while'.

Yami looked around, Saburo always stayed behind, but why did Yami feel guilty for leaving him behind.

'You can…stay round my house if you want' Yami said.

Saburo looked up at him 'Really?'

'Sure. I can sort it out with my parents, they won't mind'.

'Okay then'.

Saburo got up and followed Yami out of the woods.

"Why the hell did I say that?"

They soon reached back to Yami's house, Yami explained to his parents that Saburo was going to stay over the night. They didn't mind and Yami gave Saburo an extra pair of pyjamas to wear.

Yami came back to his room after taking a bath, a towel over his head. Saburo laid on Yami's bed, reading through the notebook.

'I don't see how you can like it so much' Yami said as he rubbed his hair dry 'It's just random'.

'Still, it's very good' Saburo said 'You have real talent'.

'You…You think so?'

'Yeah. You should become a writer one day'.

'Why? No one will read them'.

'I would. I would read every single story you would write out'.

Yami blushed and sat on his bed 'You're so weird'.

'Must take long to dry your hair' Saburo said.

'Just a bit. I don't mind'.

Saburo placed his hands on the towel and began to rub Yami's head 'I'll help you'.

Yami's blush hardened but he didn't stop Saburo. His touch was so soft and carefully gentle. Like an angels, and he even looked like one.

'S-Saburo…I…I…' They looked at each other until Yami took his hands away 'I can do it myself, it's not really that big of a deal'.

Yami rubbed his hair hard, just trying to forget what he was going to even begin to say.

Soon everyone went to bed, and asleep, all except Yami. He laid in his bed and looked over at Saburo who was fast asleep. Yami got out of bed and walked along the corridors, he came to the study and pulled out the dictionary before seating himself in the chair.

'Love' Yami said quietly 'To feel romantic and sexual desire and longing for somebody'.

Yami put the book down and stared at his hands.

'I…I like being with him. I don't know if it's romantic or not but…he is quite different'.

Yami got up from the chair and headed back to his room, not even a dictionary can help at times.

Yami opened the door and Saburo sat up.

'Oh Yami, it's just you' Saburo whispered 'What were you doing?'

'I…just needed to go' Yami explained 'Sorry for waking you up'.

'That's alright'.

Yami shut the door and walked over to his bed, but he turned to Saburo.

'S-Saburo. C-Can I sleep with you tonight?'

Saburo threw back the covers and Yami slipped in, pulling the duvets back over themselves.

'I-I'm not weird' Yami reassured.

'It's okay. I sometimes share a bed with my brother. It's normal for me'.

'O-Okay. Goodnight Saburo'.

'Night Yami'.

Yami turned his back to Saburo and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure why he even asked to sleep with him, which annoyed him even more, but if he was to be honest. He quite liked it.

When it was the morning, Saburo quickly got dressed and had some breakfast.

'Thank you for letting me stay' Saburo said as he kicked on his shoes 'We have to do it again sometime'.

'Sure' Yami watched as Saburo opened the door 'Saburo'.

Saburo stopped and turned to Yami, with his usual smile.

'I…I-I…I…' Yami sighed 'I'll see you at school'.

'Yeah, see you'.

Saburo shut the door behind him and Yami stood still.

He hated this feeling. A feeling of pure desire, that took him by surprise.

"I…I love him. And I'll wait for you, forever if I have to".

* * *

Yugi looked up at Yami as he looked down at the picture.

'So…he was your first love?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah'.

'Did you ever tell him?'

'No. I didn't have the guts to tell him' Yami turned to Yugi and smiled 'But, that was when I was ten and long time ago. I hardly feel the same now'.

'Wow, that's kinda sad'.

'Hmm?'

'Well…it's just, I think if you don't really do much with your first love, you're never going to really find out what is real and what is nothing. Of course I can speak, I've never had any kind of feelings like that, but that's what I think'.

'Yeah, I think that too'.

Yami put the picture back in the book and put the book back on the shelf.

'I guess some things you really have to let go' He turned to Yugi and smiled again 'I'm really glad you came today'.

'Yeah. I am too'.

The door opened and they turned to look.

'Yami!'

*****************************End of chapter 5****************************

Me: 'Hehehe, I've always wanted Yami to be a pervert'.

Diao: 'Yes, it reflects yourself'.

Me: 'Oh yeah. Anyway, I wonder who this person is. Hmm…'

Agil: 'I'm sure they'll figure it out'.

Me: 'Guessing time! ^^'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Ni

Me: 'Well, it's time for school boys-I mean So in love with ni'.

Diao: 'Damnit you're listening to that Gakuen heaven soundtrack again aren't you?'

Me: 'But it's so Kawaii!'

Diao: 'Why don't you just buy it?'

Me: 'My thoughts exactly'.

Chapter 6-Ni

Yugi blinked a couple of times as a man looked between them.

'Oh, sorry' He apologised 'Didn't mean to interrupt'.

'Don't worry' Yami reassured as he got up 'We was just talking'.

'I see'.

Yugi watched as Yami carried on talking to the man. He looked a lot like Yami himself, but with a tan to his skin and slightly more muscles on his arms.

'This is Yugi, beginner fan' Yami introduced. Yugi stood up from the sofa and bowed quickly 'Yugi, this is my friend Atemu'.

'Oh hi' Yugi said. Atemu walked up to him and ruffled his hair.

'Same to you too'.

As soon as Atemu took back his hand Yugi made sure his hair was put back in it's proper place.

'I guess I'm making another cup' Yami sighed and walked to the kitchen.

'Thanks, that'll be great' Atemu said as he sat down. Yugi sat down next to him.

'You know if Kaiba sees you here, he'll flip' Yami warned.

'Doesn't he always?'

'So…err…how did you two meet?' Yugi asked.

'Oh you know, business and stuff' Atemu said.

'Atemu, don't lie to him' Yami said.

'Alright. Okay, we meet in college, became study partners and stuff'.

'Oh. So, what kind of job do you have now?'

'I'm an art teacher in another college'.

'Oh wow. Are you good at art?'

'Obviously'.

'Oh, I just…'

Atemu chuckled and rubbed Yugi's head again 'Only teasing'.

Yami came back and put a cup on the table and sat down again.

'I've used Yami as a model sometimes' Atemu explained 'I like drawing people so Yami is probably the closet person I'll have. I sometimes use my students' Atemu turned to Yugi and smiled 'I like…cute features'.

'Oh'.

'Atemu' Atemu turned to Yami 'Don't even go there. You sleep with all your subjects'.

'Hey! That was just some dumb rumour some kid made up' Atemu defended 'Besides, I haven't slept with you'.

'I wouldn't let you get near me'.

'So, Yugi' Atemu turned to Yugi again 'How about it?'

'How about…what?'

'Would you mind being a model for me. I need a new model for my class, and you fit just the criteria'.

'Oh well' Yugi blushed heavily and looked at his feet 'I don't think…I'll be that good'.

'Of course you are. You're perfect. Just perfectly normal'.

'Oh…umm…thank you'.

'Atemu' Atemu turned to Yami again 'Yugi is not going with you'.

'Why not?'

'You make all your models nude! Yugi is not going to do that!'

'Oh come on Yami. The human body is a beautiful thing'.

'Yugi is not going to do it' Yami scowled at Atemu 'I'm starting to believe those rumours'.

'Well, it's Yugi's choice. Yugi' Atemu turned to Yugi 'Will you do it?'

'Err…well…c-could I not do it…nude?'

'Don't worry. That's just Yami's opinion. I have a pretty good idea what I'll do' Atemu cupped Yugi's chin 'A very good idea'.

Yugi stared at Atemu confused while Yami just sat back.

'Atemu, please don't perv Yugi out'.

* * *

Yugi looked up at the perfectly normal house. This is where Atemu was living.

Yugi had agreed to pose for Atemu, just so long it wasn't nudity but Atemu didn't exactly tell Yugi what he had planned.

"I hope he didn't go back on his word" Yugi thought "He seems just as crazy as Yami does".

Yugi walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell. The door opened and Atemu smiled at Yugi.

'You made it' Atemu moved out of the way so Yugi could walk past 'I was worried in case you wouldn't be able to find it'.

'It was alright' Yugi reassured.

'Well, lets get on with this. I suppose get it done quicker right?'

Yugi nodded his head and Atemu lead him into what looked like the living room, but it was swamped with books and sketchbooks.

'Sorry about the mess' Atemu apologised as he moved some of the books away 'My students are coming up to their finals so it's a little hectic'.

'It's alright. So…err…what do you want me to do?'

Atemu smiled at Yugi then locked onto his sports bag.

'Just come from school?' Atemu asked, pointing to the bag.

'Yeah. We had sports today so, you know'.

'Do you have shorts?'

'Err…yeah'.

'I see' Atemu walked up to him and started to unbutton his shirt 'Take your shirt off'.

'Whoa!' Yugi blushed to a deep red and stepped back 'What're you doing?!'

'Just unbuttoning your shirt'.

'I-I can't do…nudity. Please, can't you-?'

'Don't worry' Atemu reassured 'I just want you to wear your sports shorts and have your shirt open. I'll explain why later on'.

'Oh. Well…I…guess that's alright'.

'You can use my bedroom to get changed if you want'.

'Okay. Thank you'.

Yugi quickly jogged up the stairs. He couldn't believe how embarrassed he was feeling. He really thought Atemu was trying to-

Yugi shook his head and shut the door to Atemu's bedroom.

"Mustn't think like that!" Yugi scolded himself.

* * *

Atemu had got his things together and now waited for Yugi to come down. He looked up as Yugi stood by the door, he wore his black school shorts and he held his shirt together but it was unbuttoned.

'Umm…do I…look alright?' Yugi asked.

Atemu smiled and stood up 'Just perfect'.

'It's just…I-I'm not sure about my chest' Yugi muttered.

'Don't worry. It's not going to go up in an art museum. I'm just going to show it to my students'.

'H-How many is that?'

'About…twenty or so'.

'Oh. That sounds…like a lot'.

'Don't worry. They've seen worse. Come on, I have a nice idea'.

He pulled Yugi to the sofa and sat him down, he managed for Yugi to let go of his shirt so his chest was seen, he then pushed Yugi so he laid flat on the sofa.

'I hope you're able to stay still for a long time'.

'Err…I-I don't know'.

'Well, just try'.

Yugi nodded and let Atemu move his arms and head so it looked perfect. Atemu walked over to the table and sat on it as he picked up his sketchbook and started drawing.

'Just relax and don't move' Atemu said.

'Okay'.

Yugi did his best to relax, trying to ignore the fact that Atemu was drawing him. But he found it was relatively easy to relax, maybe a little too easy as his eyes closed before him and the world went dark.

* * *

A few hours passed and Atemu had finished it.

'All done Yugi, you can move now. Yugi?'

Atemu looked up and saw Yugi remained in the same place. He put the sketchbook down and walked over to Yugi.

'Hey, are you awake?'

He shook Yugi lightly but he muttered some unintelligible words and carried on sleeping. Atemu couldn't help but smile, he looked so cute asleep. Atemu placed a hand on Yugi's cheek and stroked it gently. Not only did he look cute, but he looked just what he imagined a sleeping angel to look like.

Yugi started to stir awake so Atemu took back his hand and Yugi opened his eyes.

'Hey' Atemu said 'How you feeling?'

Yugi looked at him then looked around, realising he was asleep.

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised as he sat up 'I didn't ruin it or anything did I?'

'No. You was a good boy'.

'Oh. Okay. What time is it?'

'It's six'.

'Oh, I have to get home' Yugi got up from the sofa and did his buttons back up 'You did get it done in time?'

'Of course. It's perfect'.

'Okay, I'll just go get changed'.

Yugi quickly jogged upstairs and came back down when he was finished dressing.

'I hope your class does really well' Yugi said as he kicked his shoes back on.

'I hope so too. I might like to use you again' Atemu bent closer to Yugi 'But in nude'.

Yugi gasped 'Please don't'.

Atemu laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair 'I won't. Only teasing'.

'Alright. See you around Atemu'.

'You too'.

Yugi opened the door and left. Atemu sighed and put his hand on his head.

'I really hope I'll see you again Yugi'.

* * *

Yami sat on his sofa, the sketchbook in his hand as Atemu sat next to him waiting for his response. Kaiba sat in one of the chairs, slowly getting impatient.

'Well? What do you think?' Atemu asked.

Yami closed the book and handed it back, a little pink across his face.

'I think you should never do that again' Yami said.

'Oh, there's pink on your face. He's in love!'

'Like hell I am! Just…don't draw things like that about Yugi'.

'Why? Is it because you like seeing his bare body?'

'No! Just…it's wrong don't do it'.

'Yami's in love. Yami's in love. Yami's in-'

'Cut it out!'

Atemu carried on singing and Yami threatened abuse at him. Kaiba sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why me?"

****************************End of chapter 6*****************************

Me: 'Well, now Atemu's involved. I guess there's a big question here'.

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'Which one is Yugi going to date!?'

Agil: 'You…kinda ruined the plot there'.

Me: 'Oh come on, it's a romance, obviously he's going to date one of them. But which one? Atemu? Or Yami?'

Diao: 'The count down begins'.

Me: 'Yep. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. What a strange boy

Me: 'Well, I think people have already caught on what's going to happen by now'.

Diao: 'It was a bit of a give away'.

Me: 'Yeah, but for now, I'm going to add a second shipping. This is what happens when I get bored and decide to do something different'.

Chapter 7-What a strange boy

_If love could be described as one single, most definite word in the world. There would have to be only one word in the dictionary. And that word?_

_Strange._

* * *

Kaiba sat opposite Yami, making sure he wouldn't skip on his work.

Yami stopped when he heard the letters drop through to the floor. Yami picked them up and flicked through them as Kaiba sighed.

'Honestly, when you hear the mail you're like a dog' Kaiba muttered.

'It might be something important' Yami said, he looked at one letter 'Oh hey, love mail'.

'I still can't believe you have fans'.

'Not for me, for you'.

Yami waved the letter in front of Kaiba's face and he snatched it off of Yami, sure enough, Kaiba's name was written on it. He was about to open it but Yami leaned over him so he waited until Yami went back to his laptop.

Kaiba opened the envelope and read the letter, an eyebrow was raised as he read.

_'Kaiba._

_This might seem a little weird. But I want to see you. Meet me at the park at one o'clock on Sunday and more will be explained'._

Kaiba looked for a signature but none was left.

"It better not be a stalker or something" Kaiba thought.

* * *

~Sunday, one o'clock~

Kaiba found himself walking through the park trying to spot anyone that looked familiar.

"Whoever this person is, they'd better not be wasting my time".

Kaiba sat himself on a bench and decided to wait for them to come to him. He was sure they would.

Some minutes later Kaiba looked up at approaching feet, and there was a teenager standing by him.

'So' Kaiba stood up and pulled out the note 'I'm guessing you wrote this'.

He nodded his head. Kaiba sighed and turned to him 'Well whatever you have against me it won't work, I'll sue you so fast you wouldn't know what hit you. Now, I have things to do' Kaiba walked past him 'I don't want to-'

'I like you!'

Kaiba stopped and turned to him 'What?'

'I-I like you. Really much'.

'What's your name kid?'

'I'm not a kid! It's Joey Wheeler!'

'Joey. Alright Joey, where have I met you before for you to make feelings of any sort?'

'We…haven't met as such. I saw you once and I haven't got you out of my mind'.

'Where?'

'You came to get that Yami guy. At the school, I was Yugi's friend'.

Kaiba stared at him 'Oh. You, yes, I remember'.

'So, do you-?'

'Listen. I don't date strangers and I certainly don't date men. So you can forget about that idea'.

'But' Joey grabbed his arm 'Won't you even think about it?'

Kaiba shook him off and glared at him 'I'm almost twice your age, I don't find any interest in guys, and I certainly wouldn't with a whiny clingy child like you'.

Kaiba turned around and began walking, only to get hit in the head by a bag Joey was carrying, he turned to Joey and glared at him.

'I'm not a child! I'm already eighteen! And I'm not clingy or whiny! You just never gave me a answer!'

'Does that justify throwing your bag at me!' Kaiba shouted.

'Screw the bag! You just never listened! I can't believe I psyched myself up for this, you're nothing but a stubborn git!'

'And you're still that child! Never contact me again!'

And with that Kaiba walked off.

"Imbecile. Who does he think he is giving me all this "I like you" crap? He's just a child. And I don't have time to play".

* * *

After a week of waiting patiently Kaiba returned to Yami's condo. He decided to leave him alone for a while and come back to see how much work he had done, though he had that nagging thought he hadn't done that much.

Kaiba took out the key Yami had lent him and opened the door. He looked between Yami, then Yugi, then Anzu, then Joey. He immediately returned the glare to Joey.

'Hey Kaiba' Yami said 'I thought you was coming tomorrow'.

'I changed my mind' Kaiba growled as he shut the door.

'Oh well. Yugi and friends are my guest, and there is nothing you can do about it'.

'I wasn't planning on it'.

They watched as Kaiba walked around them and to the kitchen and poured him a drink.

'Okay, so anyway, moving along from Kaiba. What was it?'

They carried on with their pointless chattering as Kaiba tried to stay away from them and scolded himself. There was no way he was going to be able to avoid Joey so long as he stays Yugi's friend and Yugi stays Yami's friend. What a dilemma.

* * *

After painful long hours they all finally went home, so Kaiba could relax.

Yami was back at writing while Kaiba sat in the chair and thought to himself.

'What's up?' Yami asked.

'What?'

'You've been more quieter then usual since you got here. Is something on your mind?'

'No. Just thinking'.

'About what?'

'About how long it'll actually take you to write the damn book and how much I have to motivate you'.

'I'm doing it, I'm doing it. I'll get it done on time. If I don't I'll just have to use my charm again'.

'Yes. Lucky me'.

Kaiba got up and looked out of the window, he happened to glance down and almost choked when he saw Joey standing outside.

"That bastard!"

'Something wrong?' Yami asked.

'I think I can leave you for now' Kaiba said as he hurried to the door 'Don't neglect your work'.

Kaiba shut the door after him and Yami stared at him.

'What bit his ass?'

* * *

Kaiba headed to the bottom floor and glared at Joey. Joey turned around but Kaiba immediately grabbed his arm before he could say anything and threw him in his car before getting into the drivers seat and driving off.

'Hey what gives?' Joey questioned.

'What gives? You stalking me is what gives!' Kaiba barked back 'What were you even doing anyway?'

'I…was wanting to talk to you again' Joey said pathetically.

'Stupid. I don't date men'.

'If you don't like me, why did you drag me to your car?'

Kaiba glared at him but turned to the road. Joey had hit a point. In fact Kaiba had been thinking about him a lot recently, not romantically like he had but…

"I'm falling right into his trap!" Kaiba thought.

They stopped at a red light and they remained silent.

'So, you still think the same then?' Kaiba asked.

'Yes' Joey answered.

'And you couldn't suck up to someone else could you?'

Joey glared at him 'This isn't about sucking up to someone. I really do like you'.

'Despite everything I said'.

'Despite that'.

'You have guts I'll admit that'.

The lights changed and Kaiba carried on driving.

'Where you taking me anyway?' Joey asked.

'Somewhere private' Kaiba replied. And with that they carried on driving in silence.

* * *

They soon came to a beach, Kaiba parked the car and got out, followed by Joey.

'This is your idea of private?' Joey asked.

'Do you think any of your friends will be here?' Kaiba questioned.

'No…guess not'.

Joey walked round to Kaiba's side and they both looked out to the sea.

'I do have one question' Kaiba muttered.

'What?'

'Why me?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Why does the bird choose to fly?'

Kaiba scowled 'That makes no sense'.

'Does to, the bird doesn't have to fly. It could walk'.

'Not all birds fly idiot'.

'I meant generally. It doesn't have to choose to fly, it's just instinct to them'.

'So it was instinct for you to like me'.

'I guess. I've never even liked a guy before so consider yourself lucky'.

'Oh I do, all the time'.

It was Joey's turn to scowl 'Won't you…even try?'

'What is there to try? I don't like men'.

'I thought I was a kid'.

'Including kids'.

Joey sighed 'I guess I should give up trying to make you see otherwise'.

"Why didn't he do that in the first place!"

'I have to say though' Joey continued 'I thought you would be at least different. I kinda imagined you to be…soft on the inside. I guess everyone makes mistakes though'.

Joey turned to walk away, Kaiba turned as well. There was something inside him, something that wanted to break out.

He grabbed Joey's wrist and pulled him back. Before Joey knew what Kaiba wanted their lips touched and Kaiba kissed him, Joey just remained still where he was but he came round his shock and kissed Kaiba back.

When they broke away Kaiba sighed.

'God I hate you' Kaiba mumbled.

'If you hate me…why did you kiss me?' Joey asked.

'I don't know. I felt like doing it'.

Joey got his wrist free and held Kaiba's hand.

'That's how I feel' Joey whispered.

Kaiba sighed again and let go of Joey 'Alright, alright. I'll give it a try. I might not like it but it can't hurt'.

'Really?'

'Two weeks. You have two weeks to convince me otherwise. If you fail then I'll forget about you'.

'What if I succeed?'

'Then…I'll date you for longer then two weeks'.

Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba and put his head against his chest 'Thanks at least. I guess I was right. You do have a soft side'.

'Oi. Anything like that and I'll show you who's soft'.

'Same with me' Joey then removed himself from Kaiba 'Sorry. If you don't like it'.

Kaiba sighed and pulled Joey closer again 'I just kissed you idiot, I don't think there's much you can do that won't offend me'.

'In that case'.

Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba again and hugged him tightly.

'Hey, not to tight!' Kaiba warned.

'You said so though' Joey said.

'I didn't mean you could crush my ribcage moron!'

Joey let up on Kaiba and he took Joey back home. It was a very strange way to date with someone, but in a way it felt like Kaiba was just saying.

'I love you'.

*****************************End of chapter 7****************************

Me: 'So after that pointless and short chapter I will return back to Yugi, I'm sure everyone will appreciate that'.

Diao: 'When did you write this?'

Me: 'Midnight. It wasn't like I had anything better to do'.

Diao: 'Sleep is better then this!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Date you, date me

Me: 'Why was it hard to think of something to write?'

Diao: 'Maybe because your brain can't keep up with you enthusiasm'.

Me: 'Yeah. Maybe'.

Agil: 'I'm sure it'll be good'.

Me: 'Heh, jealousy is prone'.

Chapter 8-Date you, date me

If one can not realise a feeling so bubbly inside of him, then he loses.

What can he loose is up to him. But if he uses his mind and his heart things will become clear.

* * *

It was Saturday and Yugi was round Yami's house again, if he or Yami wasn't busy, he'd always come round his house.

'Just finished a chapter' Yami said as he picked up several pieces of paper.

'Oh, is it not far until your book is finished?' Yugi asked.

'Hopefully not. Kaiba is getting on my last nerves' Yami turned to Yugi and smiled 'I want to here your opinion about this chapter'.

'Oh, I don't know'.

'It's alright. You have a nice imagination, and I know you'll be honest with me. It's only one part, I don't know if it sounds alright or not'.

'O-Okay'.

Yugi sat down on the sofa, then gently laid down as Yami flicked through it.

'Ready?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded so Yami sat back.

'He moved carefully and quietly around the delicate flowers to find that beautiful voice-You don't mind if I start here do you?'

'I don't mind' Yugi reassured. He closed his eyes and pictured the scene in his head.

'The voice was of like that of a beautiful angels. Pure, clear, untouched by anyone else. He had to see her. That beautiful angel.

He came to a small clearing, where a pond sat in the middle of it. Plants of many kind sat around as guarded walls for the small pond, it hold nothing dear and yet safe from anything. Sat at the edge of the pond was a girl.

He couldn't make out her defined features, like her eyes or smile. But the back was just enough. She had long dark ebony hair, a bow latching onto the back of her head. Her dress was of pure white, it came down to her ankles and cushioned her while she knelt down by the water. She swayed her hand back and forth in the water, disturbing the surface as she hummed a song. This was his perfect angel.

He moved involuntary causing some bushes near him to rustle, the girl turned around their eyes met.

"Who's there?" She asked. This puzzled him.

He stared right at her, and yet she asked if someone was there. A closer look at her eyes and they were a misty grey colour, and it became obvious to him, this girl was blind.

She stood up and he could see her scared, fear written on her face.

"Who's there?" She repeated.

Not wanting to cause her anymore worry, he decided not to speak to her, but to leave her standing on her own. Like no one was ever there'.

'How sweet'.

Yugi opened his eyes as the sudden extra voice surprised him. Atemu chuckled when he met Yugi's amethyst eyes.

'Atemu, why couldn't you knock or say "I'm here"?' Yami questioned as he stood up.

'Well it looked like a peaceful atmosphere and I didn't want to disturb it' Atemu explained.

'You disturbed it'.

'Sorry about surprising you like that Yugi' Atemu apologised as he sat up.

'It's okay' Yugi reassured.

'You want a drink or something?' Yami asked as he walked to the kitchen.

'Yeah, what you got?'

Atemu caught up with him and they started talking about random. Yugi looked over the sofa, smiling at them.

"They act more like brothers then friends" Yugi thought "I guess it's kind of nice to know Yami has someone else".

'Oh, another romance' Atemu said as he picked the pages up.

'You knew it was a romance I told you so' Yami said.

Atemu smiled and put his arm around Yami's neck.

'You and your little love stories, it's like you're calling out to someone'.

'Knock it off'.

'Alright. Sweetie'.

Atemu then placed a kiss on Yami's cheek as Yami pushed him off. Yugi just stared at them, trying to form the words around.

'A-Are you…' Both Yami and Atemu turned around as Yugi stuttered 'Are you…like…d-dating?'

'What?' They both said, they looked at each other and Atemu sniggered.

'No Yugi, we aren't dating' Atemu reassured 'We like…pretend to date, you know…sort of a wind up'.

'Yes. Remember the story last year?' Yami asked.

'Oh, the press had a field day that time'.

Yugi gave a nervous laugh 'Sorry if we offended you or anything'.

'No, that's…not it' Yugi said.

"Kinda disappointed though" Yugi thought "If Atemu was less crazy I think they would make a nice couple-Ah! What am I thinking! I'm turning into a pervert!"

Atemu tapped Yami's shoulder and whispered something into his ear.

'No, I'm not doing that' Yami hissed back.

'Come on it'll be fun' Atemu whispered 'Yugi'.

Yugi looked up as Atemu walked closer.

'How would you like to go on a date with me or Yami?' Atemu asked.

'Oh…I-I don't date guys' Yugi said.

'It'll be more like…like hanging out. Which one of us would you choose?'

'I…I don't know'.

'I've got an idea'.

Atemu put his hands in his pockets and took out two coins, one silver, one bronze.

'Alright, I'm bronze and Yami is silver. Which ever one you pick you have to go on a date with, sound good?'

'I…guess'.

Atemu put his hands behind his back and then showed Yugi his hands 'Pick one'.

Yugi looked at both hands, why was it so hard to pick one?

'This one' Yugi pointed to the right hand, Atemu opened it out to show the bronze coin.

'Looks like you're stuck with me' Atemu turned to Yami 'You don't mind do you?'

'Why would I care? It's Yugi choice'.

'Yugi?'

'Err…' Yugi sighed 'I guess it wouldn't be so bad'.

'Good. Tomorrow alright?'

'Eh? So soon?'

'Do you want to go on another day?'

'N-No, it's just…so sudden'.

Yugi and Atemu continued talking to each other as Yami sighed.

"Yugi will probably survive five minutes" Yami thought.

* * *

~Next day, Sunday~

Yugi sat on bench as he watched people pass by. He was waiting for Atemu to turn up for their date, but to be honest with himself.

"I'm so freaking nervous!".

'Yugi!'

Yugi looked up as Atemu jogged up to him, he breathed slightly heavily but smiled.

'Sorry I got sidetracked with stuff' Atemu explained.

'T-That's okay' Yugi stood up from the bench 'So…what are we going to do?'

'You hungry?' Atemu asked.

'Well-' There was a growl and Yugi covered his stomach 'I guess so'.

Atemu lead Yugi down the street and they ended up in a restaurant Atemu paid for the food they ordered. They sat at a table and Yugi ate the food.

'This is good' Yugi said.

'I'm glad you like it'.

'Umm…w-what do you have planned next?'

'Are you nervous?'

Yugi shook his head but it slowly turned into a nod 'I-It's the first date I've had'.

'Well, you shouldn't worry. I promise I won't do anything you won't like'.

'O-Okay'.

They remained silent again. Yugi poked at his food, knowing he should at least say something.

'S-So…you and Yami went to the same college?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah. We did'.

'W-What did you both study?'

'I took Art and design. Yami took psychology'.

'Psychology?'

Atemu smiled 'Yeah. He was pretty good at it, though he uses it more in his writing then anything scientific'.

'I…Don't quite know what it is…'

'It's just basically the study of the human mind. You know, how we react and stuff like that'.

'Oh. I didn't think Yami was that kind of person to like that'.

'He was. Still is. Read any of his books?'

'O-Only one so far'.

Atemu chuckled and picked up a glass of wine 'You should read some of his more serious works. I forget what some most of them are called. One was called "Midnight calling" Yeah…that was weird'.

Atemu took another drink and Yugi stared at him.

"He's making no sense. I hope he isn't drunk already".

'W-What do you mean?'

Atemu put his drink down and leaned on the table 'Well, lets say Yami is a little…different to his characters then in real life'.

'How so?'

'He can be quite sadistic at times'.

Yugi gave a small nervous laugh 'Really?'

'Oh when Yami's normal he couldn't hurt a fly. Well…he could hurt a fly but you know what I mean. With his books it's different'.

'Why?'.

'I don't quite know. He's always loved exploring the mental side of people, it's why he took psychology in college, he wanted to learn more about what made people tick. When it comes to his characters he tends to explore a little extreme. He says that mental pain is worse then physical pain and just wanted to prove it'.

'_When I design my characters, it's like I'm god. Deciding who shall live and what should happen. It's a feeling I like, I can make things go my way once_'.

'So…he does it…for fun?' Yugi questioned.

'Well…I wouldn't say it as much for fun' Atemu said 'It's just the way he thinks. It's like a guy who loves four women. It's not because he likes the thrill of it, but more like it's the way he thinks. You and I might see it as weird, but for Yami, it's just him. Besides, he never actually acted out his books, so he's perfectly safe'.

'I see. Well…I guess his books would be boring if he didn't at least make it interesting'.

'That too. I believe Kaiba would make him write it out again and whip him until he got it right'.

'Kaiba with a whip?'

Yugi stared ahead and imagined a poor Yami typing fast at his laptop while Kaiba stood behind him with a whip in his hands, lashing at Yami telling him to write faster.

"That's a thought…"

'So…you like Yami then?'

Yugi brought back to his senses and shook his head 'No. I said I don't date guys'.

'But you also said that this is your first date, so you really don't know do you?'

'And I don't like Yami. At least…not in that way'.

Atemu chuckled and got out his wallet 'You finished?'

'Oh, yes'.

Atemu left some money on the table and stood up, Yugi followed his lead and they left the restaurant.

'Yami's also huggable' Atemu said.

'What?' Yugi questioned.

'Yami, he may be a sadist, but he's quite huggable'.

'I…don't think I know what you mean'.

Atemu smirked at Yugi 'I'll show you'.

* * *

Yami opened the door and looked between Yugi and Atemu.

'I thought you two was on a date' Yami said.

'We were'.

Atemu then put his arms around Yami and hugged him tightly.

'What the-?'

'You're like a huggable doll' Atemu said.

'What you going on about?'

They continued talking as Yugi slipped past and sat on the sofa, he sighed but smiled at Yami and Atemu.

"I think things are going to be weird from now on" Yugi thought, giving himself a chuckle to add to it.

******************************End of chapter 8***************************

Me: 'Yes, things will change'.

Diao: 'You'd better. Eight chapters and nothing has changed'.

Me: 'Oh don't worry. Things will pick up next chapter. Hehehehe, who's going to make the first move? Yami? Or Atemu?'

Diao: 'Not that question again. We know it's-'

Me: Puts hand over mouth 'Shut up! Anyway, yeah'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Kiss of fate

Me: 'So I promised some interesting things and interesting things are going to happen'.

Diao: 'You mean you're going to be sick'.

Me: 'You know, I don't know what your problem is. You kiss Agil a lot'.

Diao: 'That's different'.

Me: 'How?'

Diao: '…It just is'.

Chapter 9-Kiss of fate

_The magic of a first kiss is almost indescribable. There are no words to match up with it, it is the only thing in the world that can make the world disappear altogether._

* * *

Yami typed slowly away on his laptop, he sat back and ran his hand though his hair.

'Having a hard time?' Atemu asked as he put his hands on Yami's shoulders.

'I'm having trouble writing this part' Yami explained.

'Need help?'

'No. It's nothing. I'll probably be back to normal tomorrow'.

'Yeah, right'.

Yami looked at Atemu as he took his hands away 'What are you saying? That I can't write now?'

'No. Not that. I just don't think you'll be back to normal by tomorrow'.

'Why not? I've had moments like this'.

'Not like this' Atemu smiled 'This is another problem, something you need to fix on your own'.

'Oh? Seeing as you're an expert at what's wrong, tell me what I need to do to fix it'.

'You need to tell Yugi how you feel'.

Yami chuckled 'I don't know what you're talking about'.

'Come on. Don't lie to me. You invite him here practically every other day when he's not busy, you don't do anything, and you get this look in your eye' Atemu held Yami's face and pulled on the skin around his eyes 'When you talk about Yugi. It's simple, you're in love with him'.

'Get off!' Yami pushed his hands away and turned back to his screen 'That's the stupidest thing ever. Me in love with Yugi, that's kinda funny'.

'Oh, so I'm wrong?'

'Yep'.

'I see' Atemu chuckled 'Then you wouldn't mind if I asked him out?'

'Not at all. Be my guest'.

Atemu looked at Yami's face, noticing the frown on it.

'You look pretty pissed to me' Atemu smirked.

'Well I'm not, so do what you like' Yami muttered.

'What's with the frown then?'

'No reason. Never you mind'.

'Just ask Yugi out, I'm sure he'd agree to it'.

'No he wouldn't. He said he doesn't date guys, so why would he change his mind?'

'Because he also hadn't had a date before'.

Yami looked up at Atemu 'Really?'

'Yep. I bet he's the type where he believes he's straight, but deep down he likes guys'.

'You sound creepy saying that'.

'Well at least you know what I mean. You just need to shake Yugi's brain and make him see way'.

Yami shook his head 'You can be quite amazing at times. I thought you liked Yugi'.

'I do. But you're my friend and I want you to have a good relationship for once, and Yugi will do just fine for you'.

Yami looked at his screen, as Atemu talked about something random.

"Feelings?" Yami thought "That's an interesting thought".

* * *

Yugi left his school at the end of the day. He looked up when he saw someone standing at the gates.

'Yami!'

Yami looked up when Yugi ran up to him.

'What are you doing here?' Yugi asked.

'Just wanted to see you' Yami smiled 'You want to go somewhere?'

'Like where?'

Yami smiled and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'I have one idea'.

Yami guided Yugi away.

* * *

They soon came to the familiar back streets and to the river bench. Yami and Yugi sat down and watched a dragonfly fly across the water.

'I thought you would be working on your book' Yugi said 'You are you here?'

'To be honest. I'm stuck' Yami smiled at Yugi 'Writer's block'.

'Oh, will it be long?'

'I don't know. I'll probably be back to normal in a few days'.

'Will Kaiba be mad?'

'Probably, but there's not much he can do'.

Yugi took his bag off and put it down by the bench.

'What are we doing here then?' Yugi asked.

'Hopefully I'll get inspired or something' Yami explained 'This is quite inspiring'.

'Yeah. Well, why am I here?'

'Because you help me a lot, you might trigger something'.

'Oh okay. So…shall I talk about stuff or…'

'Whatever you want to do. Be silent, or talk I don't mind'.

'Well…okay…umm…'

'Yugi' Yugi looked up at Yami 'Atemu told me about your date'.

'Oh no' Yugi blushed and hid his face 'Did I do it all wrong?'

'No. Atemu liked hanging with you. It was just something you said'.

'What…did I say?'

Yami looked away as he developed a small pink colour 'It…doesn't matter. Forget I said anything'.

'Oh…o-okay'.

'Yugi'.

Yugi looked up at Yami and opened his mouth to say something but Yami leaned closer to Yugi, and before Yugi could do anything Yami put his lips on Yugi's.

Yugi's eyes widened as Yami kissed him, he couldn't believe Yami was kissing him. Yami put a hand on Yugi's cheek and the other held Yugi's waist.

"I don't like guys! I don't like guys! I don't like guys!"

Yami gently pushed Yugi down so they both laid on the bench, Yami licked the bottom of Yugi's lip. Yugi closed his eyes and opened his mouth, Yami slipped his tongue in and started to roam the inside of his mouth. Yugi moaned and his hands found their way around Yami's neck.

They broke away from the kiss and stared at each other. Yami leaned closer again.

'I-I have to go' Yugi said as he sat up, he managed to get out of Yami's grip and took off.

'Yugi!' Yami called out as Yugi ran away 'Yugi!'

Yugi carried on running, all the way home.

* * *

When Yugi got back home, he headed straight to the kitchen he opened the fridge and took out the orange juice drinking it all in one go. He wiped his mouth clean and put the empty carton in the bin.

'Calm yourself Yugi' Yugi said to himself 'You're overreacting'.

Yugi touched his lips lightly, he couldn't believe that Yami kissed him. Did that mean he liked Yugi? Why didn't Yugi see it sooner? Did Yugi like Yami?

Yugi sighed and headed to his room. There was too much to even think about. And that kiss, it felt so good, and Yugi knew it otherwise he wouldn't had let Yami kiss him so much.

* * *

~Next day~

Yugi groaned and pulled the duvet around him. How his stomach hurt so much overnight.

'Maybe I shouldn't have drunk so much orange juice' Yugi muttered.

Luckily his grandfather let him stay home that day, he curled up in bed most of the time, but he felt more better as the day carried on so it wouldn't surprise him if he went back to school tomorrow.

'Yugi!' Solomon called up 'Your friend is here!'

'Okay!' Yugi called back, he sat up in his bed and waited for them to come 'It's probably Joey or Anzu'.

The door opened and Yugi blushed when Yami walked in.

'Hey' Yami said.

'Hey' Yugi replied quietly.

'Why aren't you at school?' Yami asked.

'I…don't feel too well. I drank too much orange juice'.

'I see'.

They stayed silent until Yami cleared his throat 'I came to give you this'.

Yami held out the school bag that belonged to Yugi.

'You must've left it behind when…'

Yami trailed off and held it to Yugi, Yugi quickly took it.

'Thanks' Yugi said quietly.

Yami moved his hand towards Yugi, Yugi flinched slightly but Yami only ruffled his hair.

'Try and get better'.

'I will'.

Yami smiled and left Yugi on his own, which was probably a good thing as Yugi blushed to a heavy red colour. He hugged his bag and put his head in it.

"I can be stupid".

Yugi opened his bag and checked that everything was there, which it was, and more.

Yugi took out a note and recognised the hand writing as Yami's.

"Yugi,

I'm sorry about yesterday, I probably scared you, so for that I'm sorry".

Yugi sighed, Yami thought he scared Yugi and that wasn't the truth. Partially. Yugi carried on reading.

"Please let me make it up to you. Tonight, at seven, meet me at the bench. There's something I want to show you".

Yugi blushed again. The bench, where no one could see them. But Yami wasn't that kind of type, could Yugi trust him?

* * *

When it was a few minutes before seven, Yugi decided to leave his house and walk down the road. Yami wouldn't try anything on Yugi, so why would he tonight?

Yugi walked down the road, he wasn't exactly know what Yami was going to show him, but it couldn't hurt finding out.

"I wonder…if he'll say…"

_I love you…_

Yugi blushed to a red colour "If he says that, what will I say? I don't date guys…but Yami…he is different".

Yugi started to pick up his pace, so he now walked faster.

"It's strange. I don't want to see him, I'd just embarrass myself more. And yet…my feet are dragging me to him. I want to see him. But why?"

Yugi's feet started to move faster and faster until it turned to a run, and he was running down the street. He turned into the maze of back streets, remembering the way he needed to go.

"Please. Let Yami be there".

When Yugi came to the clearing he breathed heavily.

'Yugi, you found my note' Yami said.

Yugi gave a small smile and sat next to him on the bench.

'What is it you wanted to show me?' Yugi panted.

Yami checked his watch 'It'll be here in a few minutes. See the building way over there?'

Yami pointed to a large building that could barely been seen from where they sat.

'Yeah'.

'That's the Domino opera house' Yami explained 'Sometimes they have opera there that is widely popular. They have a special treat when it's over'.

'What?'

Yami smirked 'You'll see. The show finishes at seven so be patient'.

Yugi sat back and waited, he didn't have to wait long.

'Now' Yami said.

There was a long whistle and the night sky was filled with colours.

'Fireworks!' Yugi exclaimed as more and more colours painted the sky.

'Do you like?' Yami asked.

'It's brilliant! Thank you Yami!'

Yami smiled as Yugi watched the fireworks; there was red, blue, gold, pink, all the colours in the world. They exploded in the sky and fizzled out, only to be replaced by another.

Yami placed his hand on top of Yugi's and Yugi blushed again.

'Yugi' Yugi turned to Yami with his face red as ever 'I love you'.

Yugi could feel his throat closing up and his face turning to and even harder red.

'I-I love…you too' Yugi whispered.

They stared at each other as the fireworks continued to race up, Yami leaned closer to Yugi as he shut his eyes and their lips touched once more. But Yugi didn't mind this time as he kissed Yami back. Their hands intertwined with their fingers and they stayed there until the fireworks died down.

*****************************End of chapter 9****************************

Me: 'Yep. They got together'.

Agil: 'I knew it was puzzleshipping!'

Me: 'Yeah…puzzleshipping…of course'.

Diao: 'Domino opera house. Sounds like Sydney opera house'.

Me: 'Look I couldn't call it anything else could I? Just deal with it I'm sure there are other plenty of other opera house that sound like it'.

Diao: 'Sure. Sure'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. A date film

Me: 'Well, Yugi and Yami dating, what could happen now?'

Diao: 'I know what you have planned. I saw the plans-'

Me: 'You mean my thoughts'.

Diao: 'Yeah. You're pretty sick'.

Me: 'I'd say a fan girl who wants to give all kinds of fans what they want'.

Chapter 10- A date film

_If there was any easy way of overcoming the fear of loving someone, it would make things a lot easier for man. But these problems, obstacles, are mere feathers that will float away._

_Float away on the wind._

* * *

'Hey Yugi' Yugi looked up as Joey caught up with him 'Where you going?'

'I-I was just going to Yami's' Yugi explained 'I have to go, see you tomorrow'.

Yugi hurried off as Joey watched him disappeared.

'I wonder what's so important'.

* * *

Yugi came to Yami's condo some time later, he let Yugi in and went back to his laptop. Yugi sat on the sofa and talked away to Yami as he listened to it.

'And in Maths we did this test' Yugi said 'And I did surprisingly well, I mean I got a few wrong but it's better then nothing, right?'

Yami continued to type away as Yugi watched him.

"Maybe…I'm bothering him" Yugi thought "I shouldn't have come over if he's working hard".

'You've gone silent' Yami said as he typed 'Something wrong?'

'What? No, no, it's just you're busy so I thought…I'd keep quiet'.

'I enjoy you talking about your day. I may seem like a robot not listening, but I'm taking it all in, so carry on'.

'But…you're busy'.

Yami sighed and shut his laptop, he turned in his chair and smiled at Yugi 'Is that better?'

'But…you're not working now'.

Yami chuckled 'You're never happy are you? Well how about a date?'

'Huh? A date?'

'Yeah' Yami stood up 'I haven't been out the house for a while, so it'll be a nice change'.

'Oh okay. So…where do you want to go?'

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him up 'We'll see what's around'.

* * *

Yami and Yugi walked around town, they stopped occasionally and do a little window-shopping.

'Oh hey, Yugi' Yami pulled Yugi back 'How about a movie?'

Yugi looked up at the cinema 'Well, okay'.

'Is there anything you like?'

Yugi walked up to the list of movies being played.

'Hmm…lets see…umm…hey wait' Yugi looked closely at one of the movies 'This one seems familiar to me'.

'You like? I'll buy us some tickets'.

Yami walked to the booth while Yugi stared at the title of the movie.

'Wait a minute!' Yugi hurried to Yami.

'Thanks for the tickets' Yami said as he picked two tickets up.

'I know where I've seen that name before'.

'Have you?' Yami said distantly as they walked in.

'Yes, it's the title to one of your books. I heard it was being turned into a movie on the news. Did you know about this?'

'I don't know what you're talking about'.

'You did! You planned this right from the start!'

'Do you like popcorn?'

'Yami! Don't change the subject!'

'Okay, I'll get us a small tub then'.

Yami walked off and Yugi scowled at him as he bought the popcorn.

"He so knew!"

* * *

They walked into the theatre room and sat themselves in the middle row.

'You knew it was on' Yugi muttered.

'And if I did? Is that so bad that we're having a date' Yami said.

'Well…if you wanted to come, you could've just said so'.

'Nah. It was fun to see you pout'.

Yugi frowned at him 'Meanie'.

Yami smiled and turned to Yugi 'You read the book?'

'No. I mean Anzu did read it and tell me the basic plot, but I haven't actually read it'.

'Oops. Oh well, I'm sure you'll like it'.

'I don't know. I mean, when they turn books into films, they take a lot away from the story and they have terrible actors that don't look anything like the characters'.

Yami chuckled and sat back 'This will be different'.

'Huh?'

'They have to cut a few things otherwise it'll be like four hours or more long, and the actors they chose are very good'.

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'You seem to know a lot about this movie'.

'Of course. I was on set a couple of times'.

Yugi opened his mouth 'Really!'

'Of course. They were very nice people'.

'Y-You should tell me these things!'

'If I did then it'll take an eternity to tell you everything I've done' Yami turned and kissed Yugi on the cheek 'You'll just have to ask me whenever it comes up'.

Yugi blushed 'Umm…okay'.

The lights died down and the movie started, perhaps it was a good thing, Yugi's face had turned to crimson and in the darkened room no one could see it. He was still getting used to the fact him and Yami were dating, it had only been a week, but it still definitely felt weird.

Yami put his arm around Yugi and pulled him a closer so he rested against his chest.

'You shouldn't feel so embarrassed' Yami whispered.

'Y-You knew?' Yugi whispered back.

Yami pinched Yugi's cheek 'Of course I did'.

Yugi hit Yami's hand away but settled on his chest as they enjoyed the film together.

* * *

After their date they headed back to Yami's condo, they walked hand in hand with each other.

'That movie was awesome' Yugi said 'You was right, surprisingly'.

Yami chuckled 'I knew it couldn't change much'.

'How so?'

'Kaiba made sure there was changes in the contract'.

'Oh. I guess you could guess there couldn't be changes in it'.

'Nope'.

Yami let Yugi in and as soon as he shut the door he kissed Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes but as soon as he did Yami broke away from the kiss.

'You look so cute when you blush' Yami put his hand on Yugi's cheek and rubbed his skin with his thumb 'Why do you blush every time I kiss you?'

'I-I-I don't know' Yugi replied.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

'I guess it's just something you'll grow out of' Yami let go of Yugi and walked off 'I guess I'll just have to be patient'.

'Y-Yami, I-I'm sorry. I must be a bad boyfriend. So I'm-'

Yami grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and pushed him down on the sofa, his lips back onto Yugi's again. Yugi froze as Yami licked his bottom lip, Yugi closed his eyes and opened his mouth so Yami slipped his tongue in. Yugi moaned as Yami explored his mouth, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and tangled his hands in his hair. The absolute feel of Yami's weight on Yugi sent a feeling of almost like sparks through him, it felt too good.

Someone coughed so they broke their kiss and looked up at Atemu who leaned on the back of the sofa.

'Sorry' Atemu apologised 'Didn't mean to interrupt'.

Yugi hid his face as it crimsoned, Yami sat up and turned to Atemu.

'Why can't you knock?' Yami asked.

'Because I'll miss things like this'.

Yami sighed and got up from the sofa, Yugi sat up and Atemu took a seat on the sofa next to Yugi.

'So you two are dating. How long?' Atemu asked.

'About a week now' Yami answered.

'A week? How come you didn't tell me earlier Yami!'

'I must've forgot'.

'Yeah, like that's an a excuse. You wasn't going to tell me was you'.

'Maybe'.

'You jerk! And all we've been through'.

'Name them then'.

Atemu then turned to Yami and started to name random moments that happened in their past, Yugi just sat by himself trying to get rid of the redness in his face.

"Atemu never knocks" Yugi thought "I guess it's something I'm just going to get used to".

'Anyway, what was you going to do if I didn't come?' Atemu asked 'You weren't trying to have sex with Yugi were you?'

Yugi froze and it was the same with Yami, bringing a smirk across Atemu's face.

'I see! I was right!' Atemu then laughed 'That's so naughty!'

Yami hung his head and Yugi put his head in his hands, it felt like his whole body was turning red from embarrassment as Atemu carried on laughing.

"It's going to be one wild ride".

****************************End of chapter 10****************************

Me: 'Wow, this was much shorter then I expected'.

Diao: 'Yeah, oh well'.

Me: 'Yeah. At least I fitted in one date before "things"'.

Agil: 'They weren't…really going to…you know…'

Me: 'No. I'd just thought I'd make Atemu embarrass both of them'.

Diao: 'Long time since you've written a lemon anyway'.

Me: 'What's that supposed to mean! I can write it! Just watch!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. A deeper meaning

Me: 'Hmm….who can guess what is next?'

Diao: 'You took it way too seriously'.

Me: 'If you aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 11-A deeper meaning

_What is the attration to the human body? Is it the fact we have something to hold onto on cold nights? Or possibly, that the body can hold and possess amazing abilities on its own?_

_Or could it be, that when we love one another we have something to give, that no one else can give, that being ourselves._

* * *

Yugi walked around the town, a shopping bag in his arms. He shivered and hugged the bag closer.

"It's so cold" Yugi thought.

In fact it was near years day, and it had been a few months since he and Yami had been dating. And, as Yami had put it, Yugi had "Got over his blushing issue". And he told everyone, his friends and even his grandfather and they were all okay with it. This was beyond happiness for him.

Yugi walked down the pavement, but stopped when he noticed someone familiar.

'Atemu!'

Atemu stopped and waited for Yugi to catch up with him. Yugi smiled when he caught his breath.

'Hello Yugi, oh' Atemu pointed to his neck where a scarf was wrapped around it 'Thanks for the present'.

Yugi giggled 'Well…I wasn't sure what to get you, and Anzu helped me with the sowing'.

'Did Yami get one?'

Yugi sighed 'Yes. He said he'd never take it off'.

Atemu chuckled and they started walking again 'That sounds like him. Had a good Christmas?'

Yugi nodded his head 'It was fun. I had Yami round for dinner and it was fun'.

'This might not be my business. What did Yami get you for Christmas?'

Yugi blushed slightly 'Well…err…'

_'Huh?'_

_'I give you twenty-five kisses, each for the days, starting now' Yami gave Yugi a small kiss on the lips 'Also this'._

_Yugi looked down as Yami put a small ticket in his hand 'Huh?'_

_'It's a booking for a hotel in Tokyo. I'm going there for business purposes, I hope you'll come'._

_'O-Of course!'_

'How many kisses has Yami given you so far?' Atemu asked.

'He's used up all twenty-five' Yugi replied.

'I see' Atemu turned to look at the bag 'What's in the bag?'

'Oh, just snacks and stuff. Me and Yami are going to stay up until midnight'.

'I see'.

'Will you be doing that Atemu?'

'As much as I'd love to, I have college next morning, I think an early night would be best for me'.

'Oh okay'.

'And here's a warning' Atemu bent lower to Yugi 'Yami turns into a werewolf at midnight'.

'Huh?'

* * *

Yugi came back to Yami's apartment and took out the various sweets and snacks he bought, showing them to Yami.

'You sure so like your sweet stuff' Yami chuckled.

'I'm sorry. Don't you like any of these?' Yugi questioned.

'Don't worry. I may not be a fan, but I have my odd moments of sweetness'.

'Okay. That's good'.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him so he sat on Yami's lap, he kissed Yugi on the cheek.

'I'm happy you'll be here tonight' Yami whispered.

'Me too, it's going to be so much fun'.

'You remembered to tell your grandfather right?'

Yugi stared ahead until he turned to Yami and smiled.

'Call him' Yami ordered as he pushed Yugi off.

Yugi quickly made a dive for the phone and called his grandfather, explaining the plan he should've told him.

* * *

Yugi gave a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

'Keeping you up?' Yami joked, to which Yugi gave a nod to.

It was eleven, and already Yugi was nearly falling asleep, despite eating most of the sweets.

'I'm not used to staying up this late' Yugi murmured.

'Aw, you a good boy at home?'

'Yeah'.

Yami moved a little closer to Yugi on the sofa and wrapped his arm around Yugi, pulling him lightly so Yugi rested against his chest.

'Why don't you close your eyes, and I'll wake you up when it's time' Yami whispered.

Yugi gave another yawn 'Yeah…okay'.

Yugi closed his eyes and rested against Yami's warm chest, it wasn't too hard for him to sleep.

'Yugi. Yugi'.

Yugi opened his eyes as Yami shook him slightly. He was having such a pleasant sleep, why did it have to end?

'Yugi, it's almost time' Yami said.

Yugi looked up at the clock, it had nearly been an hour and soon the fireworks would be set off.

'Isn't it exciting?' Yugi said as he sat up 'A whole new year. It doesn't seem that special, and yet it has no mistakes in it and you can do it all over again'.

'That sounds more like hell to me' Yami muttered.

'Oh…it does?'

Yami chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair, they watched as the arms on the clock moved slowly.

'Oh, Atemu told me you'd turn into a werewolf at midnight' Yugi said.

Yami frowned 'Werewolf?'

'Yeah. I knew he was just saying it but-'

'Who said I wasn't one?' Yugi looked at Yami right as he nibbled on Yugi's throat 'I might just hunger for you Yugi'.

Yugi closed is eyes and wrapped his arms around Yami as his lips moved from his throat and up to his lips. Yami then pushed Yugi down gently on the sofa so his weight was on top of Yugi, still kissing him passionately.

Neither if them realised the loud bangs of the fireworks being set off, as the new year began.

**(I'll stick it here, Lemon! Don't like don't read)**

Yugi tangled his hands in Yami's hair as he felt Yami's tongue forcing it's way into his mouth. The feeling of Yami dominating his mouth again and again could never get tiresome.

Yami slipped his hands down to Yugi's sides and let them creep up underneath his shirt, he pulled it up so it showed more of Yugi's chest until it could go no further.

Yami broke the kiss and started kissing down his neck as his hands stroked Yugi's chest, Yugi blushed heavily as a shiver was sent down his spine with every touch.

'Y-Yami?'

Yami then let go of Yugi's neck when his shirt came in the way and reached down to his chest and licked one of Yugi's nipples.

Yugi gasped as Yami's tongue wetted one side of his chest while his hand played with the other, his face turned to a bright red from the immense pleasure.

'Y-Yami?' Yugi stuttered.

Yami removed himself from Yugi's chest and stared up at the younger boy. He latched his lips on Yugi's and gave him a passionate kiss, when they parted they stared into each other's eyes. Yami's was full of lust.

'Yugi' Yami laid on top of Yugi so his body was pressed on to Yugi's 'Let me love you. As much as I can'.

Yugi's blushed hardened as he felt Yami give him a soft kiss on the neck. He knew what Yami had meant without further explanation, but he never imagined coming this far so soon. He hadn't thought they'd reach this far at all, it wasn't something that crossed his mind.

'O-Okay' Yugi whispered.

Yami lifted up again and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'If you want me to stop, just say so'.

'O-Okay'.

Yami went down again, kissing down from his chest and to his stomach-giving it a few licks while he passed-and then to his pants. He slowly undid the belt and unzipped it before slowly pulling it off and discarding it to the floor.

Yugi curled up slightly. Pulling his legs up and together.

'Umm…I-It's just…' Yugi blushed as he tried to form words 'I-I'm not used to this…m-maybe it wasn't such a good idea-'

Yami leaned over Yugi again and put his hand on Yugi's leg, tracing it up his thigh. It sent a spark, or something close to it, up through Yugi. It silenced him, and he closed his eyes.

When Yami knew Yugi had calmed over again, he reached down and took Yugi's underpants off, throwing them to the floor.

Yugi gave a small squeak like noise, making Yami smile.

'Don't worry Yugi' Yami reassured as he unbuttoned his shirt 'You'll like this very much'.

Yami took his shirt off and threw it, catching itself on the chair. Yugi opened his eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of Yami's bare chest, he looked very refine and…dare Yugi think it? Very sexy.

Yami bent down and before Yugi could question what he was going to do, Yugi gasped as he felt Yami's wet tongue on his member. Yugi gasped at every touch Yami gave him, until Yami took him into his mouth.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried as Yami started to suck lazily on his member. Yugi reached down and tangled his hands in Yami's hair as he started to suck harder, eager to taste Yugi.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami stayed where he was until he drank it all, he removed himself from Yugi's member and looked up at Yugi himself. He was panting slightly, and there was some sweat covering his body.

Yami smiled, knowing that Yugi was enjoying himself, he took the opportunity to move Yugi's legs apart as he caught his breath back.

'This may hurt' Yami warned.

Yami traced around Yugi's entrance to loosen it before slipping in his finger. Yugi winced slightly at the intrusion.

'It's alright' Yami reassured 'Just relax'.

Yugi nodded but that statement seemed a little false to him.

Yami stretched Yugi before he added a second finger, Yugi hissed at this as it brought a small amount of a nagging pain with it, but Yami carried on stretching him and added yet another finger to stretch with.

When Yami thought Yugi had had enough of stretching, he took back his fingers, getting a small groan of displeasure from Yugi. Yami chuckled and unbuckled his own belt.

'Be patient' Yami whispered as he took his own pants off, so he was just as naked as Yugi was.

Yugi watched as Yami leaned over him and kissed him on the forehead, blushing at his naked body.

'I'll be gentle' Yami whispered.

Yugi blushed to an incredibly colour, he wasn't sure which reason was the real reason. That he and Yami were actually going to do it, or that Yami had to reassure Yugi it was going to be fine.

Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and let himself slip inside him. Yugi tensed up as soon as he felt Yami inside him, but Yami kept moving deeper inside him. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami when he felt him go inside all the way.

'You okay Yugi?' Yami asked, slightly breathless from the heat of Yugi.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi whispered.

'Do you want to carry on?' Yugi nodded, so Yami decided to give him a few minutes as it was his first time, he kissed down his neck getting weak moans from Yugi.

After a few minutes, Yugi eased up a little on Yami's intrusion. He moved his body slightly, trying to see if there was something he should do or if it made it better in some way, and tried not to let Yami know about his squirming. But seeing as Yami was fixed to his body, it was hard for him not to realise.

Yami pulled out so only his tip was left in and came thrusting back in. Yugi moaned loudly and his arms held tighter to Yami's neck, he arched his back so it rested against Yami's chest.

Yami carried on thrusting into Yugi, getting deeper with every hit, Yugi had wrapped his legs around Yami's waist bringing him deeper as well. He enjoyed the feeling of both the pain and pleasure running though him with every penetration.

Yami thrust into Yugi one more time, this time a lot harder, and it paid off.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out as Yami struck his prostate.

Yami kept aiming for that spot, making Yugi cry out each time.

Yami reached down between their bodies and grabbed Yugi's member, stroking it in time with the thrusts. It wasn't long until Yugi couldn't keep bottled up anymore.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried as he released over their chest and stomachs.

Yugi's walls clamped down and Yami gave a few more hard thrusts into Yugi before coming as well.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**(End of lemon)**

They stayed tense for several moments until Yami pulled out of Yugi and laid gently on top of him. They were both panting after their love, when Yami caught his breath he kissed Yugi on the side of the neck.

'I bet you're glad you came over' Yami joked.

Yugi was too tired to answer at all, but he was sure Yami knew what his answer was.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes to be splashed in morning light. He looked around the room only to realise it wasn't his bedroom, and the sheets were wrapped around his naked body, his shirt lying lifelessly on the floor.

He tried to think what could've happened, he turned over to see Yami sleeping next to him, just as naked as he was.

It took a short moment to remember everything that happened the previous night.

Yugi carefully cuddled up to the sleeping Yami and planted a small kiss on his cheek, he laid his head next to Yami's and smiled at his peaceful face.

'I love you Yami' Yugi whispered.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep again, next to Yami.

*******************************End of chapter 11*************************

Diao: 'Longest lemon?'

Me: 'So far'.

Diao: 'Let me guess. You're going to do more lemons and screw these two around, am I right?'

Me: 'Hey, what kind of story would this be if there wasn't a little…tension?'

Diao: 'A sick free on'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. The home we live in

Me: 'Well, after a lemon Yugi is about to know the dangers'.

Diao: 'Oh my god! You mean-?'

Me: 'No, of course not. I was referring to Yami'.

Diao: 'Oh. Right…'

Chapter 12-The home we live in

_There was a few things he had noticed and came to terms with about his boyfriend. His sudden urges, his weird way of thinking while writing, and that there could be days where he just wouldn't want to do anything at all but hug him close. But there was still one thing that puzzled his mind._

_Why was he taken hostage?_

* * *

Yugi pulled at Kaiba's hand.

Kaiba sat in a chair, one hand around Yugi's mouth-keeping him quiet- and the other was reading the manuscript and highlighting parts.

Yugi struggled to get Kaiba off of him, but Kaiba was far more stronger then he was so he ended up being the hostage.

"Damn Yami!" Yugi cursed.

_'Yugi, how do you like the idea of moving in with me?'_

_'Huh? Umm…I guess it sounds okay. But, I still have a few weeks of school left. I can't go-'_

_Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek 'Consider it done then'._

_'Huh?'_

"How was I supposed to know he actually meant now! Grandpa isn't going to like this".

Yami had invited Yugi's grandfather over so they could talk out if Yugi should be allowed to move in or not, without Yugi in the conversation, which wound him up even more. They had been talking for an hour and Yugi couldn't hear a thing, he just hoped it wasn't going from bad to worse.

The door opened and Yami walked up to them.

'Kaiba, you can release Yugi'.

Kaiba took back his hand and Yugi breathed heavily, he then glared up at Yami.

'Yami!' Yugi hissed 'Why were you doing that! It's obvious grandpa won't let me move in until I finish school! I thought you meant-'

Yami put his lips on Yugi's stopping him in his rant, Yugi in that instant forgot why he was angry at Yami and kissed him back.

'That's the oldest trick in the book Yami' Kaiba muttered as he turned the page.

Yami broke the kiss and Yugi scowled at him.

'You may have won today' Yugi growled 'So…what did grandpa say?'

'Well, he wondered where you was' Yami replied 'I told him you was asleep because you cried your eyes out'.

"What the hell did he tell grandpa?"

'But other then that, he says it's okay for you to move in'.

Yugi stared at Yami 'R-Really?'

'Yep. I told him we'd come round later to pick your stuff up and say goodbye. Unless you don't want to move in'.

'Well I-'

'Oi' Kaiba stood up and handed Yami the manuscript 'Before you run off again, do these mistakes and then I'll let you go'.

'Oh man' Yami took it and flicked through the pages 'Less pink strips. Guess I did something good for once'.

'Yami, your writing only gets better and better. You' Kaiba turned to Yugi, making him flinch.

'Y-Yes'.

'I want you to do two things if you're living with Yami now'.

O-Okay'.

'First: Don't bug Yami while he's writing'.

'I-I won't'.

'And secondly: Make sure Yami doesn't abandon his work. Threaten to cut off his sex or something'.

'O…kay'.

'Kaiba, I'll get it done' Yami reassured 'Promise'.

'You'd better. I'd best be off. I want to find it all done'.

'Yes sir!'

Kaiba left them and Yami sighed as he flicked through the pages again.

'This will take a while' Yami muttered.

'I can…go somewhere, if you like' Yugi suggested.

'No, don't worry. Despite what Kaiba says I'm very good at working. I'm just worried that you'll get bored'.

'No, I won't. I have to do some studying anyway, so-'

'We'll both be working then' Yami chuckled 'Alright. If you need any help with anything, just say'.

'Okay'.

* * *

The two of them sat down and got to work. Yami sat at his desk typing away on his laptop, while Yugi sat on the sofa and tried his best to revise. Unfortunately for him, it was with a subject he wasn't great at.

Maths.

Yugi bit his pen as he read the questions over and over and over again, yet it was just the same plain old numbers for him.

He glanced over at Yami as he typed away again."Yami is so busy. I shouldn't bother him, he'd be in big trouble if he-"

'Finished' Yami said, he sat back in his chair and sighed 'That took longer then I thought'.

Yami turned in his chair to smile at Yugi 'How are you doing?'

'Oh well I…' Yugi looked at his book again 'Just fine'.

Yami got up and stood behind Yugi so he could see his book 'Need a little help?'

'Well…okay'.

Yami chuckled and began to help Yugi with his revision.

* * *

A little after six, the two of them decided to go back to Yugi's home and collect his things, he had made that decision to move in with Yami after all. So after saying his goodbyes, hugs and making sure his grandfather will be alright, Yugi and Yami went back to Yugi's new home. He couldn't wait to start living with Yami from now on.

* * *

When they got back they put Yugi's stuff in the bedroom and sorted it to their rightful places.

'I have to print out the stuff' Yami explained 'So, you don't mind being bored again do you?'

'Well…it's getting a little late' Yugi said as he looked at the clock, it read nearly eight o'clock 'How about this, you print your writing out, and I'll start dinner'.

Yami raised an eyebrow 'You can cook?'

'Of course. I don't know if it's good. Is there something you'd like?'

'I don't mind. I'd eat anything you'd cook for me'.

Yugi giggled 'Okay. I'll do something quick then'.

Yugi headed to the kitchen while Yami went to finish off his own things. After twenty minutes, Yami was finished, he sniffed the air and turned to the kitchen.

'Is that your cooking Yugi?' Yami asked as he walked over to the kitchen.

'Yeah' Yugi replied 'Is there something I need to add?'

'No' Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder 'It smells perfect'.

Yugi giggled 'Well, I don't know about perfect. But I hope it's good enough to eat'.

'I'm sure it is'.

* * *

When Yugi had finished with cooking, he served the food up and both he and Yami sat at the table.

'Itadakimasu'.

They both started eating their food.

'This is great Yugi' Yami said 'Really good'.

'Well…I don't know about that'.

'Trust me Yugi. It's the best thing I've ever eaten. You'd become a perfect househusband one day'.

'Like I would do that'.

Yami chuckled and they started a conversation with dinner.

* * *

When it got even later, the two decided to get to bed. Yugi had already got changed and was in bed, Yami followed after. Yugi blushed to a red colour when he realised Yami was only wearing his underwear.

'Never thought I could get someone so cute to cuddle' Yami said as he pulled Yugi closer.

Yugi giggled and rested his head against Yami's chest 'So…will you be less busy now?'

'Hardly. I still have to go through a few things with Kaiba and other stuff like that'.

'Oh'.

'But, in a month, we'll be going to Tokyo. You still want to come right?'

'Yes. I've never seen Tokyo before'.

'It's big' Yami gave a yawn closed his eyes 'And there's lots of lights…it's impressive'.

'I guess it's something I have to see to understand'.

'Mmm'.

And with that they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Hoping the life they started together will be long and happy.

***************************End of chapter 12*****************************

Me: 'You just know I'm going to mess them up'.

Diao: 'You say this all the time! Yes, we know you screw them around!'

Me: 'Kyaa! It's so fun though!'

Diao: 'You're so creepy'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Confusion

Me: 'And now, to throw the fans into a wave of confusion'.

Diao: 'Either that or a murderous rage that'll get you killed again'.

Me: '…No, I'm pretty sure they'd get confused then like it. And you can tell it goes downhill'.

Agil: 'How so?'

Me: 'Chapter thirteen? Unlucky number'.

Diao: 'If you're not old enough,** don't read between the bold'**.

Chapter 13-Confusion

_Why is it, the human heart, is a great mystery?_

_It controls the blood system, it creates fears and anxiety inside the body, and love._

_So why is it a hard thing for humans to understand it._

* * *

Yami and Kaiba sat on the sofa as they went over some things to do with Yami's new book.

'Can I just add to this' Kaiba said turning to Yami 'Where's Yugi?'

'When did you care?' Yami asked.

'Yami. Where is he?'

Yami sighed 'He's just gone out for the day, I told him we was having this meeting, so he decided to leave us at it'.

'I see. So, how long do you plan to ignore him?'

'I'm not ignoring him'.

'Yes you are. You're more focused on your work'.

Yami sighed and looked at the table.

'I'm trying to get this done. Yugi understands that'.

Kaiba smirked 'Before long, Yugi will find someone else to love'.

'Don't even go there. Yugi wouldn't do that. No, are we going to get this done or not?'

* * *

Yugi walked around most of the town, Yami was busy with things with Kaiba and he didn't want to be a bother.

Yugi sighed "I never thought I could get so bored though. I wish Joey was here or something".

Then someone put a box on Yugi's head. Yugi looked up and Atemu smiled at him.

'Hey there Yugi' Atemu said.

'Hi Atemu. Where were you going?' Yugi asked.

'Home. How about you?'

'Oh…Yami's busy with things…I don't want to get in the way'.

'I see. Well, how about you come with me' Atemu showed Yugi the box 'I have chocolates as well'.

'Oh. Okay then'.

Atemu walked with Yugi and they headed back to his house.

* * *

Atemu unlocked the front door and let Yugi go in first. They slipped their shoes off.

'I'm going to go put my stuff upstairs' Atemu said, he handed Yugi the box of chocolates 'Don't eat too many'.

'I won't'.

Atemu went upstairs and Yugi went to the living room and sat down, he opened the box and looked at the many love hearted shaped chocolates.

"Must be from a girl" Yugi thought. He took one and ate it, surprised that it actually tasted different.

"Are these foreign chocolates? Maybe I could eat another one and know".

Yugi ate another one, but the mysterious taste was still a mystery.

"I'll ask Atemu when he comes back".

Yugi put the box on the table and waited for Atemu to come back, Yugi looked towards the chocolates and he found it very hard to restrain himself, and pretty soon he was eating more chocolates. Whatever was in it, it was addictive.

Atemu came back and watched Yugi eat the chocolates.

'Yugi!'

Yugi looked up and smiled sheepishly, breaking into a giggle.

'How many did you eat?' Atemu asked as he picked up the box 'It's nearly half empty!'

Yugi giggled and sat back in the sofa, falling to one side while giggling. Atemu sighed.

'Yugi, this is Irish chocolate' Atemu said 'I told you not to eat too many because you can get drunk'.

'Uh-oh!' Yugi giggled again and Atemu shook his head.

'If Yami could see you now. Right, no more chocolate for you'.

'No!'

Atemu put the chocolate by the phone 'I'll go make you something to get you sober at least'.

Atemu walked out and Yugi pouted. But when he heard Atemu in the kitchen. He got up and, walking rather wobbly, picked up the chocolates and ate the rest of them.

'No more' Yugi said when he finished them, then he realised something, there was a second layer 'Yay!'

Yugi began eating that, getting himself even more drunk.

Atemu walked in and saw Yugi back at the chocolates.

'Yugi!'

Yugi quickly dived at the sofa and giggled into a pillow. Atemu walked over and set down two cups as Yugi's giggles started to slow down.

'I don't…feels so good' Yugi said through the pillow.

'It's why you shouldn't eat so much. Come on' Atemu sat Yugi up 'It'll go away soon'.

Yugi groaned and Atemu picked up his cup, drinking from it.

'Why'd you…give me it?' Yugi asked.

'I didn't think you'd eat so many at once' Atemu explained 'I thought you would use common sense'.

'Y-You saying…I'm stupid!' Yugi exclaimed.

'No. I'm not saying that'.

'Good, 'cause…I would knock you flat' Yugi threatened 'Or…down…which is it?…I'm gonna say down. Down!'

'Yeah. Okay'.

Yugi rested his head against Atemu's shoulder and gave another groan, Atemu set his cup down when he realised Yugi was crying.

'Yugi, why are you crying?' Atemu asked.

'It's Yami' Yugi sobbed 'He doesn't love me!'

'What?'

'He doesn't love me anymore! He's so busy and he hardly does anything with me anymore…I feel so lonely'.

Atemu sighed and stroked Yugi's hair.

'You're being silly. Yami's busy because he's just finished that book of his, it'll go away and he'll be back to the way he was'.

Yugi nodded, Atemu lifted Yugi's head up so he could wipe away a few tears away.

'And how could Yami not love you? You're cute, kind, sweet'.

They were both leaning towards each other, letting their faces get nearer.

'And…so perfect' Atemu whispered.

And then, their lips touched.

Yugi slipped his arms around Atemu's neck as he kissed more passionately and pulled Yugi closer, Atemu licked Yugi's lips and he gladly opened his mouth for Atemu, Atemu slipped his tongue and roamed around making Yugi moan and hold tighter to him.

Yugi was the first to break the kiss, even though he wanted to badly kiss Atemu again.

'What're you doing?' Yugi asked as he removed himself from Atemu.

'Yugi…I'm sorry' Atemu apologised.

'You…trying to…' Yugi fell to one side and closed his eyes as he drifted to sleep 'Make me…a…slut?'

'Err…Yugi, are you okay?'

Yugi cuddled up against a pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

Yami opened the door to see Atemu and a wobbly Yugi standing there.

'Yugi-?'

'Yami, did you know' Yugi gave a small hiccup 'You shouldn't eat too much chocolate'.

Yugi walked past Yami and Yami turned to Atemu, giving him a questionable look.

'He had some Irish chocolate a bit too much' Atemu explained.

'I see. Well, thanks for making sure he didn't trip at least'.

'Yeah. See you Yami'.

Atemu walked off and Yami shut the door, he turned to Yugi as he fell to the sofa and was asleep once more. Yami picked up a blanket and put it over Yugi, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

'Sleep tight Yugi' Yami whispered, and he left Yugi to sleep.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes and groaned. And there was a big question he needed to answer.

How did he get back home?

He sat up and held his head. He looked around and Yami sat at the table, writing something out. He looked towards Yugi when he rubbed his eyes.

'How do you feel now?' Yami asked.

'A…little good'.

Yami chuckled 'Yep. You still sound drunk enough'.

Yugi pulled the blanket off and watched as Yami carried on writing.

'What're you doing?' Yugi asked.

'Signing contracts' Yami replied 'Kaiba is very protective, making me sign these things'.

Yugi looked at his hands, he tried to recollect his memories, and there was one that stuck out of them all.

Yugi kissing Atemu.

He couldn't remember why he did it, he wasn't even sure if there was a real reason behind it all, but he couldn't deny it felt so good.

'U-Umm…Me and Joey…' Yugi stood up, a little bit shaky 'Me and Joey…we planned a sleepover'.

Yami turned to Yugi 'You met Joey?'

'Yeah. He asked if I would sleepover his place, and I said yes. You…don't mind do you?'

Yami got up and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'I don't mind. But I'm going to miss you'.

'I'll be back by tomorrow morning'.

'Alright. Do you want me to walk you there?'

'No, that's alright. I've gotta pack'.

Yugi walked into their bedroom and packed a fresh pair of clothes, some pyjamas, and other needed things. He picked up the bag and walked back out, giving Yami a kiss on the cheek.

'Have fun Yugi'.

'I will'.

They shared another kiss and Yugi left.

Yugi walked down the street, he kept his hands in his pockets and looked down at the street.

"Why did I lie? Joey wouldn't let me in his home by now. I could always go back and make up another lie".

Yugi's feet changed direction and he walked down another street. One he was familiar with that day. It seemed his drunken mind had other plans for Yugi, ones that Yugi didn't quite mind at all.

* * *

The door opened and Atemu and Yugi stood staring at each other.

'Yugi' Atemu blushed slightly 'What are you doing here?'

'Can I come in?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah, sure'.

Atemu moved out the way and Yugi slipped his shoes off.

'So, what did you want?' Atemu asked.

'I'm going to so regret this later' Yugi mumbled.

'Huh?'

Yugi turned to Atemu and kissed him on the lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. Atemu stayed still, not sure how to react, though he knew he wanted this as much as he could.

He shut the door and kissed Yugi back, wrapping his arms around his waist. He pushed Yugi up against the wall and kissed him more amorously. Yugi slipped his hands down to Atemu's shirt and started to unbutton them until it showed his bare chest.

They broke from the kiss and stared at each other, both with their minds full of lust.

'How about…' Atemu leaned a little closer to Yugi 'We take this upstairs?'

Yugi gave Atemu another kiss and they both headed upstairs.

**(Start of lemon!)**

Atemu pulled Yugi close and kissed him fiercely as Yugi pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Atemu broke the kiss and pulled Yugi's shirt over his head and resumed the kiss, it then lead down to Yugi's neck when Yugi gave a moan.

Atemu lead Yugi to the bed and pushed him down, Atemu sat on top of Yugi and kissed down his neck. Yugi moaned when Atemu reached his sensitive spot, he started to suck on it making Yugi moan louder and louder.

Atemu then lead his kisses down to his chest and when he came to a nipple sucked on it. Yugi arched his back and moaned as Atemu licked.

When he was done with the chest, he continued to kiss down until he reached Yugi's pants, he took them off along with his underwear and reached down, taking Yugi into his mouth.

'Ah! Atemu!'

Atemu carried on sucking Yugi's member eager to taste him, Yugi tangled his hands in Atemu's hair and Atemu began to suck harder.

'Atemu!' Yugi released in Atemu's mouth, but he stayed there until he drank every last drop.

Atemu looked up at Yugi, he was panting slightly and his face was as red as ever.

Atemu settled himself between Yugi's leg and kissed Yugi forcefully, he then thrust into Yugi hard and fast.

Yugi nearly screamed in Atemu's mouth, he wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and his legs around Atemu's waist.

Atemu pulled out of Yugi and came back just as fast and just as hard, they broke from the kiss and Yugi started to cry out with every time Atemu hit his prostate.

Atemu started to thrust into Yugi much faster, Yugi laid his body against Atemu's and cried out as loud as he could. It felt so good, and yet so painful.

Atemu reached down and stroked Yugi's member in time with his, it was enough to send Yugi over the edge.

'ATEMU!' Yugi cried as he released over their chests and stomachs.

Yugi's muscles clamped down on Atemu's member so he gave a few more thrusts before coming as well.

'YUGI!' Atemu groaned as he released into Yugi.

**(End of lemon!)**

Atemu laid on top of Yugi as they both breathed heavily. Atemu rested his head on Yugi's chest and listened to his heart beating rapidly.

Yugi closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath back, coincidentally falling asleep, due to the exhaustion and the alcohol still in his system.

****************************End of chapter 13****************************

Me: 'Hehehehe, yes, the cursed chapter thirteen!'

Diao: You know, most of your stories…when they reach thirteen chapters, usually something bad happens to them'.

Agil: 'That's…kinda creepy'.

Me: 'Anyway, if you haven't guessed or don't know. Irish chocolate is known for having alcohol in it. I doubt Yugi could get drunk, but hey it's a story'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. A half circle

Agil: 'Due to popular demand, we decided to put the next chapter up!'

Me: 'To sir, I love you. Boys over flowers. Ntr Atemu. Spirit'.

Agil: 'What's she doing?'

Diao: 'Naming all her stories that has something remotely bad in the chapter thirteen'.

Agil: 'Oh'.

Chapter 14- A half circle

_The guilty pleasures and the guilty conscience are ones not to mix._

_It will dominate a person to repeat his actions, again and again._

* * *

Yugi woke up with an annoying headache.

He looked around a room, a room that he wasn't accustomed to as his own room. He tried to remember what had happened, but his mind seemed to block any memories whatsoever.

Yugi looked down at his bare waist to see an arm around it, he looked over his shoulder to see Atemu sleeping next to his bare body.

'Shit' Yugi cursed silently.

He carefully slid out of Atemu's arms and stepped out of the bed, and slipped into his pants.

'Yugi?'

Yugi froze at the sound of Atemu's voice. Atemu sat up in his bed and stared at Yugi's back.

'Yugi? Where was you going?' Atemu asked.

Yugi took a deep breath and buckled his belt back up 'N-Nowhere'.

Atemu easily heard Yugi's voice breaking up.

'Yugi? Are you okay?' Atemu asked again.

'Okay?' Yugi turned to Atemu as tears started to roll down his face 'I've just slept with a guy that isn't my boyfriend! And you think everything is fine!'

'Yugi-'

Yugi buried his face into his hands as he cried heavily, why did it hurt him to spell the truth out?

Atemu grabbed Yugi's arms and pulled him so he sat on the bed, he wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him tightly as he cried into Atemu's shoulder. Though having Atemu as the person to comfort him was something he didn't really like, but it was better then having no one.

'I'm sorry Yugi' Atemu apologised 'It's my fault'.

'No. If I wasn't so stupid this would have never happened'.

They remained silent, Yugi's crying started to slow down and he wiped away the remaining tears. Atemu rubbed his back as he patiently waited for Yugi.

'Are you okay now?' Atemu asked.

'A little' Yugi replied.

Yugi moved from Atemu's embrace and rubbed his red eyes, doing his best to not look Atemu in the eye.

'I have one question' Yugi turned to Atemu as he turned serious 'What about Yami?'

'He…He can't know about this' Yugi said 'It'll tear him apart'.

'I agree. Maybe…it's best to…not see each other on our own'.

Yugi nodded to that 'I…really have to get home'.

'Yeah sure'.

Yugi got off the bed and got dressed again, Atemu just watched.

Yugi turned to Atemu 'So…see you'.

Yugi quickly left and when Atemu heard the front door shut he sighed and laid back in his bed. There was just one thing running through his mind.

And that was how stupid he was.

* * *

Yugi came back to the condo sometime later that morning. He wondered if Yami would be awake by then, he hoped not.

He quietly shut the door behind him and took off his shoes, he dumped his bag on the sofa and headed to the fridge to get something to eat. It seemed having sex with someone took it's affect on Yugi's stomach.

'Welcome back'.

Yugi shut the fridge door and turned to Yami, he stood behind Yugi wearing only his black robe.

'You startled me Yami' Yugi said as he caught his breath back.

'And you? Sneaking in' Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer 'You're a bit home early'.

'I…just wanted to be with you again' Yugi lied.

'Well, I missed you too' Yami gave a small kiss to Yugi 'But next time, you don't have to sneak in'.

'I won't'.

They shared another kiss again, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck taking their kiss deeper, when they broke away Yugi smiled at Yami.

'Yami…can we have a date today?' Yugi asked.

'A date?' Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's 'That sounds fine to me. I'd do anything you want. Anywhere special?'

'I don't care. Anywhere is good with you'.

Yami chuckled 'Then give me some time to get changed and ready, and we'll go nowhere in particular'.

Yugi giggled but agreed to it.

* * *

Around about midday both of them were ready to go on their date. They held hands as they walked down the street, Yugi chatted away to Yami as he listened to him. It was the least Yugi could do to make it up to Yami, without him knowing what had happened.

Yami looked up.

'Atemu!'

Atemu turned around as Yami and Yugi approached him. He blushed as well as Yugi.

'Hey Yami' Atemu turned to Yugi 'Hey…Yugi'.

Yugi gave a nod and hid his face as he it turned red, he just hoped that he wouldn't have to be with Atemu too long.

'What're you doing?' Yami asked Atemu.

'I was…just walking around' Atemu replied 'I have nothing better to do. What about you two?'

'Date' Yami answered 'Do you wanna tag along?'

'Err…' Atemu looked at Yugi, a little nervous after their night together 'Err…s-sure. If I won't be in the way'.

'It'll be alright. Right Yugi?'

Yugi gave a nervous laugh 'Yeah. It'll be fun. More the merrier'.

* * *

They all walked around the town until they came to a familiar café Yugi knew.

'Yugi what do you want?' Yami asked.

'Err…I guess…I don't mind'.

Yami chuckled and leaned closer 'I'll buy you a milkshake or something'.

Yugi blushed slightly and Yami turned to Atemu.

'Atemu? Milkshake as well?' Yami asked jokingly.

'No. I'm fine' Atemu reassured.

'Alright then. You two find a table while I'll go buy'.

Yami walked off, leaving Atemu and Yugi alone. Something they agreed not to do.

They were both blushing and tried to not look at each other. Atemu cleared his throat.

'There's a spare table over there' Atemu said, pointing to a table.

They walked over and sat down on the soft seats, sitting opposite each other. They continued to avert each others gaze, looking at anything and anyone but the person over the table.

'S-Sorry about Yami' Yugi apologised.

'It's alright' Atemu reassured.

Yugi began to silently tap his leg underneath the table. Being alone with Atemu again, he really wanted to reach out and make out with Atemu, right there. But he had to keep control.

He put his hands on the table and tapped them silently.

'Y-Yami sure is taking his time' Yugi added a small laugh on the end.

Atemu leaned slightly 'He's next in the line'.

"Good!" Yugi thought "If Yami's here maybe I won't get so needy for Atemu!"

'Yugi. I know you're nervous being with me' Atemu said.

'H-How could you tell?' Yugi asked.

'You're twitching so much' Atemu explained 'I'm sorry I've made you nervous like this'.

'No. That's not it'.

They finally looked at each other, a slight pink colour across both of their faces.

'I…I just don't know what to say' Yugi whispered 'It's…really odd'.

'Yugi' Atemu quickly checked on Yami 'If there are things you want to say, then maybe you should come back to my place and say it then'.

'But…what about-?'

'I promise, I won't do anything again'.

Yugi looked down at his hands, he knew that as soon as he would be alone with Atemu, it'll happen all over again, but he didn't seem to mind being alone with Atemu. Perhaps something good would come out of it.

'O-Okay' Yugi stuttered.

'Okay' Yami came back and placed two drinks on the table, one for Yugi and one for himself 'A milkshake for Yugi, and coffee for me'.

Yugi took his milkshake, Yami sat down next to Yugi and wrapped his arm around Yugi, continuing their date.

* * *

After they finished their date and returned home, Yugi was ready to go out again.

'Where are you off to?' Yami asked.

'To Atemu's' Yugi replied. Only to freeze after saying those words.

'Oh?' Yami walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist 'Why? Little secret meeting or something?'

'Y-Yeah. I-It's a surprise'.

'A surprise?'

'Yeah. So you can't know anymore then that' Yugi turned to Yami and kissed him on the cheek 'I'll be back for dinner'.

'Alright then' Yami gave Yugi a kiss 'Have fun'.

'I will'.

Yugi broke from Yami's embrace and got going to Atemu's house.

Yugi came to Atemu's house some minutes later. They both sat down on the sofa and tried their hardest to control themselves, because in fact they didn't mind this alone time, they both wouldn't mind if the other one lost themselves because then they could enjoy it so much.

'So, what did you want to say?' Atemu asked.

Yugi looked down at his hands 'I…I don't know'.

Atemu gave a sigh 'Yugi. If you…hate me I'll understand'.

'No! I don't hate you!' They stared at each other and Yugi went back to being shy again 'It's just…different'.

'Are you…having problems with Yami?'

'No. I still love him. But…when I'm with you…it's like…' Yugi held his hands together and shuffled his feet along the floor 'When I'm with you…it's hard to explain. I'm like a half circle'.

Atemu looked at him questionably 'Half circle?'

'Yeah. W-When I met Yami, he filled half of me. I'm happy to be with him, and I love him so much. But…I never really felt like I was meant to be with him. A-And then you…well…you filled in the second half of me. And now…now I feel really happy, and I want to be with you and Yami' Yugi turned to look at Atemu 'Is that…wrong?'

Atemu smiled and cupped Yugi's chin.

'No' Atemu whispered 'It's not wrong at all Yugi'.

Yugi managed to smile back and they held hands.

'You do say a lot of weird things though, don't you?' Atemu joked.

'It's just…I couldn't think of anything else to describe it like'.

'Well, I think I understand'.

Atemu leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips, Yugi kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. Atemu pushed him down on the sofa and continued to kiss him more forcefully, starting a love session.

* * *

Yugi came back home some hours later like he promised, just in time to make dinner for Yami.

Yugi quickly straightened out his clothes and made sure his hair didn't look ruffled too much, he just hoped that Yami wouldn't pick out anything too suspicious.

Yugi opened the door to see Yami on the phone, he turned to Yugi and gestured to Yugi to be quiet, to which he was.

'Yeah…yeah…Okay Kaiba…yeah…see ya'.

Yami put the phone down and got up, walking to Yugi 'Have fun?'

'Yeah. You could say that'.

Yami put his arms around Yugi and hugged him tightly, Yugi hugged him back.

'What did Kaiba want?' Yugi asked.

'Making sure I was a good boy' Yami joked 'You know, I swear he would be my mother if he could'.

Yugi gave a giggle and rested his head on Yami's chest 'Yami'.

'Yeah?'

'I love you'.

Yami kissed Yugi on the head 'I love you too Yugi'.

Yugi stayed in Yami's embrace for a while. It wasn't like he didn't love Yami, Yugi loved him a lot. But being Atemu was different from being with Yami, the more he thought about it, it didn't feel like he was cheating. Though he wasn't sure what it would be, but he loved Yami and that was all. Yami didn't have to know what was going, it wasn't anything serious anyway.

***************************End of chapter 14*****************************

Diao: 'Are you like, addicted to making things bad for them?'

Me: 'Diao, obviously the answer is yes'.

Diao: 'You bloody weirdo'.

Agil: 'I-I'm sure something good will come out of it all'.

Me: 'Yes…something good…'

Agil: 'You have planned that far haven't you?'

Me: Laughs 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Diao: 'Do any of you realise she published this on a day numbered thirteen? She's addicted that number is bad luck!'


	15. Tokyo adventures

Me: 'I only wanted to write this chapter because afterwards it gets tense!'

Agil: 'And good!'

Diao: 'Basically more sick'.

Chapter 15-Tokyo adventures

Yami woke up the next morning, in his arms was sleeping, naked Yugi.

The previous day, Yugi had finally finished school, and they celebrated it in their own way.

Yami smiled as he remembered the nights memories and hugged the sleeping Yugi close to him, and tried to fall asleep again.

Yugi was the next one to wake up, he opened his eyes to meet with Yami's face. Yugi smiled and moved closer to give Yami a kiss on the lips.

'Good morning to you too'.

Yami opened is eyes and smirked.

'Y-Yami. I didn't know you was awake' Yugi explained.

'Oh? So you wouldn't have kissed me if you was awake?'

'No, no, that's not it'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi passionately, when they broke away Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's.

'You excited about today?' Yami asked.

'Huh?'

'Don't tell me you forgot about my gift to you'.

Yugi looked at Yami confused, Yami chuckled again and gave Yugi a quick kiss on the lips.

'Today, we're heading to Tokyo' Yami explained 'Now do you remember?'

'Oh yeah!'

Yami sat up and got out the bed 'You're so forgetful Yugi'.

Yugi sat up in the bed as Yami got changed in some fresh clothes.

'I just forgot about it because we haven't talked much about it!' Yugi defended 'If you had told me a lot more about what was going on, I wouldn't have forgotten!'

Yami threw some clothes at Yugi and they hung on his head.

'You get ready, Kaiba will be here soon to take us away'.

Yugi scowled at Yami but got dressed nevertheless.

* * *

Soon after they had breakfast, they started packing away a few things. They were going to spend four days there, so they needed a lot of things to pack.

The door knocked and Yami opened it to reveal Kaiba.

'You ready to go?' Kaiba asked.

'Yes Kaiba' Yami went back and got the suitcases 'Ready Yugi?'

'Yep'.

They walked outside, Yami put the suitcases into the trunk and they drove off down the road.

'So, the party will be on the third day' Yami said 'Gives me plenty of time'.

Yugi looked at Yami questionably 'What do you mean?'

'Well, there's no way I'm letting you go to something formal without a suit. I'm going to buy you one'.

'Oh okay then'.

When they got to the train station they took out their suitcases and headed to the platform, Kaiba looked at the watch on his wrist.

'Should be here any minute' Kaiba muttered.

'Is it long to get to Tokyo?' Yugi asked.

'A few hours or so' Yami answered 'Don't worry, it'll pass before you'll know it'.

'Okay'.

Soon a train pulled up and they got on, they found an empty compartment. They shoved their suitcases on the racks and sat down, Yugi and Yami sat on one side while Kaiba sat on the other side.

Halfway through their journey, Kaiba got bored so left them on their own. Yami had his arm around Yugi and they watched the scenery go by.

'I wonder if Kaiba is okay' Yugi said.

'He'll be fine' Yami reassured 'He's just missing his lover'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'He has someone?'

'Well…he won't admit it. But I'm pretty sure he's seeing someone. He's probably lonely that they aren't here with him as well'.

'Oh, I see'.

Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek 'Don't worry about him though. He isn't the type to get jealous'.

'How did you know what I was thinking?'

Yami smirked 'Because, I'm in love with you right?'

Yami put his lips on Yugi's and kissed him passionately, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him back. Yami licked Yugi's lips so Yugi obeyed and opened his mouth as Yami forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned when Yami was exploring around the inside of his mouth and held tighter to him.

Then the train came to a stop so they broke their kiss.

'Looks like it's our stop' Yami said as he stood up, he took their suitcases off and lead Yugi off the train.

* * *

They soon reached the hotel, Yugi gawped and looked up at the building, It was just huge. There was no chance Yugi was ever going to come back to this place again.

'Yugi' Yugi looked back down at Yami, he stood at the door with Kaiba, waving the suitcase around 'Hurry up'.

'Y-Yeah'.

Yugi caught up with Yami and they headed inside to the entrance, only for Yugi to gawp more. The inside was just as grand as the outside. Yami held Yugi's hand and pulled him along, if he didn't Yugi would be standing there for ages.

Kaiba signed them in and got their room keys. Yami and Yugi were going to share a room while Kaiba had the one next to theirs.

When they got to their rooms, Yugi ran straight to the window and looked down at the busy streets.

'Look at it!' Yugi exclaimed 'It's so big!'

Yami laughed as he set the suitcases down 'Yugi, you're like a puppy'.

Yugi turned to Yami as he pouted 'I've just never been to a big city like Tokyo'.

'So I can see'.

'Well I be' They turned around to see a man standing at their door. He looked near enough the same age as Yami, he had blonde-near white-coloured hair and pale grey eyes. Yami and the man stared at each other, while Yugi stood nervously 'Yami?'

Yami smiled 'Saburo?'

They greeted each other with a tight hug, while Yugi just stood back and watched.

'You've grown' Saburo commented.

'So have you' Yami retorted, they let go of each other and stood back 'What're you doing here?'

'Business' Saburo replied 'I presume you're the same'.

Yami chuckled 'Yes'.

Saburo looked past Yami and stared at Yugi 'Who's this?'

'I-I'm Yugi' Yugi added a bow.

'Yugi eh?' Saburo walked up to him and shook his hand 'Nice to meet you'.

Yugi smiled back and Saburo turned to Yami 'How long you plan on staying?'

'Only a few days'.

'Ah. Well I'm sticking around for a little while, we should catch up with each other sometime. It won't be too hard to find each other'.

'Sounds good' Yami agreed.

'Well, I'll leave you two alone to unpack' Saburo walked back to the door 'See you around Yami. Yugi'.

'Bye Saburo'.

Saburo left and Yami turned to Yugi, instantly giving him a small but passionate kiss.

'There's only one person I love' Yami whispered.

'Huh? What?' Yugi questioned. But Yami just smirked 'Yami! don't confuse me!'

Yami chuckled and looked at the clock on the wall 'He should've been here by now'.

Yugi tipped his head slightly 'Who Yami?'

'Atemu, he was supposed to come as well, but he should've arrived by now'.

Yugi smiled nervously 'R-Really?'

"Great. Just what I need".

* * *

Atemu sorted through his clothes, his own room was a few doors down from Yugi and Yami's, but he didn't want to tell them he had arrived just yet.

'Surprise party'.

Atemu looked up to see Yami and Yugi standing at the door, he smiled at them both.

'I thought I usually do that' Atemu chuckled.

'Well, you certainly took your time' Yami added 'But you're here now. What took your time?'

'The train was late' Atemu explained 'So I was late'.

'At least you're here. Yugi' Yami turned to Yugi 'You're quiet suddenly'.

'O-Oh. I-I just…' Yugi looked towards Atemu and blushed slightly 'N-Nothing'.

Atemu blushed slightly and turned back to his suitcase, he knew it would be difficult for the two of them to be together with Yami around. But it was something they were going to have to deal with.

Yami put his arm around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him close 'You are certainly weird. Anyway, lets leave Atemu alone to unpack. I'm going to show Yugi around, find us when you're finished'.

Yami held Yugi's hand and dragged him away. Atemu sighed and carried on unpacking, it was going to be a rough few days for the two of them.

* * *

During the spare days Yami and Yugi spent their time together. Yami had taken Yugi out around Tokyo to buy Yugi a suit, and after that they spent time with both Atemu and Saburo.

Soon it came to the day of the ceremony. Yami was already dressed in his suit; He wore a white dress shirt with a black jacket over the top and pants to match it, he had his tie undone and stood at the door, waiting for Yugi.

'Yugi, Yugi, how could I be so true?' Yami sung 'I'm half waiting and the other half is ready to leave'.

'I'm coming!' Yugi shouted through the bathroom door. Yami chuckled to himself and played with one end of his tie.

Yugi opened the door to the bathroom and stood in front of Yami. He wore a white dress shirt with a brown jacket buttoned up all the way and matching pants.

Yami put his hand on Yugi's face and pinched his cheek 'You look adorable in a suit'.

'Yami!' Yugi hit Yami's hand away 'Weren't we leaving?'

'It's alright. It's only downstairs'.

Yami and Yugi left their room and as soon as they got in the elevator, Atemu joined them in the elevator.

'You can't even look smart for me' Yami joked.

Atemu wore a white dress shirt that was hanging out and some black pants. Atemu put his hands in his pockets.

'You know I can never dress smartly' Atemu explained 'Even for you Yami'.

'N-Never?' Yugi stuttered.

Atemu looked at Yugi and shook his head 'I never liked dressing up, so this is as far as I'll go'.

Yugi smiled slightly and Yami bent down to Yugi.

'He would dress up if he ever got with someone' Yami sniggered.

Yugi turned to Yami and blushed slightly.

They soon reached the bottom floor, when they got off Yami lead them to a spare conference room, they had decorated it for the occasion. Kaiba stood at the door waiting as people walked past. When he saw the three of them walking his way, he walked up to them.

'There you are' He said 'There are people waiting for you Yami'.

'Yeah, yeah. I'll go already' Yami walked past along with Atemu.

'Yugi' Yugi turned to Kaiba 'A word'.

'Y-Yeah'.

Kaiba and Yugi walked a bit where no one could hear them. Kaiba turned to Yugi.

'Yugi, while you're here I have one favour to ask you' Kaiba said.

'Y-Yeah?'

'As much as I respect yours and Yami's relationship. I want you to pretend you and Yami are not an item' Yugi stared at Kaiba, almost shocked at what he was asking him 'It's not that I have anything against you. But there are a lot of media here, if they catch on that Yami is in a relationship-that being of a boy who just finished high school-they'll never give up. They might even turn it into something against Yami and his reputation. So just for tonight, I'd like it if you act as Yami's friend, for Yami's own sake'.

Yugi looked down at the floor, but back up to Kaiba smiling.

'Okay' Yugi agreed 'I wouldn't want to cause Yami any trouble'.

'Thank you Yugi'.

Kaiba walked past, Yugi turned to watch Kaiba 'Kaiba!'

Kaiba stopped and turned to Yugi who smiled slightly.

'You're really kind' Yugi said 'Yami always joke you're like a mother and stuff. But you really care for Yami don't you?'

Kaiba turned back around, a small hint of pink in his face 'Thank you for telling me that. I'm going to kill Yami now'.

'Eh!'

Kaiba carried on so Yugi thought best not to dwell on it too much. When Yugi walked in he looked around for Yami, but there was so many people, it was hard to find anyone in the crowd.

'Yugi!'

Yugi looked around to see Yami waving at him, he stood with a bored Atemu. Yugi jogged up to them.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised 'It's so crowded in here'.

'It's alright. You'd better stick with one of us, you might get trampled'.

Yugi giggled slightly 'So, what did Kaiba want?'

'Oh…err…'

'Yami' Kaiba walked over to them and pushed Yami away 'More people'.

'Again?' Yami questioned as he was lead away 'Do you like torturing me?'

They disappeared into the crowds, so only Yugi and Atemu stood together. Yugi blushed slightly as Atemu turned to him.

'What did Kaiba want?' Atemu asked.

'H-He…just said if I could pretend I wasn't Yami's boyfriend for tonight. He said that the press people might use it against him and stuff'.

'How do you feel about it?' Atemu asked.

Yugi looked up at him and smiled 'I-I don't mind. I mean…I wouldn't want to cause Yami any trouble'.

'Yeah'.

They stared at each other and blushed slightly.

'I-I'm pretty hungry' Yugi said 'T-There's a food table, I'm heading over there'.

Yugi quickly headed to the buffet table, Atemu quickly followed Yugi. Although he was hungry, and there was many foods to choose from, Yugi ended up staring at them. Atemu stood by his side.

'A-About Yami' Atemu said 'H-He invited me, and…I thought it would look strange if I didn't go…so that's why I'm here'.

'I-It's alright' Yugi reassured as he picked up a plate 'Y-Yami doesn't know…it's not your fault'.

Atemu watched as Yugi picked up food and placed it on his plate.

'Yugi…there's something I wanted to say' Atemu said quietly.

'Yeah?' Yugi carried on picking up food.

'I…Yugi I…love you'.

Yugi stared ahead and let the plate slip through his hands, smashing when it hit the floor. Everyone stared at them and it was quiet for once.

'Yugi!'

Yami rushed over to Yugi and Atemu 'Yugi, are you alright?'

'F-Fine' Yugi stuttered 'I-I have to go'.

Yugi rushed past them and threw open the door, Yami and Atemu just stood, not sure what to do.

'What's up with Yugi?' Yami questioned.

* * *

Yugi ran up the stairs and ran along the corridor, only to hit into someone who held him steady.

'You alright Yugi?' Saburo asked.

Yugi stood himself up and smiled at Saburo 'Y-Yeah. I should've watched where I was going'.

'And where was you going?'

Yugi looked down 'I-I don't know'.

Saburo smiled 'Well, if there's a problem, I have an idea'.

'O-Okay'.

Saburo lead Yugi back to his hotel room, his room was just the same as everyone else. He sat Yugi on the sofa as he picked up a bag, he placed it on the table and took it out to show a cake.

'Cake!' Yugi cheered.

Saburo chuckled as he picked up a knife and cut it 'I thought you might be one to like cakes'.

'Do you like cakes Saburo?'

'Yeah. Strawberries are my favourite'.

Saburo handed Yugi a plate with a cake slice on it 'Thank you' Yugi took a bite out of it while Saburo sat down next to him.

'Good?' Saburo asked.

'It's delicious!' Yugi exclaimed as he ate some more.

'I'm glad you like it'.

Yugi finished off his cake slice and put the plate down. He sighed happily.

'That was the best' Yugi said, he turned to Saburo and realised he hadn't eaten any of his slice 'Aren't you going to eat?'

Saburo smiled 'I want to talk with you more'.

'Oh…okay…'

'Yugi. It might not be my business but…what is your relationship with Yami?'

'Yami and I-'

'I want you to pretend you and Yami are not an item…'

'W-We…we're friends' Yugi quickly hid his face 'Yami asked if I'd like to come along'.

'I see. Yami did always crave for people around him'.

Yugi nodded his head. Saburo picked up his fork and poked one of the strawberries.

'Yugi, you like strawberries?' Saburo asked.

'Yeah. I love them. They're really nice'.

Saburo held Yugi's chin and forced the strawberry into Yugi's mouth. Yugi was surprised, but managed to eat the strawberry without choking on it.

'S-Saburo?'

'You know, you're quite adorable' Saburo got another strawberry and forced it into Yugi's mouth 'You are very cute'.

Yugi blushed heavily, Saburo leaned closer so Yugi jumped back and stood up.

'I-I have to go' Yugi stuttered.

Yugi was about to leave but Saburo grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

'Yugi' Yugi turned to Saburo as he held his face 'You have some icing on your face'.

Saburo leaned closer to Yugi's face and licked Yugi's face. Yugi quickly burned to a crimson colour and wriggled out of Saburo's grip.

'I-I really have to go, excuse me!'

Yugi pushed open the door and ran as fast as he could, he pushed back another door only for it to hit into someone. Yugi stopped and turned to the person, who happened to be Atemu as he covered his face.

'A-Atemu!' Yugi held his arms 'Are you alright?'

Atemu moved his hands away as a small trickle of blood ran down over his lips.

'Blood!'

* * *

Yugi took Atemu back to his room, he helped stop the bleeding.

'How are you feeling now?' Yugi asked.

'I'm alright' Atemu reassured 'Just a nosebleed'.

'Okay then'.

They stayed quiet as Atemu cleaned away the stained blood on his lips.

'Yugi…why was you running?' Atemu asked.

'Oh…I err…n-no reason' Yugi lied.

Atemu turned to Yugi 'Was it…what I said?'

Yugi blushed and hung his head, Atemu sighed and stood up, walking over to the windows.

'I thought…when you said about the half circle thing' Atemu explained 'I thought you were trying to say you loved me as well. But it looks like I was wrong again'.

'Atemu' Yugi stood up and turned to Atemu 'It's not like that'.

'It isn't?'

'No. It's just…I-I love you too' Atemu turned to Yugi as he blushed heavily and played with his hands 'I-It's just…when you said that…e-even though I kinda knew you loved me very much…I was still surprised by it. It reminded me of the time Yami told me that he loved me. I got the same fluttery feeling inside me, I-I guess…it happened again. I think…no matter how many times someone is going to tell me that they love me, I'm going to act the same way. It's really a special feeling, right?'

Atemu walked up to Yugi and cupped his chin, a small smile across his face 'You do come out with some weird things Yugi'.

Atemu leaned closer and kissed Yugi passionately on the lips, Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and kissed him back.

* * *

Yugi slipped out of the bed and quickly put his clothes back on, Atemu sat up and watched Yugi.

'I really must be getting back' Yugi explained 'They'll be wondering where I was'.

'Okay Yugi' Atemu sat back on one arm 'I'll stay here for now'.

Yugi put his shirt back on, he leaned on the bed and gave Atemu a quick kiss on the lips.

'See you later' Yugi whispered.

'Have fun'.

Yugi shut the door on his way out, Atemu laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes for sleep.

* * *

Yugi and Yami came back to their room some hours later when everything was finished. Yugi stretched his arms in the air.

'I'm so sleepy' Yugi said wearily 'What about you Yami?'

Yami held Yugi's waist and pulled him close, he put his lips on Yugi's and kissed him passionately. Yugi was surprised by the sudden kiss, but he managed to kiss back and put his arms around Yami's neck.

When they broke away, Yugi giggled 'What was that for?'

'I've been dying to kiss you' Yami gave Yugi a small kiss 'I couldn't wait for this moment one more hour'.

'Yami, you're so selfish'.

'Maybe' Yami kissed down Yugi's neck making him moan quietly 'But you're the one I want to be with right now'.

Yami lead Yugi over to the bed before pushing him down on it and kissing him again and again.

* * *

Yugi laid in the bed on his stomach. He watched Yami as he slept peacefully next to him, Yugi smiled and brushed some of the bangs out of his face. Yugi cuddled next to him and kissed him gently on the lips.

'I love you as well Yami' Yugi whispered.

Though Yugi knew it wasn't right to love two people-especially as they were close themselves-but he just hoped they would understand each other. After all, they are his world as much as he is their world.

Yugi moved Yami's arms so they were around him and nestled into Yami's chest, and they were both silently asleep.

****************************End of chapter 15****************************

Diao: 'Point?'

Me: 'Oh come on Diao! It's…interesting…'

Diao: 'Like it is'.

Me: 'Well, I thought I'd better do something for their Tokyo trip. I couldn't forget about it'.

Agil: 'Things are going to get good right?'

Me: 'Yes…good…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	16. All out

Me: 'Now my children an important lesson in today's chapter'.

Agil: 'Huh?'

Diao: 'Oh no'.

Me: 'Lying isn't the answer to all problems in life'.

Chapter 16-All out

Yugi laid on Atemu's chest after finishing a round of lovemaking. Atemu stroked Yugi's arm as he stared up at the ceiling. Yugi had his eyes closed and listened to his soft heartbeat.

'Yugi' Atemu said quietly.

'Hmm?'

'Are you…ever thinking about telling Yami?'

They stayed quiet for a little, Yugi sat up 'Atemu. I can't'.

Atemu sat up and held Yugi's face 'Yugi, I know it's going to be difficult, but I think Yami should know-'

'You've just got a guilty conscience!'

They stared at each other, Atemu looked away 'Atemu, I'm sorry'.

Yugi gave Atemu a kiss on his cheek 'I just…It's not easy Atemu. I don't want to lose you or Yami but I…I don't know what to do…'

Atemu pulled Yugi close as he started to cry quietly into his shoulder.

'It's okay Yugi. I know Yami will understand, do you know why?' Yugi shook his head 'Because we both love you, so very much. And nothing will be able to change that. Understand?'

Yugi nodded his head and clung to Atemu for a little more until he finished crying.

* * *

When Yugi got back home after being with Atemu, Yugi headed straight to the kitchen, cooking immediately.

After nearly two hours of cooking Yami stood and watched.

'What're you doing?' Yami asked.

'Cooking dinner' Yugi replied.

Yami checked the clock 'Yugi, that's like ages away'.

'I'm making a big dinner for you' Yugi explained 'It'll take me awhile so I thought I should start it'.

Yami raised an eyebrow 'Why am I having such a large dinner?'

'Because you've been working so hard. I just thought I'd like to treat you and stuff'.

Yami walked up to Yugi and hugged him from the back 'Don't push yourself. Anything I can help out with?'

'If you helped, I'd have to put out a fire'.

Yami chuckled and kissed on Yugi's cheek 'Point made. I'll leave it to you'.

Yami gave Yugi another kiss and left Yugi to cook the dinner.

Yugi finally served the food another hour later. Yami sat at the table and looked at all the food in front of him.

'You weren't joking when you said it was going to be big' Yami said as he looked up at Yugi 'You really didn't have to do this'.

'I-I wanted to though'.

'Very well'.

They started eating, Yugi could feel his heartbeat picking up. He was so nervous he hardly ate much of the food himself, but he promised Atemu he was going to tell him, and so he was.

When Yami was full he pushed his plate slightly.

'Sorry Yugi' He apologised 'If I eat anymore I'd get fat'.

'It's alright' Yugi reassured 'I…guess I did make a little too much'.

'A little? Yugi you could feed the entire street with this'.

Yugi hung his head 'Only joking Yugi'.

'Y-Yami…t-there's…something I have to tell you' Yugi looked up at Yami as he waited patiently 'I…I am…err…I…I…'

Yami watched as tears formed in Yugi's eyes and rolled down is face, Yugi hid his face in his hands and started to sob.

'Yugi?'

'I'm sorry Yami!' Yugi cried.

'What's wrong? Are you in trouble?'

Yugi got up from his chair, he walked over to Yami and hid his face in Yami's lap.

'I…I didn't…mean it Yami' Yugi sobbed.

'Mean what? Yugi, what've you done?'

Yugi wiped away a few of his tears but kept his face hidden from Yami.

'I…I sort of…c-cheated on you. But I didn't mean it! I-I was…drunk…and…it happened'.

They stayed silent between each other, only Yugi's soft whimpers broke the silence. Yami put his hand on Yugi's head, making him jump a little.

'Yugi…I'm sorry' Yami whispered.

'No. I'm sorry' Yugi apologised 'I-I shouldn't have done it'.

Yami lifted Yugi's head and kissed him passionately. Yugi would've kissed back if it wasn't for a serious matter.

Yami broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Yugi's 'No. If I wasn't so wrapped up with my work, I might've took notice about you'.

Yugi sniffed 'Y-You're not…mad at me?'

'No Yugi. I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you'.

Yugi reached up and kissed Yami on the lips, Yami kissed back and pulled Yugi closely. When they broke from the kiss Yami hugged Yugi close to his body.

'It's going to be alright Yugi' Yami whispered 'Everything is going to be fine now'.

Yugi nodded and hugged Yami back, though he couldn't bring himself to tell Yami the whole truth, but maybe one day he would be able to tell Yami the whole truth.

* * *

After two days of silence, Atemu was beginning to worry about Yugi. He was sure if Yugi had told Yami about the two of them being together, he would've at least called.

Atemu looked out the window and sighed.

"Yugi. I hope you know what you're doing".

* * *

Yugi decided to spend the day with Joey, they walked around the park together, Joey had a bagel that he was eating while walking.

'You found a job yet Joey?' Yugi asked.

'No' Joey replied 'Still looking and failing'.

Yugi giggled slightly 'Umm…J-Joey. I have…a question'.

'Fire away'.

'Joey…if you…was in love with Kaiba and another person what would you do?'

Joey choked and Yugi turned to him as he managed to swallow in time.

'How did you know about me and Kaiba!' Joey questioned.

'I picked up Kaiba's phone one time and saw your number on it. I presumed'.

Joey blushed heavily and looked away, muttering a few things to himself.

'So, what would you do?' Yugi asked.

'Do about what?' Joey questioned.

'If you were in love with Kaiba and someone else'.

Joey looked up at the sky in thought 'I don't know. I guess I would pray Kaiba wouldn't murder me, but I would tell him as soon as I could'.

Yugi sighed and looked away 'Oh'.

Joey turned to Yugi 'Why do you ask? Think Yami's cheating or something?'

Yugi sighed again 'No Joey. Just curious'.

'Alright. Hey, lets go to the arcade. Haven't been there for a while'.

Yugi followed Joey out of the park, if Joey knew as well, he would tell Yami as soon as he could. Joey had a knack for telling the truth. How Yugi wished he had that characteristic.

* * *

Yami opened the door to see Atemu standing there.

'Atemu, nice surprise' Yami joked 'What're you doing here?'

'Just…came to see you' Atemu said.

'Very well'.

Yami moved out the way and followed Yami inside, Atemu looked around but it was quiet.

'Where's Yugi?' Atemu asked.

Yami sat down 'He's…out with his friends'.

'Oh' Atemu sighed quietly "Maybe it's better if Yugi wasn't here. I don't want Yami going crazy at both of us, he might've calmed down when Yugi gets back".

'Anything new?' Yami asked.

'No. Not really' Atemu replied.

'You're quiet' Yami turned around to face Atemu 'Something wrong?'

'What? No. Not…really'.

Yami smirked and faced back around again.

'So…how have things been with you and Yugi?' Atemu questioned.

Yami stayed quiet and held his hands closely 'Well…something happened'.

Atemu perked up and turned to Yami.

'What happened?' Atemu asked.

'Yugi…he admitted to…being with someone else' Yami said.

'Is it…someone you know?' Atemu asked.

'I don't know. Yugi didn't say'.

Atemu watched as Yami rested his head against the back of the sofa.

'It was all my fault. I…abandoned Yugi and so he spent a night with someone else. If I had paid more attention to him and given him what he wanted then he wouldn't be so guilty about it' Yami chuckled slightly 'Though…I would like to meet the person. Wonder who I was kinda'.

'Yami. It was me' Yami turned to Atemu to see his serious expression 'And it wasn't just once. Yugi has been seeing me for a while'.

They stared at each other, in silence. Yami broke a smile and laughed quietly.

'Now that's mean Atemu' Yami chuckled 'Cruel joke to play'.

'It's not a joke' Atemu said 'It's the truth'.

'Yeah, yeah' Yami got up and put his hands in his pockets 'It's not funny no more'.

'Yami, if you don't believe me, why don't you ask Yugi yourself?'

'Shut up'.

'I'm sure if you asked he'd tell you everything you need to know-'

'Shut up!'

Atemu watched as Yami started to glare at him, he turned away 'Get out'.

'Yami-'

'Get out!'

Atemu didn't need to be told again so quickly left, Yami sat back down again and tried to get his head around what he had been told.

* * *

Yugi came back sometime later, he shut the door behind him.

'I'm back!' But it was quiet 'Yami?'

Yugi walked around, but there was no note left on the table. Had Yami gone out for only a few minutes?

He heard a soft sob and turned around, Yami sat on the floor huddled up to the wall, his head on his knees and crying into them.

'Yami!' Yugi ran over to Yami and fell to his knees 'Yami, are you okay?'

Yami lifted his head up, his eyes were puffy and red.

'Yami, what happened?' Yugi asked.

'A-Atemu came over' Yami replied.

Yugi sat back on his legs, fearing what Yami was going to say next.

'D-Do you know what he told me?' Yugi shook his head slowly 'He told me that you and him have been seeing each other for quite a while'.

Yugi looked down at his hands, too ashamed to look Yami in the eye 'Yet you told me, one night with someone you couldn't remember. So which is the truth Yugi? Because to be honest I'm starting to believe Atemu more'.

Yugi held his hands together as small tears started to run down his face.

'Y-Yami…I-It was…it just happened' Yugi tried to explain.

Yami got up and begun to walk away but Yugi quickly pushed himself up and grabbed the back of Yami's shirt.

'Please Yami!' Yugi begged 'It's why I didn't tell you!'

'Yugi-'

'I didn't want to lose you! I love you too much!'

'Stop it'.

'I know it was a stupid decision! But please, don't leave me!'

'I said stop it!'

Yami turned around and hit Yugi with the back of his hand. Yugi hid his face and Yami realised what he had done immediately.

'Yugi, are you alright?' Yami asked 'I'm sorry Yugi'.

Yugi moved away from Yami, tears rolling down his face even more, he quickly ran out and shut the door behind him as he cried heavily.

* * *

Atemu opened the door to see a crying Yugi.

'Yugi? What's wrong?'

Yugi threw himself at Atemu and wrapped his arms around him, crying heavily into his chest.

When Atemu had calmed Yugi down, he sat him down in the living room. He pressed a wet cloth against Yugi's cheek, Yugi hissed but remained still.

'Sorry' Atemu apologised.

'It's okay' Yugi took the cloth from Atemu and kept it against his red mark.

'I…I'm sorry about Yami. I…I never thought he could hit you'.

Yugi looked away 'Me too'.

Atemu moved closer and put his arm around Yugi 'I shouldn't have told him without you. At least then I could've done something'.

'It's alright. Atemu…c-can I…stay with you tonight?'

'Sure' Atemu kissed Yugi on the head 'We'll sort it out in the morning when everyone's cooled down'.

Yugi nodded and cuddled up to Atemu. He was the only person Yugi had left.

* * *

Atemu was the first one up the next morning. He was in the kitchen cooking a breakfast for Yugi, he knew he would get back to Yami and sort everything out, so he wanted to make sure he could do all he could for Yugi.

Yugi walked into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes.

'Morning' Yugi said wearily.

'Morning Yugi. How do you feel today?' Atemu asked.

'Alright'.

Yugi sat down and Atemu put a plate in front of him, serve with a breakfast.

'Is this for me?' Yugi asked.

'There's no one else' Atemu joked.

Yugi picked up the fork and started eating 'This is really good Atemu'.

'Well, I am a good cook. I live by myself'.

Yugi smiled and carried on eating. When Yugi finished the doorbell rang, they both looked up.

'Who could it be this early?' Atemu questioned as he got up.

Yugi washed his plate as Atemu went to answer the door. Yugi stacked the plate.

'Hey! Wait!'

Yugi turned around as Yami stood at the doorway with Atemu closely behind. They stared at each other.

'I figured you would be here' Yami said.

'Y-Yami!'

**************************End of chapter 16******************************

Me: 'Well, Yugi's is in deep sh*t now'.

Diao: 'Why don't you have Yami murder him suddenly. You seem to do that a lot'.

Me: 'Don't give me ideas Diao'.

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	17. A pinky promise forever

Me: 'The final word on the final battle'.

Diao: 'Don't you usually say that in the last chapter?'

Me: '…Oh…yes…of course. Silly me'.

Diao: 'Vann. Stop with the stupid act and write'.

Me: 'Oh, okay'.

Chapter 17-A pinky promise forever

Yami and Atemu sat in the living room while they waited for Yugi to get changed, they sat opposite each other, not sharing a look to each other. Yami had to sit with the man that Yugi cheated with, not only was it humiliating for him, but it also annoyed him.

Yugi came in dressed in some fresh clothes, he looked between Yami and Atemu, choosing to sit with Atemu as he was guilty along with Yugi.

Yami was the first one to break the silence, he cleared his throat and managed to look up.

'I'm…' He turned to Yugi 'I'm sorry Yugi'.

Yugi touched his cheek where Yami had hit him, it was still a little red, but it would go away in it's own time.

'I…I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't mean to hit you. I'm sorry'.

'I'm sorry too' Yugi stared down at his knees 'I only lied to you because…because I didn't want to loose you. It was a stupid thing to do, I just didn't want to hurt you'.

'It's…alright' Yami reassured.

Yugi smiled slightly and Yami smiled back, but when he turned to Atemu it turned into a glare.

'I haven't even started with you' Yami threatened.

'Huh? Who me?' Atemu asked 'What've I done?'

'Excuse me? You have been sleeping with my boyfriend and you're asking what you've done wrong?'

'Yami…'

'Look, I don't deny that what I did was wrong' Atemu said 'But there isn't anything you need to get so worked up about'.

'Isn't there?'

'Yami please' Yugi begged, but they completely ignored Yugi.

'You took Yugi away from me'.

'I did nothing like that!' Atemu retorted.

'Yes Yami, it was really all my fault' Yugi reasoned 'I was…the one who started it, not Atemu. So you shouldn't get mad at him'.

Yami looked to Yugi then back to Atemu 'Still doesn't change anything'.

'Oh I'm sure it doesn't' Atemu muttered sarcastically.

'Atemu…'

'If you want to say something then just come out and say it' Yami said.

'Please you two, don't argue'.

'Well, I just think that it seems very interesting that Yugi favours me over you'.

'Atemu don't-'

'What the hell made you think that?' Yami questioned.

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'Just something I've noticed'.

Yami was burning with rage, he stood up with his hands as fists.

'What're you trying to say?'

'I'm not saying anything'.

'Atemu please' Yugi begged as he held Atemu's arm.

'You're being a jerk' Yami commented.

Atemu glared up at Yami and stood up, hands also as fists.

'I'm being the jerk?' Atemu repeated 'You're the one being the jerk! You're the one being difficult and…hitting Yugi!'

'I said I was sorry!' Yami growled.

'And you think sorry makes it better?'

'Please-'

'It surprises me how Yugi can ever even love you!'

'Why don't we ask him then? Yugi' Yami turned to Yugi 'Which one of us do you love more?'

Yugi looked between Yami and Atemu's patient faces. He was faced with a question he dreaded, and yet with a very simple answer.

'I-I don't know' Yugi stuttered 'I-I love you both the same so…'

'See!' Atemu turned to Yami 'Yami, you have to stop being so stupid!'

'I'm being sensible!'

'Like hell you are!'

'Shut up Atemu! At least I don't sleep around like you do!'

Yugi got up and ran out the room, tears streaming down his face. Yami and Atemu stopped arguing and looked up as Yugi disappeared, a few moments later a door slamming. Atemu turned to Yami.

'Well done' Atemu hurried off and ran up the stairs. Yami stayed where he was and thinking of one thing.

'Shit' Yami cursed.

* * *

Yami managed to pull himself to walk up the stairs. Atemu was standing by the bathroom door and knocking on it.

'Yugi, please come out' Atemu begged, but there was only a soft sob from behind it 'Yugi, you can't stay in the bathroom all day. Please come out'.

Yami walked closer, only to receive a glare from Atemu.

'He's locked himself in' Atemu informed and turned back to the door, knocking on the wood 'Yugi, open the door'.

But there was no answer. Atemu sighed and turned to Yami.

'Why don't you try?' Atemu offered.

'What? Why me?' Yami questioned.

'It's your fault he locked himself in there'.

'What? If you wasn't acting so stuck-up then we wouldn't have argued and-'

They stopped when they heard Yugi cry a little louder. Yami sighed and knocked on the door.

'Yugi…it's Yami' Yami said.

'Very good starting point' Atemu said sarcastically.

Yami glared at Atemu but turned back to the door.

'Yugi, can you please come out?' Yami asked 'I promise I won't argue no more. I'll listen. I promise'.

There was no reply. Yami sighed and rested his head against the door, Atemu also sighed and leaned against the wall.

'To tell you the truth Yugi, I was scared too' Atemu turned to watch Yami 'I was scared of loosing the most important person close to me. And that's you Yugi. I was scared because…I thought you would leave me, and I would be alone again. But…I do want to make you happy and…if you feel better leaving me…then I won't mind'.

There was a minute of silence. The door unlocked and before Yami could say anything else, Yugi opened the door and threw himself at Yami, wrapping his arms around Yami and crying into his chest. Yami hugged Yugi back and rubbed his back to calm him down.

'I won't leave you Yami!' Yugi cried 'Never ever!'

Yami hugged Yugi closer 'And I won't either'.

* * *

After they managed to calm Yugi down they took him down to the living room, and after a long heated discussion Yami and Atemu finally came to an agreement that they would have no problem if Yugi dated both of them at the same time. But Yugi wanted to make sure that they were going to keep their word.

Yami and Atemu linked their little fingers together and shook their hands.

'Why am I doing this?' Yami asked 'It's so childish'.

'Because you love Yugi' Atemu answered 'Now we're going to have to keep this pinky promise unlike the other ones'.

'Yeah, yeah. I know'.

When they let go of their hands, Yugi hurried to them and wrapped his arms around them. They were a bit tense at being a little too close together, but they managed to hug Yugi back without getting too close to each other.

'I love you both so very much' Yugi said.

'We love you too' They both said together.

Yugi giggled and looked up at them both 'Thank you so much'.

They smiled at Yugi as he let go of them both.

'So, what should we do now?' Atemu asked.

'I think…I want to go home' Yugi said 'That is if I have a home still'.

Yami smiled at Yugi 'Of course you do. I would never throw you out'.

'Thank you'.

Yugi held Yami's hand but turned to Atemu and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

'Bye Atemu' Yugi said.

'Yeah, I'll call you'.

Yugi turned to Yami 'Lets go home'.

Yami lead Yugi out of the house, Yugi turned to Atemu and waved at him as he stood at the door, watching them walk down the street.

* * *

When Yugi and Yami got back home, Yugi turned to Yami.

'Yami' Yami turned to Yugi 'I love you. Always, and always'.

Yami smiled and leaned closer to Yugi, kissing him passionately on the lips. When they broke away Yami smiled at Yugi.

'And I love you a lot too'.

'I'm…sorry for not telling you before. I just didn't want to hurt you or to loose you, and I know the longer I left it, the worse it would get. But…you know'.

Yami chuckled 'It's alright Yugi. I don't mind remember'.

'Are you sure you'll be alright about Atemu?' Yugi asked

'No, but I guess I have no choice. I mean, if I stopped you, you'll probably sneak away and maybe even run away to him'.

Yugi giggled 'Something like that. I'm happy that you understand. I'm even happier to be in love with you'.

'Me too Yugi. Me too'.

****************************End of chapter 17****************************

Me: 'I bet no one guessed it was mobiumshipping!'

Diao: 'Yeah, they already knew that by now Vann'.

Me: 'I know, just keeping up with the story'.

Diao: 'How far back are you then?'

Me: T_T

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	18. The double date

Me: 'Yes, everyone loves Mobiumshipping'.

Diao: 'Why?'

Me: 'I can make it funny. Heeheehee'.

Diao: 'Vann, you're just weird'.

Chapter 18-The double date

Yami sat on the sofa, he had his laptop on his lap and read through the e-mail he had received from Kaiba. He expected Yami to be working on something new in about two weeks or so. Yami sighed.

"He's getting tougher on me" Yami thought.

'What's up?' Yami looked up as Yugi leaned on the back of the sofa, reading his e-mail 'Kaiba is being strict again?'

'Yeah' Yami shut his laptop down and placed it on the table 'Sometimes I wonder if he thinks I'm a robot'.

'If it bothers you, maybe you should just talk to Kaiba about it. I'm sure he'll understand'.

'Yeah, maybe. In the meantime I need some inspiration quick'.

Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him over the sofa so he sat Yugi on his lap and kissed him passionately on the lips. Yugi took no time in wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and kissing back.

It had been a few days since Yami and Atemu agreed for both of them to date Yugi, Yami had been back to his old self again, but Yugi questioned if it was because Atemu wasn't around.

Yami pushed Yugi down on the sofa and started kissing down his neck, but as soon as he did the doorbell rang. Yami sighed and got off Yugi.

'One day I'll buy a gun and shot everyone who interrupts us' Yami growled.

'Yami, that's slightly illegal' Yugi pointed out as he sat up.

Yami reached the door and opened it, both he and Atemu stared at each other.

'Oh. It's you' Yami said.

'What? No "Hi Atemu, good to see you"?' Atemu questioned.

'No'.

'Atemu' Yugi got up from the sofa and headed to the door.

'You ready then?' Atemu asked Yugi.

'Yep'.

'Wait, where are you going?' Yami asked.

'Me and Yugi are going on a date' Atemu explained.

Yugi gasped 'Sorry, I forgot to tell you'.

Yami sighed 'Sounds like something you'd do'.

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised as he hugged Yami.

'But, it still doesn't change our plans' Atemu said 'Right?'

Yugi looked between the two 'I…hope not'.

'No, go on' Yami pushed Yugi towards Atemu 'Not like I can stop you'.

'Thank you Yami'.

Atemu grabbed Yugi's hand 'Lets go Yugi'.

'Okay. Bye Yami'.

Atemu pulled Yugi away as he gave Yami one last wave before disappearing, Yami sighed and shut the door.

Atemu and Yugi reached the stairs when Yugi pulled Atemu back.

'What is it?' Atemu asked.

'Wait here' Yugi said, he let go of Atemu's hand and ran back down the corridor.

When he reached Yami's condo, he opened the door and peeked his head round, Yami looked up.

'Yami. Do you want to come with us?' Yugi asked.

'I wouldn't want to impose on your date' Yami reassured.

'But…I would like it if you came with us'.

Yami shook his head and stood up. When it came to Yugi, he found it incredibly hard to argue back.

* * *

Yugi walked ahead of Atemu and Yami, occasionally looking in shop windows and carrying on.

'Yugi seems to be happy' Atemu said.

'Mmm' Was Yami's reply.

'He's like a little puppy'.

'Mmm'.

Atemu sighed 'At least I'm trying'.

'What?'

'I'm trying to start conversation with you and all you say is "Mmm" Can't you at least say something?'

'I'm not in a very talkative mood'.

'Very suddenly I see'.

Yami put his hands in his pockets and looked the other way, Atemu sighed.

'I know you hate me to the end of the world' Atemu said in a lowered voice 'But…can't you at least make an effort?'

'How can I even begin to try Atemu?' Yami turned to glare at him 'You took something important away from me'.

'I didn't take Yugi away from you! And even so, I admitted I did wrong, so just…lighten up for Yugi's sake'.

'Yami! Atemu!' They both looked up as Yugi hurried back to them 'I'm getting kinda hungry. Can we stop somewhere to eat?'

Atemu laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair 'It looks like I'll be paying then'.

'What? No, no, I'll pay if it's better'.

'Yugi, I won't let you. Now lets find somewhere to eat'.

Atemu walked off, looking around at the many shops. Yugi took Yami's hand and smiled.

'Come on Yami, you must be hungry as well'.

'A little' Yami replied.

'I'm sure Atemu will pick something nice out for us'.

And with that Yugi dragged Yami behind him.

* * *

After finding a place to eat, Atemu quickly explained to Yugi that he had somewhere special to take Yugi. Atemu held Yugi's hand and pulled him down the street.

'Atemu, where are we going?' Yugi asked.

'You'll see' Atemu replied with a smirk 'Keep up Yami'.

Yami lingered behind, he wasn't entirely sure where Atemu was taking Yugi, but wherever it was he was sure it was only meant for him and Yugi.

Yugi smiled when they reached their destination.

'Ocean!' Yugi shouted, he jumped down onto the sands and ran towards the water.

Atemu laughed as Yami caught up.

'He really is like a puppy' Atemu chuckled as Yugi reached the edge of the waves.

'This is it?' Yami questioned.

'Yeah. I thought Yugi might like coming here. Why? Did you think I was going to take him to some sort of love nest?'

Yami blushed slightly and looked away 'No'.

'Oh, you're blushing'.

'Leave off'.

Atemu smirked and looked back at Yugi as he enjoyed the breeze.

'Besides, I don't need a love nest' Atemu added 'I have my house'.

'I know' Yami growled.

'Only joking Yami'.

'Well I've failed to see the funny side of it'.

Atemu sighed and put his hand on the back of Yami's head 'You think too much. If I were you, I'd just be happy that Yugi's happy'.

'Yeah, but that's you all over'.

'Come on Yami, who's more important in this relationship? You, or Yugi?'

Yami looked at Yugi as he sat down on the sands and took off his shoes and socks.

'You should really think about what Yugi wants sometimes'.

Yami pushed Atemu's hand off 'Thanks, I'll keep that in mind'.

Yugi put his shoes with his socks in them aside, he rolled his trouser legs up so it reached his knees and waded into the water. He turned to Yami and Atemu and waved at them.

'Don't get too wet' Atemu warned.

'I won't' Yugi reassured.

But as soon as he said those words a wave hit Yugi and managed to knock him down.

'Yugi!'

Atemu and Yami hurried over to Yugi and helped him up in the water, his whole body soaked.

'Are you alright?' Yami asked.

'I'm wet' Yugi whimpered, though he was smiling.

'Come on, lets take you back home and get you dry'.

They took Yugi out of the water, Yugi put his shoes back on and they walked back down the streets, Yugi dripping as he moved.

'I ruined our date didn't I?' Yugi pouted and hung his head.

'No, it was fun' Atemu reassured 'You can't control the sea Yugi'.

'I…guess so' Yugi smiled at them both and held both their hands 'I've really liked being with you both, can we do this again sometime?'

'I'd like to' Atemu said, he looked up at Yami 'What about you Yami?'

Yami sighed 'Yeah, sure'.

Yugi swung their hands with his 'I love you both so much'.

'Yeah, and we love you. Right Yami?'

'Yeah, we do'.

Yugi giggled and they carried on walking 'Though next time I know not to get wet by the waves'.

* * *

They headed back to Yami's condo, Yugi decided to take a shower and change his clothes while the other two waited.

'Finished' Yugi said as he came out of the bathroom with the towel over his head 'Sorry I took so long'.

'I am disappointed though' Atemu said miserably, he rested his head on his hand 'I'd rather quite like a wet Yugi'.

Yugi blushed heavily and covered his face with the towel.

'Atemu, don't be so crude' Yugi scolded.

'Can I help my fantasies?' Atemu defended.

Yami put his head on his arm and tried to rid the urge to kill Atemu.

"No matter how much he tries, I'm still going to hate him" Yami thought.

***************************End of chapter 18*****************************

Me: 'Well, a short chapter with Atemu trying to make Yami lighten up'.

Diao: 'How long?'

Me: 'Ehehehe…not long at all my friend'.

Diao: 'Yeah, I think so'.

Agil: 'How long until what?'

Diao: 'She does something bad'.

Agil: 'Oh'.

Me: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	19. The painting

Me: 'This will be the last attempt Yugi and Atemu make to get Yami to be un-grumpy. But will it work?'

Diao: 'Vann, just write the damn chapter!'

Me: ^^

Chapter 19-The painting

Yami sat at the table as Yugi cooked the breakfast, he served it up on plate and placed it in front of Yami.

'All done' Yugi said happily.

'I could've helped' Yami said as he picked up his fork.

'I-It's alright…It wasn't that much to do'.

'I know I suck at cooking, but it doesn't mean I can't help, so don't think you can do it on your own'.

'Well…next time you can help me. But I was fine'.

Yami smiled and was about to start eating, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

'Yami…you remember Atemu's offer?' Yugi asked in a whisper.

'Yugi, I've already told you. I feel like murdering him now, and if we live with him, I'm going to really end up murdering him. It's still no'.

Yugi stayed where he was for a few moments but let go of Yami and went to get his own breakfast.

Atemu had suggested that the three of them could all live together, offering his home-as it had more rooms and space then Yami's condo-Yugi loved the idea, but Yami didn't like the idea of sharing the same house with Atemu and declined it.

It was four days ago, and Yugi couldn't persuade him since.

'Itadakimasu'.

They started eating, they stayed quiet for a few moments.

'Kaiba's coming round isn't he?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah, he's checking on me again. You're going out aren't you?'

'Yeah, I'm going to Atemu's today'.

'Right'.

Yami stayed silent, though he was accepting of Atemu, he was still jealous every time. But he would let Yugi be with him nevertheless.

* * *

Yugi got dressed and ready for leaving.

'I'm going Yami' Yugi hurried over to him, sitting on the sofa, and kissed him on the cheek 'See you later'.

Yugi hurried back to the door 'Yugi'.

Yugi turned to Yami, he walked up to Yugi, held his face and gave him a kiss on the lips. Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

When they broke Yami let Yugi go.

'Have a good time' Yami said.

'I will' Yugi gave one last kiss to Yami and left.

Yami run his hand through his hair and sat back down again.

* * *

Atemu opened the door for Yugi, he walked in and took his shoes off.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and kissed back, Atemu licked Yugi's lips and when Yugi opened his mouth he slipped his tongue in. Yugi moaned as Atemu explored his mouth.

Atemu let a hand slip down Yugi's back and over his butt, pinching it slightly.

'Atemu' Yugi giggled as he took his hand off.

'Couldn't resist' Atemu kissed Yugi on the cheek 'So, what did you have in mind for today?'

'Umm…I don't know'.

'Has Yami reconsidered yet?'

Yugi shook his head 'I don't want to push him too far'.

'Yeah' Atemu sighed and put his arms around Yugi's waist 'And this place would be big enough for us all'.

'I know, but he says that he'll kill you if he had to put up living with you'.

'Yeah, I could imagine him doing that' Atemu sighed 'And I had such good plans for your room and stuff'.

'Well…you can show them to me' Yugi suggested 'So when Yami does change his mind I know what to do'.

'You mean if. But I might as well'.

Atemu took Yugi's hand and lead him upstairs, when they reached the top he pointed to a door.

'That one will be yours' Atemu said 'It's nice and small for you'.

'Charming' Yugi said sarcastically.

'And that one will be Yami's. Because it's got more crap of mine in there'.

'Huh?'

'Oh well, some of my stuff is in the rooms, I'll try and find new homes for them, but I might not get it all done if Yami does change his mind'.

'Well me and Yami can help if you want'.

'Thanks but I think I can get it done by then. Hopefully at least'.

'Okay. That sounds good'.

Atemu put his arm around Yugi's waist and kissed his neck, making Yugi giggle.

'You must promise me though that you'll sleep with me on occasions though'.

Yugi giggled again 'Of course I will, but it'll be the same with Yami as well, I don't want you two to get jealous over me again'.

'I promise I won't. It'll be Yami getting jealous'.

Yugi giggled again and held Atemu's hand.

'So, what can we do now?' Yugi asked.

'I have one idea in mind' Atemu leaned closer and kissed up and down his neck, making Yugi moan. Atemu turned Yugi around to put his lips on Yugi's, Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms his neck.

* * *

Kaiba came round Yami's house some time later, he looked through the plans Yami had made so far and what little he had actually wrote.

'It's good' Kaiba said as he leant back on the sofa 'It's good'.

'Well, at least you haven't criticised it yet' Yami said as he got a cup of coffee.

'If you ask me, it kinda reminds me of you and Yugi'.

Yami took a sip of coffee and sat next to Kaiba on the sofa.

'It is, isn't it?' Kaiba asked.

'I might've used some aspect of our relationship' Yami explained 'Doesn't mean it is'.

Kaiba sighed and crossed his arms over his chest 'How are you and Yugi these days?'

'We're not here to discuss my love life'.

'We will be if it's causing problems with your work, so talk to me'.

'No'.

'Yami, talk to me or I will make you talk to me'.

Yami sighed and sat back 'Nothing is wrong. We're fine'.

'It's about him being with Atemu as well isn't it?' Kaiba said.

'It's not like I mind or anything' Yami explained 'But…I can't help feeling if Yugi thinks Atemu is more better then me, and I know it's true, so why does Yugi insist on being with both of us? I know he wants to be with him, so he should just go'.

Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes 'If you ask me, I wouldn't take Yugi back if he cheated on me'.

'What if it was Joey though?' Yami asked with a smirk.

'How did you know about that?' Kaiba questioned.

'Yugi told me he saw Joey's number on your phone, just a guess' Kaiba's face went red and he looked away 'I never thought you liked younger guys Kaiba'.

'Shut up. It's none of your business'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Suit yourself'.

'So what will you do?'

Yami sighed 'I don't know. Yugi wants me to move in with Atemu, but I couldn't do that, this is the only place I have to be away from that thought. The only place I can be with Yugi and have him to myself like we used to'.

'Not because you won't be able to have sex with him?' Kaiba asked amused.

'You're not taking this seriously!' Yami hissed 'You wanted to talk and now you're making fun of me!'

Kaiba put his hand on Yami's shoulder, making him look up at him.

'I'm sure whatever you do, it'll be the best choice' Kaiba said.

'That's it?' Yami asked 'No words of wisdom?'

'I'm not old and I'm only your agent, I don't give stuff out like that'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'Thanks a bunch'.

* * *

Atemu stroked Yugi's hair as he snuggled up on Atemu's bare chest, after some lovemaking Yugi was exhausted and was glad Atemu's chest was just right for him to rest on.

'You do realise if you sleep with me, I'll be doing this all night' Atemu whispered.

Yugi gave a groan 'You'll wear me out though Atemu'.

'And?' Atemu rolled over so Yugi was underneath him and kissed down his neck 'A worn out Yugi will be defenceless, all the more reason to take you'.

Yugi gave a weak moan as Atemu hit a sensitive spot 'Well maybe I shouldn't sleep with you at all'.

Atemu pouted 'Don't be mean'.

Yugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck.

'Are you always this perverted and stuff?' Yugi asked.

'Only when the right person turns me on' Atemu answered giving Yugi a quick kiss on the lips 'Oh!'

'Oh?'

'I forgot, I have a present for you'.

'Really?'

'Yep' Atemu took Yugi's arms away and got out of bed, putting his pants on 'I got really bored so I thought I would do this painting for you, you don't mind it do you?'

Yugi sat up and smiled 'I'd like anything you'd do for me Atemu'.

Atemu smiled back 'I'll go get it. It should be dry now'.

Atemu walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs, Yugi hugged his knees and waited for Atemu to come back, excited to see what Atemu had done.

Atemu came back with a canvas in his hands, he had it's back turned to Yugi, so he couldn't see what it was.

'Ready?' Atemu asked as he walked to the end of the bed.

'As I'll ever be'.

Atemu turned the canvas around and Yugi gasped at it.

It was him, Yami and Atemu. They stood on what looked like a balcony, Yami and Atemu on either side of him. He had a large smile on his face, happy to be with them.

'Do you like it?' Atemu asked.

'I do, I do. Come here' Atemu walked over to his side and Yugi reached up to kiss him on the lips 'Thank you Atemu. How can I repay you?'

'Maybe…another kiss' Atemu said.

Yugi smiled and kissed Atemu again, Atemu let one hand slip around Yugi's bare waist and pulling him closer.

When they broke Yugi hugged Atemu and touched the dry painting.

'I think Yami will like this too' Yugi said 'We can take this home today'.

'Sure' Atemu kissed him on the forehead 'If Yami lets me in'.

'He will, he's not like that'.

* * *

Yugi came back home later on, Kaiba had left before then so it was only Yami. He glared as soon as Atemu walked in.

'Don't worry, only dropping Yugi's present off' Atemu explained as he held the canvas.

'Present?' Yami questioned.

'Yeah' Yugi sat next to him on the sofa 'Showing Atemu'.

Atemu turned the canvas around so Yami could see the picture, he looked at it and put his arm around Yugi.

'It's good' Yami said.

'Yami, couldn't you be a little more nicer?' Yugi asked.

'It's alright Yugi' Atemu reassured 'Yami says that about anything I do, it's nothing new'.

'Still…'

'Do you want me to hang it up, or will you do it?' Atemu asked Yugi.

'Umm…we can do it' Yugi assured as he got up 'I'll find a good home for it'.

'Okay then' Atemu walked up to Yugi, kissing him on the lips 'See you again Yugi'.

'Yeah'.

Atemu turned to Yami 'Bye Yami'.

'Yeah' Was Yami's reply.

'Yami'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'Goodbye Atemu'.

Atemu chuckled 'You've got him trained Yugi'.

Atemu walked back to the door but turned 'Oh, Yami, something we need to talk about'.

Yami got up from the sofa and joined Atemu at the door.

'What?' Yami asked.

'Well, I was wondering when you're not busy' Atemu explained.

'Why?'

'So we can bring yours and Yugi's stuff over to mine'.

Yami sighed 'I'm not moving in with you'.

'Why? Because you hate me?' Yami glared at him and put his hands in his pockets 'Perhaps you should think about what's really important here other then yourself'.

'And what would that be?'

Atemu smiled 'It's right in front of your eyes. If you can't see it, that's your own problem. Bye. Bye Yugi!'

Yugi popped his head round from the door 'Bye Atemu'.

Atemu smiled and left, Yami slammed the door and went back to the sofa, Yugi picked up on his anger and sat next to him.

'Are you alright?' Yugi asked.

'No'.

'Was it…something Atemu said?'

'Yes'.

'Is there anything I can do to make it better?'

Yami sighed 'No. I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you'.

Yugi reached up and kissed Yami on the cheek 'It's okay. I just want to help you with any problems'.

Yami held Yugi's hand and kissed the top of it 'I'm fine, really'.

Yugi smiled 'Okay then'.

* * *

Yugi went to make some dinner a few hours later. Yami laid on the sofa, thinking over what Atemu said to him.

"If it's something right in front of my eyes…He says a load of crap at times. If I move in for him it'll be like hell".

Yami turned his head and stared at the painting Yugi left leaning against the wall, he observed the happy Yugi on it.

"Where did he get a picture like that from?" Yami thought "I don't think it's even real. I guess it id kinda good" Yami sighed "Yugi's always been smiling since he's been with me and Atemu. There's hardly anything that'll make him upset now, it's like his happy bar is up to a hundred or something, makes me wonder why he-"

Yami sat up and turned to look at Yugi, he was still cooking and oblivious to Yami.

He got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen.

'Yugi'.

Yugi turned around and smiled his usual smile to Yami.

'Something I can help you with?' Yugi asked.

'It's just…' Yami blushed to a pink colour and looked away 'I've realised I've been selfish lately, so I wanted to apologise for that. I should've been thinking about what you want'.

'It's okay Yami. I don't mind, really'.

'I…want to make it up to you' Yami turned to look at Yugi 'If…you really want us to live with Atemu, then I don't mind. I'd do anything you'd want to'.

Yugi stared at Yami, and he could've sworn there was tears in his eyes.

'Yami…' Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and hugged him tightly 'Thank you so much Yami! I know we'll be a happy family!'

Yami chuckled slightly and put his arms around Yugi 'I'm happy that you're happy'.

Yugi nuzzled into Yami's chest as they hugged tightly.

There was only one thing important to both Yami and Atemu, and that was Yugi. And Yami would do all he could to make Yugi happy.

***************************End of chapter 19***************************

Me: 'Ah, Yami came to his senses in the end'.

Diao: 'I don't like the way you're saying that'.

Me: Giggle 'Now who's being paranoid?'

Diao: Glares.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	20. Moving day

Me: 'Twenty chapters. Wow. And we aren't even near the end'.

Diao: 'How many chapters will this have?'

Me: 'I have no idea. But I'm gonna guess it'll be a lot. Hopefully…'

Chapter 20-Moving day

It was quiet on that weekend. That was until.

A crash.

'Yugi!' Atemu quickly hurried to Yugi 'Are you okay?'

'Y-Yeah' Yugi weakly replied.

Yugi sat up, he had tripped on the last step of the stairs and hit the floor hard, the books he was carrying were scattered across the floor. Yami put the books he was carrying aside and kneeled down by Yugi.

'Let me have a look' Yami said.

'I-It's alright' Yugi reassured as he put his hand over his forehead 'It's just a bruise'.

Atemu grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled it away, Yami held Yugi's chin and forced Yugi to look at him.

'You're bleeding' Yami said as he brushed his hand over Yugi's forehead.

'Oh? Am I?'

Yugi and Yami decided to wait for the weekend to move in with Atemu. It gave them a few days to get their stuff together and for Atemu to clear most of the items out of Yami's soon-to-be room, so Yami and Yugi were helping out with the rest.

Yami sat Yugi down on one of the sofas in the living room, and put a plaster over Yugi's forehead to stop the bleeding.

'That'll do it' Yami muttered.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi appreciated.

'Jeez Yugi, you're so clumsy' Atemu commented.

'I-I'm sorry'.

'It's alright. But you should let me and Yami finish off'.

'B-But, I don't want to be useless. I'm fine, and I'll promise not to trip again'.

Atemu sighed 'Alright, but if you complain your head hurts or anything, we're taking you to the hospital'.

'O-Okay'.

Atemu shook his head and went back to the stairs to pick up the dropped books.

'Perhaps you shouldn't carry anything too heavy' Yami suggested.

'I don't think I will' Yugi assured.

'Hey look' They turned around to Atemu, he waved a book at them 'It's your book Yami. Remember? I said I was going to buy your first book'.

Yami turned back around, but Atemu didn't seem to mind it.

'I've gotta read these again sometime' Atemu said as he picked up the books.

Yugi turned to Yami, he just stared at his hands pretending to ignore Atemu.

He knew Yami wanted to be friends with Atemu again, but he knew that he couldn't forgive Atemu for what had happened so quickly.

* * *

When they finally got the room cleared, it was beginning to become the evening. Yugi sighed and fell onto the sofa.

'I feel so exhausted' Yugi sighed.

Atemu sat next to Yugi and rubbed his back.

'Don't worry Yugi. I'm sure a good nights sleep will make you better'.

'Yeah. I guess'.

'Here, I'll cook dinner for all of us. If I didn't' Atemu smirked and faced Yami who sat across them 'Yami would be loose in the kitchen, and I don't want my kitchen to be burnt'.

'I won't go near the kitchen' Yami growled 'I get the point I'm not a good cook'.

'Good then. How about I start it and we can get an early night'.

Yugi nodded and pulled a pillow closer to him so he could rest his head on it. Atemu got up and left them on their own. Yami got up from his seat and sat next to Yugi.

'Yugi…'

'Yami' Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled 'Can I lay on your lap?'

'Yeah. Sure you can'.

Yugi moved over so his head rested against Yami's lap, Yami reached down and stroked Yugi's hair gently.

'Yami. Are you alright?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah. Why shouldn't I be?' Yami questioned.

'It's just…I thought you would be angry all the time, what with Atemu being here all the time'.

'I'm not a child Yugi' Yami ran his hand through Yugi's hair 'I can put up with him. Just as long as he doesn't purposely annoy me I shall be fine'.

Yugi held Yami's hand and intertwined his fingers with Yami's.

'If you say so Yami. But if Atemu gets too much, you tell me and I'll talk to him'.

'Yes, yes. I promise. I can't think of much for Atemu to say to get me mad'.

'Yugi!' Atemu poked his head round the door 'If I make you a big dinner, does this mean you'll sleep with me tonight?'

Yugi looked up at Yami who stopped stroking his hair.

'I-I didn't mean straight away' Yugi explained as he sat up 'I wanted to wait'.

'So you actually promised him something like that?' Yami asked.

'W-Well, I-I was meaning to sort of share with both of you. You know…circle around'.

The look on Yami's face didn't convince him well, he was still unhappy about the promise.

'Did I say something wrong?' Atemu asked.

'No. Not at all Atemu' Yami reassured through gritted teeth.

'Umm…Atemu, do you have like a whiteboard thing?' Yugi asked.

'Err…I think so' Atemu walked over to a pile of boxes and looked around 'I used to use it in my classes…but forgot about it…here!' Atemu took out a small white board accompanied with a black pen, showing it to Yugi 'Is this what you mean?'

'Yeah'.

Yugi took it from Atemu and quickly wrote something on it, Atemu and Yami leaned closer to try and read what Yugi wrote.

'Ta-da!' Yugi held up the board, written in black ink was "Yami has Yugi" 'See, this is how we are going to sort this out'.

'What? Letting Yami know he has ownership of you?' Atemu joked, getting a glare from Yami.

'No. See, we can hang the board in the hallway or something. And if it says Yami has Yugi then that means that day I do what Yami wants to do. Sleep together, go on a dates. That sort of thing. However' Yugi turned to the board and rubbed it and wrote something else, showing it to them 'When it says Atemu has Yugi then I'll do what Atemu wants. Understand?'

'Yeah' Yami agreed.

'Sounds good to me'.

'And' Yugi rubbed it again but didn't write anything 'When there is no name that means on that day, I have other things planned. Like hanging out with Joey and stuff. Sound cool?'

'Well I think that sounds good. Right Yami?' Atemu asked.

'I have no problem with it' Yami agreed.

'Good. Then…who should go first for tomorrow?'

'I suggest Yami' Atemu said ruffling Yami's hair 'He's first for everything'.

'That makes no sense' Yami complained.

'Okay then. You was dating Yugi first, so you should go first'.

Yami sighed 'Okay then'.

'What? No "No Atemu, you should be the first one"?'

'No'.

'Yami, you selfish bastard'.

'But you was the one who suggested it in the first place'.

'Well, Yami will be first, then Atemu and back round again. Sound good Yami?'

'I don't mind'.

'But, what happens if we need you as a date?' Atemu asked.

'Well I'm sure you won't be that be a problem will it?'

'What if we both have plans on the same day?'

'Then I won't go to either, just to make it fair'.

'Well I'm sorted' Atemu got up and headed back to the kitchen.

Yugi giggled and turned to Yami 'Is that alright with you?'

'I don't see how you can change it much'.

'Well, I'd just like to know how you feel about it. Anyway, tomorrow is just you and me-'

'Yugi' Yugi looked up at Yami 'It's just…I don't really feel like going on a date tomorrow'.

'Oh, well, we can do stuff here then'.

'There's not much we can do with him in the way' Yami said looking towards the door.

'Well…we can at least sleep together right? Because I like sleeping next to you and cuddling up to you'.

Yami sighed and put his arms around Yugi, bringing him closer.

'Yeah. Sure'.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and rested against his chest.

'I'm sure it'll be fine Yami' Yugi reassured 'We are family after all'.

Yami chuckled 'One strange family we are'.

'Okay, we might not be under the category of greatest family. But we are one, right?'

'Yeah. I guess'.

Then an extra pair of arms came around them.

'Aw, this is cute' Atemu said 'We're one family'.

'When the hell did you come in?' Yami asked with an added growl.

'Don't get your pants in a twist' Atemu let go of them both 'You was quiet, I was wondering if you was killing each other or something. I'll go'.

Atemu walked out once more and Yami sighed.

'If he's going to be like this all the time, I'm going to kill him' Yami muttered.

'Well…I'll talk to Atemu about it, like I promised'.

Yami sighed 'You don't have to. I'll put up with him'.

'Yami, don't push yourself too much'.

'I won't'.

* * *

When it was much later, like Yugi said, they all slept in separate beds. Yugi stared at the ceiling, he was still worried about Yami. He knew Yami was still sour about the fact that he had the share Yugi with Atemu, he just hoped that Yami would be alright. It was strange but he was worrying Yugi.

Yami would be angry about all of this, and yet, he seemed calm and reasonable about everything. Not the Yami Yugi knew. He just hoped that this would be over in a few days and he would go back to himself.

Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

*****************************End of chapter 20*************************

Me: 'Well, they're moved in. What could possibly go wrong?'

Diao: 'Well Yugi-'

Me: Puts hand over mouth 'Spoil it and I'll kill you'.

Agil: 'Don't be too violent Vann'.

Me: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	21. Understand

Me: 'I think I'm going to tag this story as "The one with the most lemons in it"'.

Diao: 'You'll never reach that title'.

Me: 'I can try. That's important'.

Agil: 'If you're not old enough or don't like **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 21-Understand

Atemu woke up on the Monday morning. He yawned as he walked down the stairs.

He walked past the board they had hung up but came back, it still read his name so he rubbed his name off and replaced it with Yami's. He stared at it with the pen in his hand.

'It needs something else' Atemu muttered. And then started to draw on the board.

Yami came down a few moments later, Atemu was still drawing so Yami watched him.

'What are you doing?' Yami asked.

'Just thought I should make it stand out' Atemu said as he took a step back.

He had drawn rough sketches of flowers and stars around the board. Yami looked at it and rolled his eyes.

'You're so weird' Yami muttered.

'Better believe it' Atemu retorted as he put the pen back.

'Anyway, where's Yugi?'

'He's still asleep. I think the move exhausted him' Yami nodded and looked away 'But it doesn't mean I can't cook breakfast for us'.

Atemu walked into the kitchen followed by Yami. Atemu cooked them their breakfast, he set a plate in front of Yami.

'Thanks'.

'Man. You could sound like you mean it' Atemu said as he sat down 'So, what are you and Yugi going to get up to'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Come on. You get to have the house to yourselves and you won't use it to your advantage?'

'I don't feel like it'.

'Oh Yami' Atemu shook his head 'If I were you I would ask if I was staying out late, make Yugi dinner and maybe get some extras'.

Yami frowned 'And why would I do that?'

'Because you and Yugi need some time together, so you can do whatever you like. Just keep it in your room, that way if I do come home I don't have to see it'.

Yami rolled his eyes. Atemu was surely a pervert.

* * *

Yugi woke up when he heard someone moving around in Atemu's room. Yugi opened his eyes and looked around, Atemu was buttoning a shirt up, he looked towards Yugi as he sat up.

'Morning Yugi' Atemu said as he straightened his clothes out.

'Morning' Yugi rubbed his eyes 'Where are you going?'

'Believe it or not, I have a job' Atemu walked over to Yugi and gave him a kiss on the lips 'I might be home late tonight'.

'Why?'

'Oh you know. They're holding a meeting about stuff, so I might be late'.

'Alright then' Yugi gave another kiss 'Have a good day'.

'I will. Oh, I think Yami might be planning something'.

'He is?'

'Yep' Atemu smirked 'I'm sure it's something you'll like'.

'Okay then'.

Atemu gave one last kiss on the forehead 'See you later'.

'Bye Atemu'.

Atemu left the room and Yugi heard him walk downstairs. Yugi stretched his arms out in the open and decided to go and get dressed, he walked down to his room and picked out some fresh clothes.

Yugi walked into the kitchen to see Yami finishing with his breakfast, nothing seemed to change about him to suggest that he was planning something.

'Morning Yami' Yugi said as he walked in.

'Morning' Yami replied.

'So…what's this big secret?'

Yami looked up at Yugi 'What do you mean?'

'Atemu said you had something planned' Yugi explained 'Something I'll like'.

Yami glared down at the table, upon noticing the glare Yugi got worried.

'O-Or maybe I heard it wrong' Yugi stuttered 'I-I mean I was sleepy, y-you know what I'm like when I wake up'.

'No' Yami sighed and stood up 'I was hoping you'd want to come to dinner with me. Seeing as Atemu is going to be late back tonight, I thought you might like some alone time with me, but if you don't-'

'No. I would love to have a date with you. It's been a while since we've actually had some time together'.

Yami smiled 'Okay. How about five then?'

'Yep. That sounds good to me'.

* * *

So when it came round to five, Yugi and Yami got ready to go out. Atemu still hadn't come back, so Yugi wrote a note by the phone in case he did.

Yugi and Yami walked around the town as Yami lead Yugi to a restaurant.

'I don't remember you making any reservations' Yugi said.

'I'm sure they'd willingly give me a table anyway' Yami said with a smirk.

'I guess being a famous writer pays off'.

Yami nodded his head and lead Yugi inside, he managed to get him and Yugi a table and after ordering their meals they had to wait.

'I hope Atemu doesn't get too hungry' Yugi said quietly.

'I don't think he's incapable of making something himself if he's hungry' Yami reassured.

'Yeah. You're right. I guess I worry too much'.

And they were both silent again. Their foods were brought to them which they were grateful for, it broke the silence a little.

'You're subdued today' Yami muttered.

'I…It's nothing' Yugi assured.

'Is it…because of me?'

Yugi shook his head 'It's not like that'.

'Then what is it like?'

Yugi poked his food 'I love you Yami. I really do. But you're so distant these days…it's hard for me to know what to do'.

'Every time I see you with Atemu, you're always happy. And when you're with me…you're not. So that says a lot to me'.

'I'm only sad when you are. And I'm happy when you are, so…don't be sad. Because that'll only make me sad'.

'Okay…I'll try'.

Yugi smiled at Yami and he returned the smile, they then carried on with their date together.

* * *

They came back home after their date, it was seven by now and Yugi noticed something.

'Atemu isn't back' Yugi said, noticing his car wasn't in the driveway.

'He did say he was going to be late' Yami reassured.

'Yeah. I guess…'

Yami opened the door and let Yugi walk in first. Yami shut the door and turned to Yugi as he turned the lights on. Yugi came back to Yami and held his hand.

'So what do we do now?' Yugi asked.

'What do you mean?' Yami questioned.

Yugi reached up and kissed Yami on the lips, when Yugi pulled away he smiled.

'What do you want to do? I'll do anything you'd want that'll make you happy again'.

Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi passionately on the lips, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him back. When they broke their kiss, Yugi smiled up at Yami, a little blushed.

'I don't like seeing you sad' Yugi whispered.

Yugi reached up to kiss Yami and lead him through the house to Yami's room.

(**Lemon starts…now!**)

As soon as they got into Yami's bedroom, Yami pulled Yugi closer and kissed him more fervently. Yugi, in their kiss, grabbed the bottom of Yami's shirt. He pulled it up to Yami's chest, Yami broke the kiss and took his own shirt off as well as Yugi's.

They both fell backwards onto his bed as they started making out again.

Yami lead his kisses down to Yugi's neck and down to his chest, when he reached his buds he gave both of them licks before continuing down.

When he came to Yugi's pants, he pulled them off and reached down to lick Yugi's member. Yugi moaned with every touch of Yami's tongue, and then he took Yugi into his mouth.

'Ah! Yami, please!' Yugi begged.

Yami sucked harder, eager to taste Yugi. After a while Yugi couldn't hold it back anymore.

'Yami!' Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami stayed where he was until he drank every drop of release clean from him.

He looked up at Yugi who was breathing heavily and sweating slightly. Yami settled in-between Yugi's legs so he could see his entrance.

Yami circled around his entrance to loosen his muscles before slipping his finger inside. Yugi moaned and arched his back slightly as Yami stretched him, he then added two and another finger and started to thrust them into Yugi. It didn't hurt Yugi now and was quite used to it.

When Yami had finished stretching him, he discarded his own pants to the floor and positioned himself at Yugi's entrance.

'You ready?' Yami asked.

Yugi gave a nod and Yami let himself enter Yugi. Yugi gasped and held onto the bed sheets as Yami kept going into him.

Yami stopped when he was inside all the way. They were both panting from the pleasure of being inside one another.

Yami waited a while until Yugi had adjust to him. He then pulled out and thrust back in.

Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, Yami kept thrusting into Yugi, getting deeper and deeper into Yugi. He was searching for that spot in Yugi.

'Yami!' Yugi cried when Yami hit his prostate.

Yami kept hitting that spot, making Yugi cry out each time and wrapping his legs around Yami's waist, bringing Yami deeper inside him.

After a while Yami could feel himself reaching his end, so he reached down between their bodies and grabbed his member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Yugi couldn't hold back anymore.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried out as he released onto their chests and stomachs.

Yugi's muscles tightened around him, Yami gave a few more hard thrusts before coming as well.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

(**Lemon ends…now!**)

They stayed tense for a while, Yami pulled out of Yugi and laid to one side. Yugi curled up next to Yami and cuddled into his chest.

'I love you Yami' Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled slightly and kissed Yugi on the forehead, he pulled Yugi closer to him and they stayed in each others arms.

* * *

Yami woke up some time later. He heard the door downstairs open and close.

He looked down at Yugi who was asleep on his chest. He moved him over and pulled the covers so he wouldn't get too cold. Yami slipped out of the bed and got changed again, he headed downstairs to see Atemu taking his shoes off.

'I thought you was Yugi' Atemu joked as he stepped forwards 'Where is Yugi?'

'He's…asleep' Yami explained 'He…wanted an early night'.

Atemu smirked and even chuckled a little.

'Yeah, right. I won't ask how it went then'.

Yami rolled his eyes as Atemu stretched.

'I think I might head to bed as well' Atemu walked past Yami and ruffled his head 'Don't stay up too late Yami'.

'I won't'.

Atemu walked up the stairs and Yami heard his bedroom door shut. Yami gave a sigh and went back to his room. He sat on his bed and watched the peaceful Yugi sleeping, he stroked his hand over his face. He kissed him gently on the forehead before laying next to him and falling asleep once more.

************************End of chapter 21******************************

Me: 'Who thinks Yami is going to ease up a little now?'

Agil: 'Me!'

Diao: 'Not sure'.

Me: 'Hehe, I'm sure Yami will. I'm not mean'.

Diao: 'Yeah, sure you're not'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	22. Don't like

Me: 'I just realised, no one knows that Yugi's moved house (Again)'

Diao: 'That's important?'

Me: 'Because it's what's going to happen next'.

Diao: 'Way to spoil the chapter'.

Chapter 22-Don't like

Atemu woke up the next morning, rubbing one eye with one arm and stretching the other arm in the air. He looked towards the board to realise Yugi had written no name on it, curious to see what his plans were Atemu poked his head into the kitchen to see Yugi cooking breakfast. Very quietly, he walked up behind Yugi and put his hands on Yugi's shoulders, making him jump.

'Atemu you made me jump' Yugi said as he caught his breath back.

'Sorry. Couldn't resist' Atemu kissed Yugi on the cheek 'Where's Yami?'

'Still asleep' Yugi explained 'He…wanted a lie in'.

'Ah, okay then. I won't ask no more' He put his arms around Yugi's waist as Yugi continued to cook 'I noticed my name wasn't on the board. Do you have other plans?'

'Yeah. I wanted to see Joey and Anzu, I haven't seen them in a while and I don't want to loose their friendship'.

'Good idea'.

'Sorry. I'll only be gone for a few hours so you can still spend some time'.

'Well I'm at work most of the day anyway, so it won't matter to me'.

'Okay then' Yugi looked down at his waist 'Atemu, you have to let go of me, otherwise I can't finish cooking'.

'Okay. I'll hug you lots later'.

Yugi giggled and when Atemu let go of Yugi's waist, he served up the breakfast and gave one plate to Atemu, and kept the other one to himself.

* * *

When it was round about midday, Yugi was getting ready to go out. Yami listened as he typed to the noises of feet upstairs, Yugi was certainly busy.

He came down the stairs some minutes later as he did the buttons on his shirt, he walked into the living room where Yami was.

'I'll only be gone a few hours' Yugi said 'Will you be alright?'

'Yugi, I'm not incapable of looking after myself' Yami reassured 'You just have some fun'.

'Okay' Yugi leaned over the couch and kissed Yami on the cheek 'See you later'.

'Goodbye Yugi'.

Yugi giggled and headed to the door, he slipped into his shoes and opened the door.

'See you later' Yugi called out before he shut the door.

'Have a good time' Yami said to himself as he carried on typing.

* * *

Yugi met up with Joey and Anzu some minutes later and they spent the time together hanging out at places. They soon came to a café, Joey bought them all what they wanted and they sat outside still chatting to each other.

'So how have things been between you and Yami?' Joey asked.

'Oh…well…they're alright' Yugi said.

'Why do you sound so nervous?' Anzu asked 'You haven't had an argument have you?'

'Well…you might say that. But we sorted it out. So there's nothing to worry about'.

'What could you two possibly argue about?' Joey joked.

'Umm…w-well…it's complicated to explain'.

'Why? Is it something bad?' Anzu asked.

'N-No…it's just…you might not like me…'

'Why would we hate you?' Joey sat back 'Come on Yug, we're all friends'.

Yugi looked down at his legs as it suddenly became uncomfortable 'Uhh…w-well you see…umm…it seems that I…might have…two loves' Yugi looked up at their faces quickly and back to his legs 'T-That's what Yami didn't like…b-but we sorted it out. I-I mean it might not be the best thing but…Uhh…'

'You cheated on Yami?' Joey questioned.

'W-Well…h-he forgave me…sort of'.

'You still cheated on him!'

'Joey' Anzu held his hand but he shook her off him.

'Didn't you think about Yami?'

'I-I did…' Yugi said quietly.

'What the hell is wrong with you?'

At that point Yugi stood up from his seat, tears running down his face, and he ran away. He could hear Anzu calling him back, but he couldn't face them, not when they thought of him as some sort of slut. There was only one place where he wanted to be.

* * *

Yami looked up when he heard the door open, then slammed shut, and some sobs. He quickly got up and headed to the front door where Yugi was leaning against the door, crying his eyes out.

'Yugi?' Yami walked over to Yugi and pulled him close 'Yugi what's wrong?'

'They all hate me!' Yugi cried as he sobbed into Yami's shoulder.

Yami lead Yugi into the living room where he sat Yugi down, he was still crying heavily and refused to let go of Yami, so Yami had to stay by his side until he stopped crying.

It took Yugi a few minutes to calm down, he hid himself in Yami's shoulder and clung onto his shirt. Yami put his arms around Yugi and hugged him tightly, stroking his back now and then, he couldn't talk to him as he knew he wouldn't get much sense from him. Soon it was only sniffs and a few deep breaths.

'You okay now?' Yami asked, Yugi nodded his head 'Do you want to tell me what happened?'

'M-Me and Joey and Anzu, w-we were at this café' Yugi stopped to wipe away some tears 'A-And they asked how we were…a-and I told them t-that I loved you and Atemu…a-and they didn't like it…they were mean…t-they think I'm a slut now'.

'Yugi, you're not a slut' Yami reassured 'To become a slut, you would have to sleep with at least twenty men a week'.

Yugi giggled slightly 'I would be too exhausted with that'.

'Yeah, you would. Anyway, did they call you a slut?' Yugi shook his head 'Then how do you know?'

'I-I could just tell'.

'Well then you don't really know. You just presumed' Yugi looked up at Yami as he wiped away the water from his eyes 'I'm sure they were just…surprised. I mean, anyone would be if you said that you were in love with two guys. But we know that you love us both, so I'm sure they'll see it as well. Just give them time'.

Yugi nodded but still cuddled up to Yami, it still hurt him nevertheless.

* * *

When Atemu got back from work Yugi explained what had happened and got some more comfort from him. Yugi didn't hear from Joey or Anzu, he might've thought they would've tried to call him or something, but there was nothing.

Perhaps they truly did hate him.

It was early the next day, it was Yami's day but he was busy again with writing, so Yugi made sure to not to disturb him.

The doorbell rang so Yugi quickly headed to the door, he opened it and wasn't surprised to see Joey and Anzu standing at the door. They stared at each other in silence, Joey was the first one to break the silence.

'Hi' Joey said, he quickly looked towards Anzu and then back to Yugi 'Can we…say sorry?'

'You mean you' Anzu said 'I didn't say anything'.

'You was thinking it'.

'M-Maybe we should talk inside' Yugi suggested, stepping aside for them to walk in.

Yugi lead them to the kitchen, he checked on Yami but he continued typing, but he knew that Yami was listening carefully. They sat down at the table and they were silent again.

'Well…this is awkward' Joey said.

'Well…maybe you should speak first then' Yugi suggested.

Joey took a deep breath 'I'm…sorry if I upset you yesterday. It just surprised me what you said. I never thought my best friend would ever be a swinger'.

'Huh?'

Anzu put her head in her hands and shook her head while Yugi blushed to a red colour.

'I-I'm a swinger?' Yugi questioned.

'Well…maybe a little. You sleep with two guys and that's being a swinger in my view'.

'Joey, perhaps you should shut your mouth before you make things worse' Anzu said.

'What? I'm allowed to share my thoughts'.

'At the right time!'

They looked up at Yugi as they heard sniggers from Yugi, he tried to hold back from laughing, but he couldn't help it. He started laughing and held his middle, tears started to form in his eyes and he was running out of air in his lungs, but he still laughed.

When Yugi finally calmed down he wiped away the tears rolling down his face and took some needed large breaths. He looked towards Joey and Anzu who were watching him confused.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised 'I just couldn't help myself. It was pretty funny'.

'Uhh…if you say so'.

'It was, it was. And I forgive you. Maybe I'm just too sensitive these days'.

'Not at all. I'm just sorry, but I have to ask' Joey leaned on the table 'How do you love two guys?'

Yugi blushed slightly 'Well…Uhh…'

'Joey!' Anzu hit Joey in the arm 'Don't ask questions like that!'

'What? I thought you might find it useful'.

'Joey!'

* * *

Anzu and Joey left some time later, Yami looked over the back of the couch as Yugi shut the door, he walked back and noticed Yami looking at him so smiled.

'What was you laughing at?' Yami asked.

Yugi walked to Yami and leaned on the back of the sofa 'Joey said I was a swinger'.

Yami stared at Yugi 'And…that's a good thing?'

'It made me happy'.

Yami chuckled and reached up and kissed Yugi on the lips 'You are so weird'.

'Yep' Yugi kissed him on the cheek 'And now I feel hungry, do you want anything?'

'No, I'm fine'.

Yugi headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. He was glad that everything was sorted, he didn't want to think that his only friends were to hate him.

He stopped in his tracks and thought for a minute.

"I haven't told grandpa yet" He sighed "And I have a feeling he won't like it as much as they did".

Yugi hung his head and sighed again "Why must my life be so complicated?"

*******************************End of chapter 22***********************

Me: 'As long as that's out of the way, I can finish off with some other stuff'.

Diao: 'Like what?'

Me: 'Creating filler chapters before the next plot twist'.

Diao: 'You're so dead, you know that?'

Me: 'Yep'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	23. Media

Me: 'Well, things are going to get…stirred up'.

Diao: 'What are you scheming now?'

Me: 'Hehehe, wouldn't you like to know'.

Diao: 'You ask me that all the time, and I always answer yes!'

Chapter 23-Media

Atemu and Yugi were walking around the town, it was the weekend and it happened to be Atemu's turn to be with Yugi for the day, so they decided to spend it by having a date and getting out of Yami's way.

Yugi was eating an ice cream Atemu had bought him.

'You enjoying your ice cream?' Atemu asked, to which Yugi nodded to 'One of these days I'm going to run out of ideas for dates'.

Yugi giggled 'Even if you did the same thing, I would still like it'.

'Alright then'.

They carried on walking as Yugi finished off the ice cream.

'Say, it's your birthday in a few months right?' Atemu asked.

'Yep. Three months and I'll be nineteen' Yugi explained 'Why?'

'Nothing. Just wondering who gets to spend that day with the birthday boy'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know. Maybe we can have it together, me you and Yami'.

'Hmm, be complicated'.

'I'm sure we can find something to negotiate on'.

'I don't mind either way, just don't make us dress up in weird clothes'.

Yugi giggled again 'I won't'.

Yugi held his hand and they carried on with their date.

* * *

The next day, Yugi had time to spend with Yami. Luckily Yami had finished his manuscript finished the previous day, and only had to do a small bit of editing.

Yugi sat next to Yami on the couch and he put his arm around Yugi.

'How's it going?' Yugi asked.

'I could say it's going well' Yami said, a little bored.

'Well I'm very proud of you'.

Yami smiled slightly 'For writing a book that I've done for a long time?'

'You've put a lot of hard work into it and that makes me proud'.

'It's not like it's superpowers, anyone can do it'.

'Yeah but…' Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest 'Not many people realise how long it takes to write something people will like, they just care about if it's a good story, but if you think about it, you work yourself really hard'.

Yami stared at his boyfriend, laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

'Are you my lawyer now?' Yami joked.

'I guess…I got carried away' Yugi said sheepishly.

'You sure did'.

They looked up when they heard the door open and Kaiba walked up to them, looking sternly at him.

'Hello Kaiba, why don't you come in?' Yami joked.

'Don't joke with me' Kaiba growled 'Have you seen the papers?'

'Not really, I've been busy writing. Why?'

'See for yourself'.

Kaiba threw the paper on the table, so Yami picked up the paper and read it along with Yugi. On the front was a small writing piece about Yami and some dark secret, Yugi got nervous but Yami opened to the page specified and they read the large title that jumped out at them

"Dating going wrong?"

Yugi and Yami looked at each other and continued to read, but their eyes set on the pictures that accompanied the writing, one was of Yugi on a previous date with Yami and the other was of Yugi with Atemu.

'It seems people have caught on' Kaiba explained 'They think you're either swingers, or you happen to go to the same brothel'.

'Joey said I was a swinger' Yugi muttered.

Yami folded the paper up and threw it back 'They have no right to start rumours about false accusations'.

'I know, but they're journalists, what else do they do?'

'Well, you can fix it right? I mean, you are my agent'.

'I can try, but no doubt they would want some answers about what has gone on, so we'll have to do that'.

Yami sighed, not liking the idea. Yugi looked past Kaiba to see Atemu sneaking past, and when he saw Yugi he gave him a small wave and tried to continue to the door.

'I have an idea but it needs all of you, that includes you Atemu' Kaiba turned to Atemu as he froze where he was.

'Damn!' Atemu hung his head but came back to lean on the sofa and listened.

'If I get you an interview with someone, this is what you must say: Yugi had an interest in both of you, and you couldn't decide which one to date at first, so you took a few dates with both, but you decided on Yami is the best one. Got it?'

'Question' Atemu said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes 'What is it?'

'Why does Yami get Yugi?' Atemu asked 'After all this is my house'.

'Because it makes sense. And you'd better make yourself scarce on that day as well'.

'Alright'.

'Umm…w-why can't we just tell them the truth?' Yugi asked.

Kaiba turned to glare at him, making him flinch slightly 'Because if they knew they would twist it until it became something that could damage each of your reputations. Understand?'

'Uhh…I guess so'.

'So I'll call you with a date for the interview, in the mean time, you lot better make sure what you do very carefully'.

Kaiba turned and left, shutting the door behind himself. Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair, Yugi sat back and tried to think of another solution without lying, Atemu leaned over and picked up the paper to read the article.

'You would've thought we would have seen some guy following us with a big camera taking pictures of us' Atemu said as he read.

'Yeah. But apparently we didn't' Yami muttered.

* * *

The next day Kaiba called with the set date for the interview, giving strict orders to follow what he had said or he would kill whoever decided to not follow what he said. And a few days later they had their interview coming. Yugi made sure to clean the house so at least they wouldn't think live in squalor.

Atemu put his jacket on and slipped on his shoes as he was about to leave for a few hours.

'Atemu'.

Atemu turned only to be met with Yugi's lips, Atemu kissed back and stroked Yugi's hair, when they parted away Yugi smiled.

'Sorry about this' Yugi apologised.

'That's alright, it'll be over in a few hours, just you don't get too stressed'.

'I won't'.

'Okay then' Atemu gave him one last kiss 'See you later then'.

'Bye'.

Atemu opened the door and shut it behind him. Yugi sighed, feeling a little sorry that Atemu had to be pushed out and forgotten in all of it. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and kissed him on his head.

'It'll be over very soon Yugi' Yami reassured 'You won't have to worry anymore'.

'I hope so' Yugi said quietly 'I hope so'.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Yugi went to answer it, a woman stood behind it and smiled at Yugi. She looked very smart wearing a blue suit, and had a notebook and pen in one hand.

'Hi' She greeted 'You must be Yugi, correct?'

'Y-Yes I am' Yugi said nervously'.

'Don't worry' She reassured, she took Yugi's hand and shook it 'I won't bite. At least I hope I won't'.

They both laughed-Yugi more nervously-as she let herself in and took off her shoes. Yugi lead her to the living room where Yami was waiting, he stood up and shook her hands with her.

'Hi there, I know who you are' She said 'I've read some of your books'.

'Oh really?' Yami chuckled slightly 'Well at least we have something in common then'.

'Yes, yes. Now, before we started, I just wanted you to know I won't be here long, and I don't tend to get all the detail to what you have been up to, I'll keep it brief'.

'Well that's good then' Yugi joined back to Yami as they both sat down 'Please, take a seat'.

'Oh, thank you' She sat down and sorted her skirt out before smiling to them both 'Now, I think the first question I want to ask is, how long have you two been dating?'

'Uhh…' Yami looked at Yugi 'Maybe…about a month or so?'

Yugi rolled his eyes "A year you mean".

'I see' She jotted down a few things in the notebook she had 'And, is it true, Yugi, you have also been dating another man?'

'I'll answer that' Yami interrupted before Yugi could say anything 'What it was, is that Yugi took an interest in both me and…the other man-'

'Please, we all know his name' The lady interjected.

'Alright then. Yugi took an interest in me and Atemu, but he knew he could only be with one of us, so he decided to go on a few dates with both of us to come to a conclusion'.

'And he happened to pick you?'

'Yes, so it seems'.

'Alright then' She then wrote a few things down on her notebook.

Yugi sat there and watched them talk to each other, Yami spilling out the lie that Kaiba told him to say. Yugi didn't like the idea of keeping it secret, a guilty feeling was building in him, it might've hurt Atemu not being able to be with each as much. And all the lying would some day come round to something bad, Yugi couldn't take it, he couldn't lie as well.

'Umm…c-could I say something?' Yugi stuttered.

Yami turned to look at Yugi, but he gave a nervous, reassuring smile.

'Go ahead Yugi' She said, getting her notebook and pen ready.

'W-Well, first off, what Yami said isn't really true' Yugi started 'I-I'm dating both of them, and I don't think I should be hiding it. I mean, I don't want people to think that what we're doing is for kicks, because it isn't. I love both Yami and Atemu very much, even if it may seem weird to other people, I wouldn't give up both of them for the world and I want people to know that I love them both very much'.

They both stared at Yugi as he looked back at them.

'Oh no, I said too much didn't I?' Yugi said turning to Yami.

Yami sighed 'Yeah, just a bit'.

The woman scribbled away in her notebook for a while before looking up at them both and smiling.

'Well, I have everything I need I think' She said and stood up 'Thank you for your time'.

They both lead her out and when Yami shut the door he sighed again.

'Kaiba is going to kill us' Yami muttered.

* * *

The next day, it wasn't surprising that Kaiba came over, the paper back in his hand and thrown on the table. Yami picked it up and they read the article about them again.

'I thought I told you to stick to the plan' Kaiba growled.

'Yeah well, it turned out alright' Yami said 'I mean, they put it in a way that doesn't seem like we have a prostitute living with us'.

Kaiba turned to glare at Yami 'That's not the point'.

'I think Yugi did great' Atemu said, wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck 'I'm very proud of you Yugi'.

Yugi giggled 'Well nothing good has ever come out from lying, I just thought if I could explain it, they might see sense'.

'God bless your good intentions' Atemu kissed Yugi on the head making him giggle again 'Kaiba, can I keep the paper?'

Kaiba raised an eyebrow 'Why?'

'Because I'm in the paper!' Atemu took the paper off him and hid it underneath his shirt 'I might need it to rub it into someone's face one day'.

'But it's not something you'd want to show people'.

'I don't care. If it's publicity, it's good enough for me'.

Kaiba sighed 'Whatever, I don't care anymore'.

'Yes!'

Yami shook his head 'He's worse then me'.

Yugi chuckled and rested his head on Yami's shoulder, knowing that-hopefully everything will be alright.

***************************End of chapter 23***************************

Me: 'Hopefully is the word'.

Diao: 'Your evil plan is coming soon right?'

Me: 'Mmm…maybe'.

Diao: 'It is, don't lie'.

Me: 'Okay. Then I'll say nothing at all'.

Diao: 'Damn'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	24. Sex crave

Me: 'There is going to be two lemons, so if you aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold'**.

Diao: 'Two?'

Me: 'Yep'.

Diao: 'I see clearly what you're up to'.

Chapter 24-Sex crave

Yami was sorting out his tie, standing by the door. He was dressed in a suit as, because of his new book he had written, he had another celebration Kaiba said he had to go.

'Come here' Yugi took over with the tie 'Will you be gone late?'

'Maybe' Yami said 'Depends who holds me up and how long I'll get bored'.

'Oh, okay then' Yugi gave him a kiss on the lips 'Have fun'.

'I'll try. Sorry you can't come'.

'That's alright. It can't be helped'.

Yami gave him one last kiss before he left, Yugi shut the door and as soon as he did Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

'We have the house all to ourselves' Atemu said in Yugi's ear 'We could get away with stuff'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Is that all you think about?'

'Come on. You spend most of the day with Yami, I hardly get time with you'.

Yugi turned around in Atemu's arms and kissed him on the lips.

'After something to eat. I can't do anything without eating'.

* * *

Yugi cooked dinner pretty soon, Atemu had some work to finish off and he wasn't going to leave it to do later. They sat together as they ate, making casual conversations now and then. Yugi was washing up the dirty plates after the dinner, then Atemu slipped his arms around his waist again.

'You could always do that tomorrow' Atemu said as he kissed down Yugi's neck.

'But that's just dirty' Yugi defended 'I can get them done in a few minutes if you let go'.

But Atemu smirked against Yugi's skin, he let his hands go underneath Yugi's shirt and pinched his buds. Yugi gasped and tried to get Atemu's hands out from underneath his shirt, Atemu kissed Yugi's neck, getting moans from him.

'Atemu' Yugi whined 'The dishes'.

'Can wait another day' Atemu kissed Yugi on the lips and pulled him away.

(**Isn't it obvious? Lemon starts here**)

As soon as they got into Atemu's room they were immediately kissing each other passionately. Atemu got the bottom of Yugi's shirt and broke the kiss so he could pull it over and that Yugi was topless.

'You sure are eager' Yugi said playfully as he wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck.

'Well we haven't had time together for like…' Atemu stared up counting '…I can't even remember how long ago it was'.

Yugi giggled and reached up to kiss Atemu, it soon lead to a passionate one, Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi as he stroked his back. Yugi let his hands slip down and he unbuttoned Atemu's shirt and pushed it off as Atemu kissed down Yugi's neck, Atemu pushed Yugi gently down on the bed and straddled his waist, kissing him again.

Atemu lead his kisses down from the neck and onto the chest, he licked, sucked and nipped each of Yugi's buds, getting soft moans from Yugi.

He then carried on kissing lower, when the pants came in the way, he discarded them to the floor and settled himself between Yugi's legs. He held Yugi's member and started to lick it, Yugi cried out with every touch, and then Atemu took Yugi into his mouth making Yugi cry out some more. Atemu was sucking Yugi's member hard, eager to taste him.

'Atemu!' Yugi cried out as he released into Atemu's mouth.

Atemu drank all of it before he let go of Yugi, he looked up at Yugi to see him panting and sweating slightly. Atemu took the chance to part Yugi's legs and slip one finger inside his entrance.

Yugi moaned as he felt Atemu stretching him, he then added a second and a third finger, stretching Yugi even more. When Atemu thought he had been stretched even more he took back his fingers and positioned himself at Yugi's entrance, pinning Yugi's hands against the bed.

'Ready?' Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded his head and Atemu let himself enter, he went in all the way and stopped when he couldn't go any further. He looked at Yugi who was breathing heavily, Atemu waited for Yugi to adjust so kissed up and down his neck. When Yugi had adjusted Atemu pulled out of Yugi and thrust back in, Yugi cried out, wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck and his legs around Atemu's waist.

Atemu thrust into Yugi, getting harder and deeper into Yugi until he found the spot inside. Yugi cried out with pleasure as Atemu hit his prostate each time.

Atemu quickly felt himself nearing his edge, so he reached down and grabbed Yugi's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

'ATEMU!' Yugi cried out as he released over their chests and stomachs.

Yugi's muscles tightened around Atemu, he gave a few more hard thrusts before coming as well.

'YUGI!' Atemu groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

(**End of lemon**)

They were tense for several moments, Atemu pulled out of Yugi and rolled to one side, he pulled Yugi close to him so he could cuddle him.

'Enjoyed it?' Atemu asked.

Yugi chuckled 'I thought I would be asking you that question'.

Atemu leaned closer to kiss Yugi on the lips, it then turned passionate which lead to another love making.

* * *

The next morning, it was no surprise Atemu was running late. Yugi and Yami sat at the table eating the breakfast, watching Atemu rush himself around.

'I'm going to be late' Atemu muttered, he leaned close to Yugi and gave him a kiss on the cheek 'Bye Yugi. Bye Yami'.

'Have a good day' Yugi called out as Atemu hurried to the door, slipped on his shoes, and shut the door behind himself.

'Can't think of a reason for Atemu to be running late' Yami said.

Yugi just shrugged his shoulders and carried on eating.

'Well…seeing as I don't have anything to do now. Would you like to go on a date or something?' Yami asked.

'A date?' Yami nodded 'Okay. Where will we go?'

'I don't know, where do you want to go?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders again 'Anywhere is good for me'.

'Oh okay then'.

Yugi sighed and put his plate in the sink 'Yami, are you jealous?'

Yami nearly choked on his food 'What do you mean?'

Yugi turned to give him the look "I'm-not-stupid" look. Yami hung his head and poked at his food.

'It's just…you and Atemu did it last night didn't you?'

'Oh Yami' Yugi walked over and sat on Yami's lap 'I love you just as much as Atemu'.

Yugi kissed Yami on the lips, Yami kissed back slightly before they parted.

'I know, I can't help it though' Yami defended.

'I know Yami. But I won't run off and leave you' Yugi put his head on Yami's shoulder 'I wouldn't be able to survive with you'.

Yami hugged Yugi tighter 'Okay. I'm sorry'.

'Don't worry. You're only human after all'.

* * *

When it was getting close for lunch, Yami went looking for Yugi, who had disappeared it had seemed. Though it was hard to imagine losing a person in a house, it had happened.

Yami looked in the kitchen, but Yugi wasn't there.

'Yugi, where are you?' Yami asked.

'Up here' Yugi called out.

Yami looked up the stairs, Yugi stood at the top. He gestured Yami to come up before running off again, giggling. Yami raised an eyebrow but followed Yugi nevertheless, when he reached the top Yugi had hid again so he opened the door to Yugi's room to see if he was hiding in there, when he did he was hugged tightly by Yugi and was brought into a passionate kiss that he wasn't going to stop.

They broke the kiss, both panting slightly.

'How did you know where I was hiding?' Yugi asked as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

'I could tell' Yami said 'And what are you doing anyway?'

Yugi smiled playfully and reached up to kiss Yami passionately again, Yami wrapped his arms Yugi as he kissed back.

'Oh' Yami said when they broke away 'That's what you had in mind'.

Yugi nodded and pulled Yami inside the room.

(**Second lemon, second warning**)

As soon as they got inside, Yugi kissed Yami and managed to get him topless during their kiss.

'Uhh…Yugi, you're not doing this…because of me right?' Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head 'I want to do this, because I love you'.

'Very well then'.

Yami leaned closer and started another kiss with Yugi, but as soon as he did Yugi pushed Yami so he laid on the bed and straddled Yami's waist.

Yami was confused 'What are you doing?'

'I've always wanted to try it out' Yugi pouted playfully 'Can't I try?'

Yami smirked and reached up to kiss Yugi on the lips 'Of course you can'.

Yami took off his shirt so he could reach down and kiss Yami forcefully on the lips, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi so he could trail his hands down Yugi's silky back.

Yugi lead his kisses down Yami's neck and down his chest, when Yami's pants came in the way he unbuckled them and pulled them off and threw them to the floor.

'But' Yami held the hem of Yugi's pants 'I get to strip you down'.

Yugi giggled 'Very well'.

Yami smirked and unbuckled Yugi's pants and pulled them off so he could throw them to the floor. He then took the opportunity to grab Yugi's member and rub it in rhythm. Yugi moaned and arched into Yami's touch.

'Yami' Yugi whined 'This isn't supposed to happen'.

Yami chuckled and stroked Yugi's member faster 'Nothing is ever planned Yugi'.

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and took it off his member.

'Do you want me to continue or do you want me to get dressed again?' Yugi threatened.

'Alright, alright' Yami laid back 'Fire away then'.

Yugi straddled himself so he positioned himself over Yami's member and sat himself down on it. Both of them gasped as they felt Yugi lower himself. When Yugi was fully seated, he gave himself a few moments to adjust to it before lifting back up, and then coming back down fast. They both moaned as Yugi started on a fast pace, Yami started to thrust up into Yugi so he could try and find Yugi's spot.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried out as Yami hit his prostate.

Yami smirked and continued to hit Yugi's prostate each time, making him cry out loudly.

Soon Yami felt himself reaching his end, so he reached up and rubbed Yugi in time with the thrusts.

Yugi couldn't hold back anymore 'YAMI!' Yugi cried out as he released over Yami's chest.

Yugi's muscles tightened around Yami and he couldn't hold back 'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released into Yugi.

(**End of lemon**)

Yugi stayed tense for a little while, but he lifted up out of Yami and laid on his chest. Both of them were panting heavily and sweating slightly, Yami put one arm around Yugi and he let one hand stroke over his chest, getting some semen on them. He licked some of it off.

'You taste really good Yugi' Yami said.

Yugi sighed 'Pervert'.

Yami chuckled and rolled over so he was on top of Yugi 'I can't help it when I love you so much'.

He kissed Yugi on the lips, Yugi kissed back and it lead to a passionate kiss.

* * *

Atemu came back later that day, he shut the door and took off his shoes.

'I'm home' Atemu called out.

Yugi walked out of the living room and kissed Atemu on the lips.

'Welcome back, how was your day?' Yugi asked.

'Okay. I was missing you though'.

'Aww' Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck 'I feel so loved'.

'You should'.

Atemu leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips, Yugi kissed back so Atemu pulled him close, and managed to slip his hands into Yugi's pants. Yugi tried to get Atemu's hand out but Atemu was persistent. Atemu took his hand out and broke the kiss.

'Atemu!' Yugi scolded 'What was that about!'

'Nothing' Atemu said innocently and walked away. Leaving Yugi blushed and confused.

**************************End of chapter 24****************************

Me: 'I would be very surprised if people couldn't guess what would happen next'.

Diao: 'That must mean you're getting predictable'.

Me: 'Shut up! You never know I might had a plot twist in mind!'

Diao: 'Like hell you do'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	25. Unexpected

Me: 'Couldn't resist'.

Diao: 'Is that all you're going to say?'

Me: 'That's right. I'm saying nothing else!'

Diao: '…Right'.

Chapter 25-Unexpected

Yami got up one morning, he looked at the board to realise it was blank, when it should've been his day. It caused him to be curious, but he knew there would be an explanation.

Yami looked into the kitchen to see Yugi cooking the breakfast. He walked up behind him and put his hand on Yugi's shoulders, making him jump.

'Yami. You startled me' Yugi said as he caught his breath back.

'Sorry. Are you busy today? I thought it was my day' Yami said.

'Oh yeah…Uhh…I was going to hang out with Joey today. I-I'm sorry. You're day can be tomorrow right?'

'Of course' Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek 'I just thought something bad might've happened'.

'N-No, no. Everything is fine'.

Yami questioned Yugi's uneasiness, but passed on it, and had breakfast with him and Atemu that morning.

* * *

Yugi left shortly after breakfast leaving Yami home alone. Yugi came back some hours later, he didn't say a word.

Yami got up and poked his head round the door of the living room, Yugi stood at the door, a piece of paper in his hands. Whatever it was, it was making Yugi pale in the face.

'Yugi?'

Yugi snapped out of his trance and hid the paper in his pocket, giving a weak smile to Yami.

'Hey. I'm back' Yugi walked up to him and kissed him on the lips 'I have something to do'.

Then Yugi rushed upstairs and Yami heard his bedroom door slam. Yami just stood confused. Something was up, and he had to find out.

* * *

Atemu came back after work, he was about to shut the door and call out in hope for Yugi to give him a greeting kiss, but Yami beat him to it and put his hand over his mouth. Atemu took his hand off.

'What are you doing?' Atemu asked.

'Sshh!' Yami hushed 'There's something we must talk about'.

'Why have we lowered our voices?' Atemu asked with a lowered voice.

'Something is up with Yugi' Yami explained 'He came home today, and he looked like he had seen death. And he had a piece of paper'.

'Paper?'

'Yeah. It might be someone's number'.

Atemu tried hard to fight the laughing he had, Yami glared at him.

'It's not funny' Yami hissed.

'Yeah. I could see Yugi getting into the prostitute business'.

'Okay, it might not be someone's number. But whatever it is, it must be important. So you distract him while I look through his room'.

'Okay. How do I do that?'

'I don't know. Keep him busy with something'.

Yami quickly ducked into the kitchen as Atemu took off his shoes.

'I'm back!' Atemu called out as he untied his tie.

There was a door open and Yugi climbed down the stairs, he walked up to Atemu and smiled.

'Welcome home' Yugi said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

'Actually…Yugi I need your help with something' Atemu said, pulling Yugi into the living room.

'Oh? What is it?' Yugi asked.

Yami watched as Atemu pulled Yugi into the living room, and as soon as they got in there, Atemu pulled Yugi close to him into a kiss and they both fell onto the sofa as they started making out. Yami rolled his eyes.

"He would think of something like that" Yami thought.

He quickly hurried up the stairs and to Yugi's room, though everything looked very similar, nothing out of place. But if Yugi hid whatever it was, he was going to be very careful. Yami searched the room thoroughly: in the drawers, through his clothes, even through his pillowcase, but still nothing. Yami then even had to lift up the mattress to his bed when a small piece of paper fell out and touched the ground. Yami picked it up and read it.

* * *

Back downstairs, Yugi had managed to break himself from the make out.

'Is that all you wanted me for?' Yugi asked, slightly panting.

Atemu pouted 'Didn't you like it?'

Yugi giggled 'Just…try not to surprise me next time. You almost gave me a heart attack'.

'I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist'.

Yugi smiled 'That's alright. Just don't scare me'.

Then the piece of paper was waving in front of Yugi, making his face fall. He looked up at Yami who held the piece of paper.

'Care to explain?' Yami asked.

'So you found it' Atemu said sitting up, he took the paper from Yami and read it 'Whoa! Yugi, you're pregnant?'

Yugi gave a weak nod and hung his head.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Yami questioned as he leaned on the sofa.

'Because…I thought I could get rid of it…before you knew'.

'What? Why would you do that Yugi?'

'Because…' Yugi looked up as there was tears rolling down his face 'I don't know which of you is the father and…I don't want to lose either of you, but I knew you would leave anyway and I-'

Yugi put his face in his hands as he cried heavily into them.

'Hey, Yugi' Atemu pulled Yugi into a hug 'We wouldn't leave you, right Yami?'

'Of course' Yami agreed 'We've already gone over it'.

'But…you'll argue…a-and you'll leave'.

'No we won't Yugi. We're here for you. I wouldn't care if Yami was the father, and I'm sure Yami feels the same, right Yami?'

'I guess so' Yami said.

'So you see' Atemu gestured to Yami to sit on the other side of Yugi so they both hugged him 'We're both here to help you out. You don't need to cry other silly things, we won't leave you'.

Yami rested his head on Yugi's 'We wouldn't do anything to make you upset Yugi, you come first'.

'And the baby' Atemu added.

'Yeah. And the baby'.

Yugi sniffed and wiped away the tears 'Promise you won't leave'.

'We promise' They both said together.

Yugi sniffed a little and held both of their hands 'I'm sorry'.

'You can't help getting pregnant Yugi' Atemu chuckled.

'I-I know. But I meant for getting upset'.

'You also can't help that'.

Yugi smiled slightly and closed his eyes 'I'm lucky to have you both'.

They put their arms around Yugi to try and calm him down some more. They both looked at each other and shared the same worrying thought.

Which one of them was the father?

**************************End of chapter 25****************************

Me: 'Dun, dun, dun!'

Diao: 'It was obvious though'.

Me: 'Yeah, I know. But which one of them is the father?'

Diao: 'I feel opinion needed coming'.

Me: 'Okay, so we have a few chapters before the bouncing baby is born, but however, during that time I must choose one of them as the father. It can't be both of them, there can't be twins. There is one baby, and one father. So, I'd like to see who people pick and what their reasons are, I'll count them (My maths is good, don't worry) and then I'll come to a decision when the time is needed'.

Diao: 'It'll never work'.

Me: 'Shut up'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	26. Greatgrandfather

Me: 'It seems that people have already made up their mind, however, if you feel you wish to change, then you have until I say so. So take your time'.

Diao: 'I doubt anyone would want to change'.

Agil: 'You never know, people might'.

Chapter 26-Great-grandfather

Yami woke up, still tired. So as he walked down the stairs he was still yawning and rubbing his eyes. He walked into the kitchen, Yugi and Atemu were already awake, Yugi was cooking breakfast for them while Atemu was going over some papers for his college. Yami just stared at Yugi.

He stood wearing a short nightgown, it was a light yellow colour and had a frill around the bottom.

'Morning Yami' Atemu greeted.

'Yeah morning' Yami replied wearily.

Yugi turned and smiled at Yami 'Morning Yami'.

'Morning-Yugi, what are you wearing?'

'Do you like it?' Yugi asked as he gave a small spin, letting the nightgown flow slightly.

'When…did you get this?'

'I bought it for him yesterday' Atemu explained 'On our date'.

'Why would you do something like that?'

Atemu nodded towards Yugi, so Yami looked back at Yugi.

'You…don't like it?' Yugi asked teary-eyed.

'Uh…n-no, no. I-I never said that' Yami reassured 'I-I just mean, if anyone else saw you in that, they might jump to the wrong conclusion'.

Yugi let the tears run down his face as he sobbed slightly.

'This is why I bought it for him' Atemu said standing up 'I have work now. Bye Yami, have fun with Yugi'.

Yami watched as Atemu quickly evacuated the kitchen, leaving him to deal with Yugi on his own. Yugi rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

'Yugi, I didn't mean that' Yami comforted 'I think you look really nice…but you know what people are like. If they think you're a cross dresser or something they might do something bad to you. You know what people are like'.

Yugi nodded his head and wiped his tears away.

'Okay' And with that Yugi went back to cooking.

Yami sighed and sat down. It had only been a few weeks since Yugi had told Yami and Atemu that he was pregnant, and it seemed the hormones were acting already. Yugi was very bouncy rather suddenly, and if Yami and Atemu said something that was against Yugi's plans, he would breakdown to a cry and instantly change their mind. Changes were going to happen, and it seemed they were just adjusting.

* * *

Yugi came down the stairs after getting dressed.

'Where you going?' Yami asked as Yugi slipped on his shoes.

'I was going to tell grandpa that I'm pregnant' Yugi explained 'I'm sure he would like to know that he's going to be a great-grandfather'.

Yami chuckled 'I bet he would'.

Yugi turned to him 'What do you mean?'

'I don't know. If my grandson came and told me that I was going to be a great-grandfather, it would make me feel old and stuff'.

'Really?' Yami turned to Yugi as he slipped out of his shoes, tears coming down his face 'M-Maybe not then'.

'I was only kidding' Yami said holding Yugi's shoulders 'I'm sure he'll love to hear it'.

Yugi looked up at him as he wiped away his tears.

'Well…how about I come with you' Yami suggested 'Seeing as Atemu has work, I might as well come with you'.

'Okay' Yugi said weakly.

Yami wiped away the rest of his tears, he gave Yugi a reassuring smile and Yugi smile back slightly.

'Come on, cheer up'.

'Okay'.

Yugi slipped his shoes back on, Yami grabbed his jacket and followed Yugi out.

* * *

They arrived at the game shop some time later, Yugi was holding Yami's hand as he talked away and Yami listened to him. The game shop was open, so they let themselves in.

'Yugi!'

Solomon got up from behind the counter and went to hug Yugi tightly.

'Hey grandpa' Yugi hugged back 'Sorry it's been awhile, stuff happened'.

'Ah well' Solomon looked up at Yami 'Hello Yami'.

'Hey there'.

'Umm…grandpa' Yugi pulled away from his hug 'Can we talk? We have something important to tell you'.

Solomon looked between them but nodded 'Yes, of course'.

Solomon walked to the door and changed the sign so it said "Closed" and they all headed to the upstairs. They all sat down in the living room, Yugi and Yami together while Solomon sat opposite them.

'What's this about?' Solomon asked.

Yugi looked to Yami, so he held Yugi's hand to comfort him.

'Well grandpa…umm…I'm pregnant'.

Solomon looked between them and smiled.

'Really?' Solomon questioned, they both nodded 'Oh Yugi, this is great!'

'Yeah…I guess…'

Solomon looked between them 'What? Something isn't wrong with the child is there?'

'No, it's not that. It's just…I don't know who's the father'.

'Oh…' Solomon sat back 'Well couldn't you do one of those DNA tests everyone talks about?'

'Yeah I guess…'

'Then it's not a problem, is it?'

Yugi shook his head 'No. I just thought you might not like it'.

'Well you can't help it. I'm sure everything will turn out fine'.

'Yeah' Yugi then tugged on Yami's sleeve 'I want some tea'.

'Tea?' Yami repeated.

'Oh, I'll go make some' Solomon said as he got up.

'No it's alright' Yami reassured as he stood up 'I'll do it'.

'You sure?'

'It's not rocket science'.

Solomon chuckled as he sat back down, Yami left them on their own.

'How long?' Solomon asked.

'About a few weeks now' Yugi answered.

'How are Yami and Atemu dealing with it?'

'Well…Atemu is really happy, he's promising me that he'll buy all the baby stuff and he's taking being a father very seriously. Yami thinks I'm going to trip or something and might hurt the baby, so he's very cautious with me'.

Solomon chuckled 'Sounds like they both would make great fathers'.

'Yeah, I think so to'.

Solomon then leaned closer 'Just between me and you. Who would you prefer to be the father?'

'Grandpa!'

'What?'

'I couldn't say!'

'But if you could, who would you choose?'

Yugi sat in thought for a while, but shook his head.

'I can't!' Yugi said 'It'll be like the time they asked me who I loved more, I couldn't choose, and I won't choose now'.

'Alright Yugi. Just curious. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?'

'I don't know. I have the scan in two months time. On my birthday, isn't that good timing?'

'I'd say. That would be a nice to find out what the baby is on your birthday'.

'Yep'.

Yami came back with the cups and placed them on the coffee table so everyone could take their own.

'So Yami, have you thought any names yet?' Solomon asked.

'No, not yet' Yami replied.

'Well you'd better'.

'But then knowing my luck, Atemu will be the father'.

'Well I'm sure he's thought of names as well'.

'I guess…'

'Well names can be thought when we know the gender' Yugi assured 'Like what colour to paint the room and stuff'.

'Yeah, that too'.

'Now that I think about it' Yugi turned to Yami 'We have a lot to prepare and stuff'.

'Well, we have nine months' Yami reassured.

'Yeah. We have a while'.

Solomon chuckled and sat back 'You sound like your mother Yugi. She was worrying about what you might like and if she had everything right for when you would be born'.

'Did she cry every moment?' Yami asked, making Yugi hang his head.

'I don't think so' Solomon said unsure.

'Yami, don't be mean' Yugi whined.

'But you've been crying non-stop' Yami said 'You cried this morning when I asked why you was wearing a dress, you cried the day before because you accidentally burnt the dinner slightly. You even cried at a day time show'.

'It was moving!' Yugi defended.

'So it seems like your hormones are playing around' Solomon chuckled 'I would say go to the doctor if it becomes a bother, but I think it's something you'll have to live through'.

'Great' Yami muttered.

'Don't worry Yami, you'll get used to it after a while. I know I did'.

'I try not to cry' Yugi whimpered 'It just whelms up and I can't hold back'.

Yami sighed and put his arm around Yugi 'You're such an emotional character'.

'I know'.

* * *

They stayed at the game shop for a few hours, just talking and filling in things they missed out on.

Yugi and Yami walked down the street again, holding hands.

'Well that went well' Yugi said.

Yami looked down at Yugi 'Why? Did you think he'd bite your head off?'

'Well I thought he wouldn't like it if I was pregnant with no father. But he didn't seem to mind it'.

'You have a really great grandfather. And I'm sure he'll love being a great-grandfather'.

Yugi giggled 'Could you imagine if he lived to be a great-great-great-great-grandfather?'

Yami chuckled 'Yeah. Even I would be dead by then, but it would be a funny thought-in some weird way'.

Yugi started to swing their hands back and forth.

'Just think, we can have our own family. It's going to be so great'.

'Yeah I know. I'm sure we can do it'.

Yugi smiled, but then lost it 'I wonder how Joey and Anzu will take the news'.

'Well they'll just have to because there's nothing they can do about it'.

Yugi giggled and leaned on Yami 'I love you Yami'.

'I love you too Yugi'.

And with that they carried on walking home together.

****************************End of chapter 26**************************

Me: 'Well at least the family knows. Or the only one he has'.

Diao: 'Do I get the suspicion you're up to something?'

Me: 'No, honest of honest, it'll be strictly good. Well deciding who the father is might be slightly evil, but not enough to spark my sadistic side'.

Diao: 'How can it be evil?'

Me: 'Because you never know who I might chose. I might go the other way to what people want'.

Diao: 'Yeah, sure you will'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	27. Baby knowing

Me: 'So what could happen here I wonder?'

Diao: 'Let me guess…you don't know right?'

Me: 'Come on Diao, I know all'.

Chapter 27-Baby knowing

Yami watched Yugi as he slept in his bed, he was so peaceful and undisturbed by Yami watching him. Yami carefully pulled back the duvet so it was down to Yugi's waist and he didn't wake him up, he then gently lifted up Yugi's pyjama top so he could see his stomach, Yugi was still asleep.

Yami smiled and stroked his hand gently over Yugi's stomach, feeling the small bump that had grown. He smiled, wondering if it was his child and what it would look like. Or what it would look like even if it wasn't his child.

It had been a month or so, Yugi had started to grow and his stomach had gained a bump, but it meant that the baby was growing and pretty soon Yugi would be even larger.

Yami decided to leave Yugi to sleep and get up and dressed.

* * *

Yami and Atemu was already up and were both having breakfast, Yugi was still asleep and they had decided to let him have his sleep.

'How long do you think he'll be asleep?' Yami asked.

'Oh he'll be waking up soon' Atemu reassured as he sorted out his tie 'I might be home a little later tonight'.

'Why?'

'I have to make a stop on the way home'.

'Okay then'.

They heard Yugi moving around downstairs and him coming down the stairs, they turned around to see a tired-and rather sad-looking Yugi standing at the door.

'Morning Yugi' Atemu said.

Yugi nodded and walked in and sat himself down at the table.

'Something wrong Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and lifted up his shirt, both of them looked at his bare chest and waist, but couldn't see anything wrong. They leaned for a closer look, but it was still a mystery to them.

'What's the problem then?' Yami questioned.

Yugi glared at them both 'I'm fat!'

'Oh' They both said and sat back.

'It's a problem!' Yugi defended.

'Yugi, you can hardly see the bump' Atemu reassured 'I don't think you can complain you look fat'.

'But I feel fat. And when I feel fat I don't feel attractive'.

'Is that all?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded 'And if I don't feel attractive, then I won't be attractive to you'.

Yami looked up at Atemu who shared the same idea, they both nodded and leaned in to kiss Yugi on either side of his face, making Yugi blush slightly.

'Does that make you feel better?' Atemu asked, Yugi nodded so he stood up 'Well I've done my job. Now for my other one'.

Yugi giggled 'Have a good day'.

'I will' Atemu leaned closer to kiss Yugi on the lips 'Yami, shall I give you a goodbye kiss?'

'No' Yami replied.

'Aw, don't be like that'.

Atemu walked up behind Yami, wrapping his arms around his neck and giving Yami a kiss on the cheek.

'Clear off!' Yami growled as he tried to hit Atemu, but he had moved back.

Atemu chuckled 'See you later you two'.

Atemu left them as they heard him driving away. Yugi sighed and sat back.

'Are you going to get yourself something to eat?' Yami asked.

'No. It'll make myself fatter' Yugi replied, but when he saw the scowl from Yami he sighed 'Fine'.

And he got up to get something to eat.

* * *

Yami looked up when he heard Yugi rush down the stairs, he skipped into the living room with a camera in his hands as he played with that.

'Where did you get that?' Yami asked.

'Never mind' Yugi sat down next to Yami 'I thought we should start taking family photos, so I thought if I have one with you and one with Atemu, and then one of us all together. What do you think?'

'Well, what would be the point-?' Yami stopped as tears started to build up in Yugi's eyes 'On the other hand, I think it's a great idea. I'm sure Atemu will think so too'.

Yugi smiled and sat closer to Yami 'Okay'.

Yami put his arm around Yugi's waist as he played with the camera.

'Although…I don't know if it'll get both of us' Yugi said unsure.

Yami took the camera out of Yugi's hands and held it out.

'I'll do it, I have longer arms then you'.

Yugi pouted 'I'm not that shorter then you'.

'Do you want a nice picture taken, or do you want one of you pouting?'

Yugi smiled and rested against Yami as he took their picture, they looked at the preview.

'I like it' Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'I look weird'.

'I think you look cute, like always' Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek.

'Yeah…but look at me' Yami rolled his eyes and looked at Yugi in the picture 'I look…chubby'.

'Well…you have a certain roundness to you, but it's in a good way. That's what makes you look cute'.

'No Yami look' Yugi pointed to himself 'I do look fat. I knew I looked fat!'

'Yugi, you're exaggerating' Yami reassured 'Being pregnant doesn't make you fat in the face'.

'Well it must've 'cause I look it'.

Yami sighed and sat back, not going to attempt to convince Yugi. It would be hard for him to do so anyway.

* * *

Atemu came home later that day, a bag in one hand and his briefcase in his other. He stepped out of his shoes and shut the door.

'I'm home!' Atemu called out.

Atemu heard Yugi getting up and jogging out from the living room and tackling Atemu into a hug.

'Welcome home' Yugi said.

'Did you miss me that much?' Atemu chuckled.

Yugi looked at the bag in Atemu's hand 'What's in there?'

'Oh, something I thought might help. I'll show you in a minute, if you let me go'.

Yugi let go of Atemu and ran back to the living room with Atemu following. Yami was sat in one of the chairs with his laptop, Atemu chuckled as he sat next to Yugi on the sofa.

'You tap away at that thing way too much Yami' Atemu joked 'I hear people who spend too much time on computers get brain problems'.

Yami glared at him but returned to his screen 'Try telling Kaiba that'.

Atemu chuckled again and put the bag down as he took his tie off, he then picked up the bag and took out a book.

'I got this for you Yugi' Atemu said, showing Yugi the book 'I figured you might have questions so this is your answer book'.

Yugi looked at the title 'Pregnancy: All you need to know'.

Yami rolled his eyes as Atemu opened it.

'I thought you might like to know what you might expect to happen and stuff' Atemu explained 'It seemed quite good'.

Yugi smiled 'I'm sure it'll help'.

'Yeah' Atemu opened the book and laid down so he rested on Yugi's lap while he read, Yugi stroked his hair while he did 'I mean this book is full of stuff'.

'By the way, where'd you get that book?' Yami asked.

'Yami, as a well respected author, I thought you would know where all books are from'.

Yami glared at Atemu but returned to his laptop. Atemu read through a few pages.

'It says here that if you talk to the baby as it grows, it helps it understand communication better' Atemu looked at the book for a few moments before facing Yugi's stomach and lifted up his shirt 'Hello little baby'.

Yugi giggled and put his shirt back down to normal 'I'm sure if you both talked to him, he'll know both of your voices easily'.

'Yeah' Atemu turned to Yami 'Aren't you going to give it a try?'

'Not when you have Yugi's lap' Yami explained.

'Alright then' Atemu rolled his eyes 'I suppose we'd better call him something apart from "Him"'.

'Well, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl, or who's it is…'

'No worry. We'll both agree on a unisex name. Right Yami?'

'Sure'.

'Then how about Junior? It's not something we'll keep. Just something to say. How about that?'

'It's a bit obvious. But I don't mind' Yami assured.

Atemu looked up at Yugi 'Yugi? What do you think?'

Yugi smiled 'I don't mind'.

'Then it's settled' Atemu stroked Yugi's stomach 'You'll be known as Junior until we can be bothered to name you'.

Yugi giggled again as Atemu continued reading the book.

'I suppose we'd better start buying maternity clothes for you Yugi' Atemu commented.

'Yeah I guess. Nothing flowery'.

'Taken note'.

Yugi then looked over at the book 'Atemu…does it say anything about…how I'm going to have the baby?'

'Hmm? Oh, they'll probably cut you open. Cesarean I think it's called'.

Yugi looked at Atemu a little disturbed by what he had told him, Yami noticed this and decided to try and reassure him.

'But I'm sure you won't feel a thing' Yami reassured 'They'll gas you or something. Right Atemu?'

'Hmm? Oh yeah. That's for sure. You'll wake up or something good as new'.

'Oh…okay then'.

'Although' Atemu put the book down and stared ahead 'Wouldn't it be bad if they like forgot to do the mask or something, and then you was wide awake through it'.

Yugi paled and looked at Atemu shocked.

'But that won't happen, will it Atemu?' Yami said strongly, nodding to Yugi.

'What?' Atemu looked up at Yugi and noticed his pale complexion 'Oh no, I'm just saying. I'm sure they double check everything now'.

'But…still…'

'Hey' Atemu held Yugi's hands 'Everything will be fine. And if they did anything to hurt you, me and Yami would deck them one, right Yami?'

'Of course, I wouldn't let them hurt you purposely Yugi' Yami assured.

Yugi smiled slightly 'Thank you. You two are so sweet when you go protective over me'.

'Well no one messes with our Yugi'.

Yugi giggled and carried on stroking Atemu's hair as he carried on reading and filled in what Yugi needed to know.

* * *

It was Atemu's turn to have Yugi sleeping in his bed, Yugi put on his nightgown as he climbed into the bed, Atemu turned off the light and pulled Yugi close.

'Sleep tight Yugi' Atemu whispered.

'Atemu' Yugi said.

'What's wrong?'

'Umm…' Yugi put his face into Atemu's chest 'Do you…think it will be okay?'

'What will?' Atemu asked.

'The baby'.

'Oh right. Well' Atemu rubbed Yugi's back 'I'm sure everything will be fine. You don't need to worry'.

'Yeah…okay. Goodnight Atemu'.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

And with that they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**************************End of chapter 27****************************

Me: 'Just a little fun. I'll stop playing around'.

Diao: 'Really?'

Me: 'Yes. It's a special chapter next time'.

Diao: 'Why what happens? Nothing bad I hope'.

Me: 'Nope. I said nothing bad will happen and it won't'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	28. Birthday wish

Me: 'Wow…I just realised how close we are to the end of this'.

Diao: 'Time flies when you're having fun'.

Me: 'Definitely!'

Chapter 28-Birthday wish

Yugi got up that morning. It was a few months and Yugi was still growing, though he had a long way to go to be fully developed. But Yugi was smiling as he got dressed, today it was his birthday, and he was going to get the scan of his baby. He was more then excited.

Yugi slipped on his top and headed downstairs. Yami and Atemu were already up and looked up as Yugi walked into the kitchen.

'Happy birthday Yugi' Both of them said.

Yugi giggled 'Thanks' He sat down between them both at the table 'I didn't think you'd remember'.

'How could we forget your birthday?' Atemu questioned as he gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek 'Besides you'd kill us if we did'.

'Yeah I guess so'.

'At least you admit it' Yami chuckled.

'I think anyone would feel the same if their boyfriend forgot their birthday'.

Atemu held Yugi's hand 'By the way, when's the appointment?'

Yugi scowled at him 'You forgot that though?'

'Oh come on. I can't remember everything'.

Yugi giggled 'It's a two'.

Atemu groaned 'Right for lunch'.

Yugi turned to Yami 'Is that alright for you Yami?'

Yami looked up 'Hmm?'

'You're coming too, right?'

'Well…I'd be in the way wouldn't I?'

'Don't say that Yami' Atemu warned 'You'd better come or Yugi won't stop crying non-stop'.

'But…' Yami looked at Yugi's face, Atemu was right, he did look like he was about to cry 'Well…I suppose I should'.

Yugi smiled 'Good. We're all going then'.

* * *

So when it was coming up to two that afternoon, Atemu and Yami took Yugi to the clinic. Atemu and Yugi sat and waited to be called while Yami was filling in some forms for Yugi at the desk, Atemu tugged on Yugi's sleeve.

'What?' Yugi asked.

'I thought of a name' Atemu whispered, he leant closer and whispered it in Yugi's ear.

'This isn't some cruel joke is it?' Yugi whispered.

'Honestly, no'.

'What if it's a girl?'

'We can adjust it'.

'I don't think it's very suitable Atemu'.

'What are you two whispering about?' Yami asked as he sat on the other side of Yugi.

'Nothing' Yugi assured 'Did you sort everything out?'

'Yeah. They said the doctor will be here in a minute'.

Atemu sat back and sighed 'I bet you could ask him about patient and doctor relationships Yami'.

Yami frowned 'Why would I do that?'

'For research for your next perverted book'.

Yami sighed and put his head in his hands, Yugi held both of their hands.

'Now, don't you two start fighting' Yugi scolded 'Or I'll start crying'.

They rolled their eyes 'Yes Yugi'.

Yugi smiled 'Good. Besides I still have to think of a birthday wish you two can do'.

They both turned to him 'We thought this was your birthday wish' Yami said.

'No. This is for our baby, not my birthday'.

'So…what do we have to do?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I'll think of something'.

'Mr. Mutou?'

They all looked up as a doctor walked up to them.

'Are you ready?' He asked.

Yugi nodded and he and Atemu and Yami stood up as they followed the doctor into a separate room. Yugi laid down on the bed as the doctor gelled Yugi's stomach and the scanner, Yami and Atemu stood aside and watched the screen.

'I can never tell what part of the baby it is' Atemu muttered, but Yami just rolled his eyes.

The doctor sat next to Yugi 'You ready?'

Yugi nodded so the doctor put the scanner over his stomach. It took a few minutes of silence and some searching around.

'I think…we have a head' The doctor said.

Atemu and Yami looked closely at the screen, Atemu had to squint.

'I still can't see anything' Atemu said.

Yugi giggled as he carried on along.

'I can see the hands' Yami said, smirking at Atemu.

'I think…you'll be having a boy Mr. Mutou' The doctor said with a smile 'I know a specialist that deals with this, would you like the number?'

'Yes please' Yugi said.

'Okay' He stood up and left them on their own. Atemu walked over and cleaned off Yugi's stomach.

'A son' Atemu said 'I guess that's good right?'

'I would've loved him even if he was a girl' Yugi said, he looked over at Yami 'Did you want a boy?'

'Oh…well…yeah I did. But I wouldn't have gotten upset if it was a girl'.

Yugi smiled and stroked his stomach gently.

'I wonder what kind of son he'll be' Yugi said 'I hope he won't be a troublemaker'.

'If he is, then we'll lock him away' Atemu joked.

Yugi giggled 'I couldn't do that. Not to our son'.

The doctor came back and handed them the number of another doctor, he promised them he would ring him in advance but he was the man they would need to turn to if they had any problems. And after some quick checking up on Yugi, they were walking back out to the car park and heading home.

* * *

When they got home, it was Yugi's turn to cook so he was in the kitchen cooking. Yami and Atemu crept into the kitchen as Yugi tended the stove.

'I know you're there' Yugi said turning to them 'Dinner will be ready soon'.

'That's…not what we wanted' Atemu said nervously.

Yugi was curious as to why they both looked guilty, he was sure they hadn't done anything wrong.

'Umm…we wanted to know' Yami said, looking to Atemu for reassurance 'This…birthday wish…'

Yugi giggled and turned back to the stove 'I already decided on something'.

'Oh really? What is it?'

Yugi turned to them with a playful smile on his face.

* * *

Yami laid in Yugi's bed, turned to one side. Yugi laid next to him wearing his nightgown, and Atemu was getting changed to sleep.

'How did you talk us into it?' Yami growled.

Yugi gave a smile 'It's my birthday'.

'I'll be fine' Atemu said as he slipped into the bed 'Just so long as Yami don't grope me in the night'.

'I wouldn't do something like that!' Yami hissed.

Yugi snuggled down and Atemu put his arm around Yugi, stroking his arm.

'You really like that nightgown don't you?' Atemu chuckled.

'I do. It's kinda…nice. And it's loose fitted, so it gives me room'.

'Yeah. And it makes you look sexy' Atemu traced his other hand up Yugi's thigh, Yugi slapped his hand making him chuckle.

'Don't try doing that with me here' Yami threatened as he turned over to face them both.

'I wouldn't dream of it Yami'.

Yami scowled at Atemu, Yugi held both of their hands in each of his.

'Come on, don't both of you start arguing' Yugi pleaded 'It's late and I'm tired'.

They both sighed 'Sorry Yugi' They apologised.

'Good. Now, if you both want to hug me, I suggest Yami, you rest on my chest, and Atemu, you might have to rest on my head'.

Atemu chuckled and laid his head next to Yugi's, stroking his hair 'I get the lips'.

Yami rolled his eyes and rested his head on Yugi's chest 'Are you alright Yugi?'

'Yeah. I'm comfortable'.

Both Yami and Atemu wrapped their arms around Yugi, being careful to miss each other. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes.

'What about the baby's room?' Yugi asked.

'What about it?' Atemu questioned.

'Well…he's gonna have my room right?'

'I suppose'.

'So…will I just circulate between you two?'

'Like you do' Yami said with an added yawn.

'Okay. It's just…we'd better start decorating it'.

'We still have some months left Yugi' Atemu said wearily 'Lets think more of it nearer the time'.

'Okay' They stayed silent for a few moments 'I love you both, so much'.

Both Yami and Atemu smiled 'We love you too Yugi'.

Yugi blushed and smiled as well 'Goodnight'.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

And with that they all fell asleep in one big embrace.

****************************End of chapter 28**************************

Me: 'So it's gonna be a little boy, nothing surprising there'.

Diao: 'Yeah, most of the Mpreg you do it's usually a boy'.

Me: '…I never noticed that'.

Diao: Rolls eyes.

Me: 'Now I just need to think of a name and it'll be done'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	29. The birth

Me: 'It took me a while to actually decide what to write for this chapter. Mainly because I wasn't sure how many chapters I should do left. But it's all done now'.

Diao: 'Vann. You forgot the babies name'.

Me: '…Kuso!'

Chapter 29-The birth

Atemu looked over at Yugi, he was still asleep in his bed.

Yugi was nine months now, and anytime soon he would be having the baby, it made both Yami and Atemu nervous. They knew that as soon as the baby was born one of them would be a father, but neither of them were really prepared on being a father, but it wasn't like they could stop it.

Atemu walked over and kissed Yugi on the lips, making him turn his head and groan.

'Don't forget to get up Yugi' Atemu chuckled as he did his tie.

'No' Yugi mumbled 'I'm too fat to move'.

'Well I'm sure Yami will carry you' Atemu said as he sorted his tie out 'I have to get to work, so you must promise to be a good boy'.

'Yeah…'

Atemu gave another kiss to Yugi and walked over to the door.

'I'll see you later Yugi'.

'Bye'.

Atemu left Yugi on his own, Yugi sighed and closed his eyes for more sleep.

* * *

After a few more hours Yugi decided to get up, he put on the effeminate maternity clothes Yami and Atemu bought for him. Yami was in the living room on the phone to Kaiba, he looked up to Yugi.

'Morning Yugi' Yami said.

'Mmm' Was Yugi's reply and he carried on to the kitchen.

Yami shook his head and carried on talking to Kaiba, Yugi opened the fridge door and looked at the food, his cravings seemed to make his mind confused about what to chose. He was about to grab something, but a pain split around his stomach making him stop.

'Ow' Yugi held his stomach 'Why do you kick?'

Yugi stood up again but the pain persisted harder, he held onto the fridge for support as he breathed heavily and held his stomach. The pain grew and grew until Yugi couldn't hold it back and yelled out as he fell to the floor.

Yami heard Yugi and immediately got up and ran to Yugi.

'Yugi!' Yami fell to his knees and held Yugi 'What's wrong?'

'I'm in labour damn it!' Yugi yelled before concentrating on his stomach.

'Oh crap!' Yami got up and ran back to the living room.

* * *

Atemu enjoyed his lunch break that was until his mobile rang, he picked it up and answered it.

'Hello?'

'Atemu' Yami's voice said breathlessly 'You have to come home right now!'

'Why?'

'Yugi's in labour!'

'What? Why haven't you taken him to a hospital?'

'I can't drive! Just get here as fast as you can!'

'Alright!'

Atemu ended the call and quickly gathered all his belongings before dashing out of the college and to his car.

* * *

Atemu got back home some minutes later and he and Yami helped Yugi into the car and they took him to the hospital.

They both sat in the waiting room, just staring at the floor and remaining quiet as they wondered if Yugi would be alright. Yami felt an arm go around him, he looked at Atemu's arm then to Atemu himself.

'What are you doing?' Yami questioned.

'Comforting you' Atemu replied.

'I don't need it'.

'Well you look like you're going to start crying like Yugi, so I'm just being precautious'.

Yami rolled his eyes but didn't take Atemu's arm away, he looked at Atemu but then looked away.

'So…we're going to find out which one of us is the dad' Yami muttered.

'Mmm'.

'What do you think will happen?'

Atemu just shrugged his shoulders, Yami sighed 'What will you do…if you're not the father?'

'Kill you' Atemu replied casually.

'What?'

'Only kidding. I wouldn't do that. I'd be happy for you and Yugi nevertheless, and if Yugi's up for it we might try for our own kid'.

'Yeah…'

'What about you if you're not the father?'

'I don't know. I tried not to think about it. I guess I'll be happy for Yugi at least, it wouldn't make me happy'.

'Yeah, you can always try for your own next time. If Yugi wants another one'.

'I'm sure he would' Yami sighed 'No offence Atemu, can you let go of me, it makes us look like a couple'.

Atemu pouted 'Aww, don't you like me anymore?' Atemu moved closer and pinched Yami's cheek 'Yami-chan?'

'Atemu' Yami growled 'Now is not the time'.

Atemu chuckled but let go of Yami as he rubbed his cheek, they looked up as a doctor walked up to them so they stood up.

'I take it you're here for Mr. Mutou' He said looking at them both.

'Is he alright?' Yami asked.

'Can we see him?' Atemu asked.

'He's in recovery, and he's waiting for you both. Follow me'.

Atemu and Yami followed the doctor through the halls until they came to a door, he turned to both of them.

'He's in here' He said 'I'll leave you both to get acquainted while I'll get the results'.

He walked off, Yami and Atemu turned to each other.

'May the best man win' Atemu said as he held out his hand.

Yami scowled at him but shook his hand 'This isn't a competition'.

'I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to say'.

Yami rolled his eyes and they both walked in.

Yugi laid in the hospital bed with the baby in his arms, he looked up as Yami and Atemu walked towards him, they both gave him a kiss on either cheek.

'How you feeling?' Atemu asked.

'A little tired' Yugi replied.

The baby made a cooing noise, Atemu looked down at him and smiled.

'He's so cute!' Atemu exclaimed, making Yugi giggle.

'You sound like an old woman' Yugi giggled 'Do you want to hold him?'

'Really?' Yugi nodded 'Sure, okay then'.

Yugi handed the baby over to Atemu, he held it carefully as it wriggled slightly, but it soon calmed down and relaxed in Atemu's arms.

'Isn't he cute' Atemu stroked his face slightly 'Yami, do you want to hold him?'

Yami shook his head 'I'm fine'.

Atemu rolled his eyes 'You're loss'.

Atemu and Yugi continued to talk about the baby between each other until the doctor came back, they tried to bring Yami into the conversation but he always avoided it.

Soon the doctor came back in, they all looked up at him as he approached.

'How are you feeling now Yugi?' He asked.

'Better' Yugi replied 'Do…you have the results?'

'Indeed I do'.

Atemu and Yami looked at each other before the doctor.

'Who is it then?'

'The father is Yami'.

Yami looked up surprised 'Huh?'

'That's what it says' He put his hand in his pocket and took out some paper, showing it to Yugi 'You can check if you like'.

'M-Me?'

'Oi, Yami' Yami turned around as Atemu stood up and handed the baby to Yami 'This is your son'.

Yami took it off Atemu and held it carefully in his arms, Yugi gestured Yami to come closer so he sat on the bed next to Yugi.

'I'm the dad' Yami muttered.

'You sure are' Yugi added.

Atemu smiled 'You know, I think Yami is actually chuffed about it'.

Yami smiled at Atemu and leant closer to Yugi to give him a kiss on the lips before returning to his son.

'I'll leave you to get adjusted before I bring the birth certificate' he said, leaving them alone once more.

Atemu walked round the other side of the bed before sitting on it 'So, you two must be really happy'.

Yugi nodded 'But…what about you Atemu?'

'I'm fine' He reassured 'Disappointed it's not mine of course, but I'm happy for both of you'.

Yugi smiled 'Thank you Atemu'.

He reached up to kiss Atemu on the cheek.

'You two better think of names' Atemu said 'What is he going to be called?'

Yugi and Yami looked at each other 'Umm…Yami, why don't you think of a name'.

'Really?' Yugi nodded his head 'Well…Uhh…how about…Sora?'

Yugi smiled while Atemu sniggered behind his hand, Yami turned to glare at him.

'What?'

'Nothing' Atemu chuckled 'I just think Sora is quite an effeminate name'.

'Atemu' Yami growled.

'Come on you two' Yugi hushed 'I think Sora is a great name. I like it. So we'll call him Sora, right?'

Both Atemu and Yami agreed on it, Yami handed Sora back to Yugi as he cuddled him. Atemu sighed and sat back.

'We've become quite a large family, haven't we?' Atemu said.

'Yeah' Yugi agreed 'A large happy family right?'

'Right' Atemu and Yami agreed, then Sora started crying so Yugi was the one to try and calm him.

***************************End of chapter 29***************************

Me: 'Aww, so Yami was the daddy'.

Diao: 'You knew he was going to be the dad anyway'.

Me: 'Yeah well…umm…hehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'

Me: 'Shocking I know!'


	30. A family

Me: 'I thought I would wrap things up once and for all'.

Diao: 'How considerate of you'.

Me: 'I know. I like being nice'.

Chapter 30-A family

Atemu came down one morning, Yugi was cooking breakfast while Yami was keeping himself awake with some coffee. Atemu chuckled as he sorted his tie out.

'Aren't you two so lovely to see every morning' Atemu joked.

Yami growled at him but looked away as Yugi walked over to put the two plates on the table.

'I take it Yami had the most shifts last night' Atemu grinned as he started eating.

Yami glared at him 'Bite me'.

'Come on you two' Yugi hushed as he sat between them 'Yami is doing the best he can. He deserves a rest'.

Yami smirked at Atemu and held Yugi's hand as he drank some more coffee.

'What about me?' Atemu pouted 'I'm working and getting an income. Yami just sits around'.

'I do not!'

'You haven't written anything over a month'.

'You two!' Yugi held both of their hands and looked at each of them sternly 'Now Atemu I know you work hard. Yami helps out with Sora night and day. You both make me proud and are hard working, so don't argue over it'.

They both rolled their eyes but decided to do as Yugi said and carried eating their breakfast.

Then Sora began to cry on the baby monitor, Yugi stood up.

'I'll deal with him' Yugi offered, he walked out but came back 'I don't want you two at each others throats'.

'We won't' Atemu said sweetly.

Yugi walked out again and up the stairs, Atemu looked up at the clock and quickly finished his breakfast.

'I'm going to be late' Atemu said as he chewed 'Try and stay awake Yami'.

Yami sighed as Atemu fled the kitchen as Yami glared at him. Yami finished off his coffee and ate his breakfast. Yugi came back with Sora in his arms still crying, but only slightly now.

'Yami, could you warm Sora's milk up?' Yugi asked 'I've got my hands full'.

'Sure'.

Yami got up and fixed Yugi a bottle of milk before warming it up. He handed Yugi to it.

'Here you go'.

Yugi took it from him and fed Sora it, after a small fight Sora finally started to drink the milk.

'He really is defiant' Yugi chuckled.

'And loud' Yami added as he yawned 'How many years do you think it'll take to get back our sleep?'

'Well I doubt it'll be quick' Yugi giggled.

* * *

Yugi checked Sora's room, but was surprised when Sora wasn't in his crib. Yugi walked down the stairs and headed to the living room where Yami was.

'Yami, do you-?'

Yugi smiled as he saw Yami. He was asleep on the couch and in his arms was a sleeping Sora, Yami was already tired from the first few days they brought Sora home. Yugi smiled but carefully took Sora from his arms.

'Lets get you to bed' Yugi whispered as he took Sora back up to his room, placing in his crib.

Yugi came back down and tried to move Yami without waking him up, he laid Yami to one side and took a blanket, gently putting it over him. He leant closer and kissed him softly on the forehead.

'Get some sleep' Yugi whispered, he decided to leave Yami alone for some sleep he needed.

* * *

Yami woke up, he opened his eyes slowly to see Atemu leaning over the sofa.

'Hello' Atemu greeted.

Yami groaned and sat him as he ran his hand through his hair.

'You must be tired' Atemu chuckled 'To fall asleep like that, makes me wonder why people become parents'.

Yami gasped and sat up, looking around the sofa frantically.

'Where's Sora?' Yami questioned as he looked underneath it.

'Yami' Atemu reached over so he held Yami's head and made him look up to Yugi who had Sora in his arms 'He's there'.

'Oh…right'.

Yugi smiled 'You were so peaceful I thought I'd look after Sora while you caught up on your sleep'.

'Oh. S-Sorry' Yami apologised.

'Aww, but you looked cute sleeping' Atemu said, only to get hit by Yami.

* * *

That night it was Yugi's turn to sleep with Yami. Yugi slipped into the bed and turned off the light, he settled down and cuddled next to Yami.

'Yami' Yugi said quietly.

'Yeah?'

'I think you're doing a good job. So don't let Atemu get to you'.

Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi 'I don't. Just when I'm tired and he talks, it always gets me grumpy'.

'Okay' Yugi rested his head against Yami's chest 'We're one strange family'.

Yami chuckled 'Not many families are like us. At least we're manageable, we've been through a lot and pulled through'.

'Yeah. I love you Yami'.

'I love you too Yugi' Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Goodnight Yugi'.

'Goodnight Yami'.

They both closed their eyes and fell to sleep.

But only after an hour, Sora began to cry on the baby monitor again. They both sighed but Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'I know' Yugi muttered 'My turn'.

Yugi got up and headed to Sora's room. Yami pulled the covers over him and tried for some more sleep as another sleepless night began.

**************************End of chapter 30****************************

Me: 'What a way to end a story. Making them have no sleep'.

Diao: 'That sounds cruel of you'.

Me: 'Kyaa! I know! Oh well. Anyway, I'd like to thank all the readers and supporters and all the people who…umm…well just for anyone who read this and enjoyed it (Hopefully)'.

Agil: 'So what's the plan after this?'

Me: 'A new story on Wednesday! Because that's my day off so I'll do it then'.

Diao: 'You'll stick to the rules right?'

Me: 'Hai, hai'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
